La luz detrás de sus ojos
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Cuando Eren toma la mano de Isabel para llevarla lejos del pasado no piensa mucho en el futuro. A través de las circunstancias, con ayuda de nuevos amigos, y un amor creciente en su pecho, Eren se ve obligado a madurar y darse cuenta de lo que es realmente importante. [BL/LevixEren/AU]
1. Primera parada

**Resumen:** _"No siempre necesitas un plan, a veces sólo necesitas respirar, confiar, dejarlo fluir y ver qué pasa."_

 _Las circunstancias nos bloquean, nos ahogan y nos paralizan. Creemos que el tiempo juega en nuestra contra y nuestras propias limitaciones nos entorpecen el camino. Deseamos la libertad, pero nos aferramos a lo conocido. Queremos ir a lo seguro, pero vivir al límite. Buscamos el equilibrio sin improvisar y damos por hecho lo artificial._

 _Cuando Eren toma la mano de Isabel para llevarla lejos del pasado no piensa mucho en el futuro. A través de las circunstancias, con ayuda de nuevo amigos, y un amor creciente en su pecho, Eren se ve obligado a madurar y darse cuenta de lo que es realmente importante._

 _Los cambios siempre son aterradores, pero lo es aún más permanecer varado._

 _ **Palabras de la autora:** Me lo prometí a mi misma, se lo prometí a otros, se lo prometí a alguien muy especial para mí, tanto como lo es ésta historia así que aquí está, si antes nos habíamos leído sería un placer que volvieran a disfrutar del mismo viaje de hace un par de años, y si es su primera vez leyendo ésta historia, espero que la disfruten._

 _La imagen en portada es propiedad de Sawa, vayan a su twitter, tiene cosas muy chulas ahí: **sawa_nya**_

* * *

 **•** **I•  
** "Se viaja, no para buscar el destino,  
sino para huir de donde se parte" **  
**— **Miguel de Unamuno** —

El tren comenzó a acercarse a la estación, por la ventana, la vista que la mayor parte del viaje había sido opacada por altos cedros y tules, ahora estaba cubierta por pequeñas casas de piedra y tejados de pizarra. Por lo que podía apreciar, el lugar lucía tranquilo, brillante pero helado. La blanca nieve adornando las copas de los árboles, las calles y los tejados. Cambié la vista del paisaje a la personita que descansaba cómodamente su cabeza en mi pierda derecha y su cuerpecito encogido sobre el asiento. Paseé con parsimonia mi mano entre sus rojizos cabellos, y con dulzura pretendí pellizcar su mejilla. Ella se removió sólo un poco, tallando con algo de brusquedad su mano hecha puño sobre sus ojos.

—Estamos llegando — le informé, y aunque pareció escuchar entre sueños mis palabras, eso no sirvió para despertarla, en su lugar, pareció acomedirse más. —Isabel — susurré, y está vez jalé su delgado brazo para obligarla a levantarse. No me gustaba hacer eso, pero en definitiva no podría cargarla junto con las maletas.

Ella se quejó quedito y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron a la vez que ella se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento. Sus ojos soñolientos intentaron acostumbrarse a la luz una primera vez pero falló, en el segundo intento lo logró.

Bostezó largamente y apachurró contra su pecho el conejo que alguna vez fue de color blanco, y que ahora más bien parecía pasar del gris al negro. Tenía que lavarlo, el problema sería cómo y cuándo si ella nunca le dejaba solo.

—Mira esto — tomé su pequeña mano entre la mía y la jale ligero para animarla a que se acercara a la ventana, ella se puso de rodillas sobre el asiento y con el sueño aún intentado dominar de nuevo su conciencia, dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, su rostro fijo hacia el paisaje invernal. La vi dibujar con la punta de su dedo una estrella en el cristal empañado.

—¿Eren? — me llamó sin levantarse, como si yo no estuviera ahí sosteniéndola. El tren se detuvo entonces y el paisaje del pueblo se perdió para mostrarnos únicamente la estación. Abajo, esperando, estaban varias personas sosteniendo carteles entre sus dedos con nombres escritos ahí. Ninguno era el mío, o el de ella, y eso me hizo feliz. Un lugar donde nadie nos conocía, donde podía empezar de nuevo y donde podía darle lo que nos había sido arrebatado.

—¿Sucede algo? — Mientras los demás pasajeros se amontonaban para poder bajar, nosotros permanecimos sentados esperando que cada vez fueran menos personas, y pudiéramos salir sin ser aplastados.

—Tengo hambre — se quejó.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse ante sus inocentes y tan sinceras palabras. Entonces ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho, y me enfrentó con su verdosa mirada. Sus manitas colocadas sobre mis mejillas para evitar que desviará mi rostro. Había una calidez en su forma de mirar que me recordó a mamá. Sentí que las lágrimas golpeaban en la comisura de mis ojos. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que éstas desaparecieron.

—Buscaremos un buen lugar para comer en cuanto bajemos — le aseguré.

—¿Podré obtener una pizza? — preguntó entusiasmada —. ¡Has dicho que si me portaba bien _Isabel_ podría obtener una! — Volvió a su lugar y dejó que sus pies colgaran en el asiento. En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos una luz de emoción se apareció.

Era una niña después de todo.

Metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y conté sin que ella lo notará el dinero que nos quedaba. Necesitaría un trabajo. Y pronto.

—Es hora de bajar.

Me levanté al ver como los pasajeros eran menos de diez y busqué en el maletero de arriba la maleta, mi mochila, y la mochilita con forma de un oso de la dulce Isabel. Ella como buena niña, se colocó su chaqueta rosa y enredó en su cuello la bufanda negra que yo había llevado puesta al inició del viaje. Luego, dejó caer sus botas en el suelo alfombrado del tren quedando así de pie, y esperó paciente hasta que estuve listo y pude tomar su mano.

Al bajar el frío invernal nos rodeó de la peor manera. No estábamos acostumbrados a este tipo de clima. En el lugar en el que vivíamos antes, no nevaba. Me preocupé por ella, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando, ignorando el frío que calaba hasta los huesos, Isabel soltó mi mano y corrió a la fuente que estaba en medio de la pequeña plaza que tenía la estación, levantando con la punta de sus botas la nieve, y luego giró estirando sus brazos. —¡Eren, mira! — Gritó — es nieve, estamos en la ciudad de Santa ¿verdad? Me has traído porque _estás navidades son especiales_ ¿no es cierto?

Ella repitió de manera inocente lo que yo le había dicho antes de subirnos al tren. Sonreí, en una sonrisa que para ella confirmaba sus preguntas, pero que para mí ocultaba las verdades. No estoy seguro si Santa vendrá este año.

—Isabel, vuelve — llamé, y ella corrió obedientemente hasta mí para entrelazar nuestras manos —. Te llevaré a comer, luego buscaremos un lugar donde dormir.

—¿Tendremos una casa? — ella me miró hacia arriba, pequeños copos de nieve habían caído sobre su cabello. Me incliné sobre mis talones y de la mochilita de oso saqué el gorro de estambre que mamá tejió para ella el año pasado. Los cascabeles que colgaban a los lados sonaron cuando ella meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Rió ante su travesura.

—¿Se la mostraremos a papás cuando lleguen? — preguntó una vez hubo terminado su juego.

Apreté sus manos enguantadas entre las mías y soplé sobre ellas, a Isabel le gustaba cuando hacía eso. —¿Es cálido verdad? — le pregunté.

Asintió sonriendo. Olvidando que, no había dado respuesta a su pregunta.

Caminamos hasta un pequeño restaurante que no estaba más allá de dos cuadras de la estación. El interior era cálido, así que permití que ella volviera a quitarse el gorro y lo colocará en el asiento vació a su lado. Sabía que Isabel odiaba usar gorros. A ella le gustaba el color de su cabello. Decía que era tan rojo como la lava ardiente de los volcanes, así que, le gustaba imaginar que ella era una súper heroína que controlaba el fuego, que se volvía mortal cuando su cabello era cubierto.

—¡Hola! — una mesera con un vestido verde y medias a rayas blancas y negras, se acercó a nosotros. Pude ver como el rostro de Isabel se iluminaba reconociendo esa vestimenta como la de los duendes de santa —. Soy Christa y seré su mesera está tarde, aquí está sus menús — ella nos entregó una carta a cada uno, luego se inclinó hacia Isabel —. En el menú infantil hoy tenemos unas deliciosas ensaladas, canelones o milanesas… — alzando apenas la vista, miré la forma animada en que la mesera rubia se dedicó a recitar los especiales infantiles para el día de hoy. Con tranquilidad busqué en el menú lo que habíamos ido a buscar inicialmente.

—Ella quiere pizza — dije sin despegar la vista del menú, pretendiendo lucir indiferente.

—¡Oh! Así que ¿pizza? — se dirigió a Isabel, ella asintió para confirmarlo.

La mesera se giró hacia mí en espera de escuchar mi orden. En mi cabeza repasé la cantidad de dinero con la que contaba y con la que tenía que mantenerme en pie, a mí y a Isabel, hasta que consiguiera un empleo. —Un café — fue todo lo que pedí.

Tenía hambre, eso era algo completamente cierto. Mi estómago rugía ante los exquisitos olores combinados en el aire, pero Isabel estaba antes que yo y, conociéndola, sabía que pediría una soda junto a su pizza. Y aún tenía que guardar el suficiente dinero para alquilar un cuarto por lo menos durante una noche.

La mesera volvió en no más de cinco minutos con lo pedido y se despidió con una sonrisa informando que le llamáramos si necesitábamos algo más. Recargué mi codo en la mesa y sobre mi mano hecha puño recargué mí mejilla, mí vista fija en la pequeña Isabel. La vi quitar los pepperonis primero y llevarse uno a uno a la boca, luego hizo lo mismo con el queso, pronto, cuando quedó solo el pan, escurrió cátsup sobre él y lo comió de ese modo. Nunca había prestado singular atención a su manera de comer. Me pareció graciosa. Aunque el pan con cátsup nunca estaría entre mis platillos favoritos. Dejé de mirarla cuando comenzó a beber su soda, y a cambio, dirigí mi mirada hacía el cristal, viendo detrás de él como las personas caminaban de un lado a otro con bolsas y regalos preparándose para las navidades próximas. En la plaza de la estación, sobre una jardinera, había un gran pino sembrado que lucía adornado de escarcha y luces de varios colores, esferas colgaban de él y una gran estrella alumbraba en la punta. Recordé cuando dos semanas atrás Isabel le había dicho a papá que esté año quería un gran árbol de navidad y un pequeño tren dando vueltas alrededor de él.

Miré mi café, perdiéndome en las formas que el humo formaba al subir y luego desaparecer. Faltaba una semana para Navidad, y no estaba seguro si conseguiría comprar un árbol para Isabel.

—¡Hermano mira esto! — Isabel saltó al sillón y se colocó sobre él de rodillas, buscando así un poco más de cercanía hacia mí, pues permanecía frente a ella. Giré a verla y reprimí una risa al verla sonreír con las pajitas en los pozos de su nariz.

Aun intentando no reírme, saqué una de las pajitas de su nariz y dije: —Deja eso te lastimarás.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo? — ella arrebató la pajita de mis manos y de un saltó bajó de su lado del sillón para pasarse junto a mí. Jugando, comenzamos a fingir pelear por obtener el control sobre el otro. Ella ganó al final, y su risa inundó todo el lugar.

Me sentí aliviado de saberla tan tranquila. Que su inocencia y dulzura seguían tan presentes como lo habían estado desde que aprendió sus primeras palabras y dio sus primeros pasos. Sentí, por primera vez en esos largos días, que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con ella. No quería decepcionar a mis padres. Quería que vieran que podía ser fuerte. Por mí. Por ellos. Por mantener esa cálida y sencilla sonrisa en el rostro de mi pequeña hermana.

—Parecen llevarse bien — tanto Isabel como yo dimos un respingo ante la voz dulce la mesara a nuestras espaldas —. Quiero decir, tú y tu hermanita, parecen tener una buena relación — intentó corregir, aunque no hubiera error.

—Sí, algo así — bajé la cabeza, pensativo.

Así que así es como se veía. Miré de nuevo los ojos verdosos de Isabel y ella me regaló una sonrisa. Me arrepentí de los tres primeros años en los que sola la vi como una hermana molesta con la que tenía que cargar a todos lados, ella en lo absoluto era así. Isabel era más independiente de lo que aparentaba. A sus cuatro años, ella sabía distinguir perfectamente los sentimientos de las personas. Y me aterraba, porque sentía que en cualquier momento me descubriría.

—¿Eren? — llamó ella y sentándose sobre mis piernas, recargó su cuerpo en mi pecho —. Tengo sueño — declaró en un bostezo.

—¡Espera, no duermas ahora! — la levanté de nuevo y le obligué a quedarse de pie junto a la mesera. Isabel se agarró de su falda y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pierna. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

 _Mierda._

—¿Cuánto te debo? — pregunté sacando un par de billetes de mi bolsillo.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! Bueno… toma — ella extendió una nota con la cantidad a pagar. Le entregué de nueva cuenta el papel acompañado de los billetes. Alejé a Isabel de su falda y la recargué sobre mi hombro. La mesera se alejó rumbo a la caja.

—No te duermas de nuevo, acabas de despertar ¿Cuánto más planeas dormir? — susurraba mientras me encargaba de subir (de alguna manera) la mochila a mi espalda.

—¿Estás bien? — la mesera volvió, y en su bonito rostro una mueca de desconcierto apareció.

Creí que no tenía nada que perder si le decía. —Estoy buscando un lugar donde dormir — le dije —, pero ahora me resultará difícil andar con ella durmiendo.

—Ya veo — ella llevó su libreta de notas sobre sus labios en una señal de estar pensando en algo. —Oye, espérame unos minutos ¿de acuerdo? Iré a buscar mi bolso y mi abrigo; te ayudaré.

Entendiendo que no tenía más opción que confiar en la amable mesera, asentí y me quedé parado ahí con Isabel en brazos el tiempo que ella tardó en volver.

—Creo que lo dije antes pero lo repetiré. Me llamó Christa — ella tomó la maleta y decidió que me ayudaría con ella —. Christa Renz.

—Eren Jaeger, y ella — alcé un poco mi hombro para hacerla resaltar desde su posición —, es mi hermana, Isabel.

—Es un placer. Eres nuevo por aquí ¿verdad? Quiero decir, este pueblo no es muy grande y todos nos conocemos porque nos hemos visto la cara por lo menos una vez, y yo nunca te había visto a ti, o a la pequeña. ¡Bienvenido! Espero que el lugar te agrade, es un poco frío en otoño e invierno, pero en primavera, cuando las flores comienzan a crecer de nuevo, el sol es exquisito. Mira ahí — soltando por segundos la maleta, ella señalo una pequeña cabañita apenas alejada de las demás casas —, es perfecta ¿no lo crees? La conseguí hace poco, la anciana que vivía ahí me dejó quedármela. Es una casa pequeña pero estoy seguro que los tres podremos acomodarnos.

Ella continuó avanzando y yo me quedé de pie a pocos metros de llegar. Es cierto que estaba buscando un lugar donde dormir, si es posible quedarme a vivir de manera estable, pero en mis planes no estaba encajarme en la vida de una chica que rozaba mi edad, no podía asegurar que fuera menor que yo, su estatura me decía que sí, pero su manera de tratarme me decía que no.

—¿Sucede algo? — Christa giró sobre sus talones y en su manera de mirarme me mostró la duda por mi indecisión.

—Estoy agradecido con tu oferta pero no planeo encajarme, a mí y a mi hermana — corregí — en tu vida.

Ella se mostró aún más confundida. Luego sonrió. —No actúes como un hombre orgulloso justo ahora y déjame ayudarte, lo necesitas.

Me pareció extraña la manera que ella tenía para confiar en los desconocidos. Lucía tan despreocupada y dispuesta, sin miedo a si acaso yo era lo que decía que era o un lunático que planeaba hacerle algo. Isabel se movió en mis brazos. —Estás huyendo — aseguró ella, y por primera vez en las horas que llevaba ahí me sentí descubierto. Aferré aún más fuerte a Isabel entre mis brazos, como si estuvieran a punto de alejarla de mí. —. Sólo estaba bromeando. No pareces una mala persona, así que está bien si te ayudó.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. En su forma de mirarme vi reconocimiento, como si en mí ella pudiera apreciar rasgos de ella misma, o de algún pasado dejado atrás y de un futuro completamente incierto.

Los bracitos de Isabel rodearon mi cuello con fuerza.

 **•••**

Christa nos dejó quedarnos en un pequeño cuarto en el pasillo contrario al de ella. No era muy grande y solo había una cama, junto a una pequeña mesa de estudio algo polvosa. Dejé a Isabel sobre la cama y ella de inmediato encogió sus piernas hasta chocarlas contra su pecho. Su respiración sonaba tan relajante como una melodía de buenas noches a un bebé. Me acerqué hasta sus rojos cabellos y con cuidado desate las dos coletas que permanecían sujetas con un par de gomas moradas. Quité sus botas y luego busqué en mi mochila la frazada que había utilizado la noche anterior al abordar el tren. Me senté en el lado vació de la cama y acuné mi rostro en las palmas de mis manos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tenía a Isabel conmigo y la cuidaría tal y como se lo había prometido a mis padres. Actuaría, o por lo menos intentaría, ser lo suficientemente maduro para poder ser un buen padre para ella.

 _Padre._

La palabra haciendo eco en mi interior. ¿De qué manera debía de explicarle las cosas a alguien tan frágil como ella? Mamá y papá no estarían con nosotros está navidad… ni las siguientes. Y yo de pronto, a mis diecisiete años tenía que convertirme en un adulto responsable de una niña de cuatro años.

Me acosté por completo dándole la espalda. Y cerré los ojos evitando pensar en todo lo que dejábamos atrás. Eso era el pasado, esté era nuestro presente y yo tendría que luchar para darnos un futuro. Este lugar alejado de todo era perfecto para empezar de nuevo.

La mañana del siguiente día, me levanté muy temprano. A mi lado la pequeña Isabel aún dormía, así que aproveché el momento y tomé un baño antes de que la dueña de la casa se despertará, me resultaba un poco incómodo vivir con una mujer en una pequeña casa con un solo baño, pero lo soportaría solo hasta que pudiera costear un buen lugar para Isabel y para mí.

A las ocho de la mañana, Christa despertó también y tan pronto terminó de tomar un baño, me informó que iría al trabajo y que volvería por la tarde. La despedí con simpleza informándole que yo también saldría junto a Isabel, por si acaso se sorprendía al volver y no vernos ahí.

Cuando Isabel abrió los ojos, yo ya tenía lista una tina con agua caliente y el desayuno en la mesa cubierto con una servilleta.

Arrastraba su pequeño conejo apenas sosteniéndolo de una mano. Y con su mano libre tallaba sus ojos para quitar los rastros de sueño que le quedaban. Me miró por segundos y luego sonrió de esa manera tan suya.

—Es hora de tomar un baño — le informé —. Vamos a salir.

Me acerqué hasta ella y la llevé hasta el baño, cuando quitaba sus ropas ella repitió aquello que decía cada que su cabecita se lo recordaba: —¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

Yo no podía mentirle a Isabel. Sería injusto para ella y sobre todo lo sería injusto para mí. Amaba a mi hermana, y por ello tampoco planeaba hacer daño. Su manera de preguntar tan inocente, siempre causaba que mi corazón se encogiera y que una sensación amarga se alojara en mi boca; sentía que algo obstruía mi garganta, quizá eran las palabras que no podía decir. —Alza los brazos — le pedí y ella obedeció. La blusa con Mickey Mouse al frente se deslizó hacia arriba con facilidad, alborotando otro poco sus cabellos. Quería llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por ella más que por nadie. Isabel no podía verme débil. —El agua está tibia, así que no te preocupes por el frío. Hoy te ayudaré como suele hacerlo mamá, pero tendrás que aprender a hacerlo sola; no puedo hacer esto siempre.

Isabel deslizó su cuerpo dentro de la tina, se sentó y de inmediato atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho. —¿Mamá ya no lo hará? — hizo un puchero.

—Mamá no estará con nosotros ahora — con un recipiente dejé que agua cayera sobre ella —. Estamos solos Isabel, tú y yo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me fui de casa por un mes?

Asintió.

—Estaba de campamento; vacaciones solo para mí. Así es ahora — tomé un poco del champú que ella guardó en la mochila de oso, y lavé sus cabellos. Tenía un olor a fresas — estamos en unas vacaciones solo para nosotros ¿no te emociona la idea? — vertí un poco más de agua sobre ella para dejar que la espuma desapareciera.

Su mirada enfrentó a la mía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? — cuestionó.

 _Para siempre._

Quise desviar mi mirada de la suya, pero ella, inteligentemente posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas para evitar que lo hiciera. — _Hermanito_ — su mirada llena de súplica y como si lo entendiera, su rostro blanco y fino se arrugó cuando las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Me derrumbé entonces y por primera vez lloré la muerte de mis padres. Tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea y dejar de ser el chico tan impulsivo que era en mi antigua casa.

Isabel era una niña aún, y pronto se acostumbraría a la idea de vivir y crecer sin ellos. Estaba agradecido de que no fuera mayor para cargar con un dolor tan grande como el que yo tenía. Ella seguiría siendo tan alegre e inocente como siempre. Su mundo especial seguiría siendo especial. Isabel era fuerte, y se adaptaría a la idea de ser solo _nosotros_ más pronto de lo que podría hacerlo yo mismo.

 **•••**

Ella estaba felizmente sentada sobre la silla de madera, tarareando una canción de su propia invención. Sus pies, colgando los meneaba de atrás hacia delante y de regreso. Sobre la mesa descansaban las ligas para el cabello y frente a mí una ya seca cabellera roja. No sabía hacerlo. E Isabel odiaba que le jalara los cabellos.

 _Está bien_ , me dije, _solo hazlo suavemente_.

Tomé el cepillo y como si en lugar de tenerla a ella frente a mí, tuviera a una muñeca de porcelana, con cuidado desenredé sus cabellos. Fue difícil y tuve que hacerlo en más de una ocasión, pero al final Isabel tenía las dos coletas que había pedido.

—¿Qué tal lo hice? — le pregunté.

—No está mal — ella fingió no estar conforme pero al mismo tiempo no odiarlo.

—Hoy buscaremos un lugar solo para nosotros, Isabel.

—Christa dijo que podíamos quedarnos aquí.

—Pero no es lo correcto, tenemos que buscar nuestro propio lugar ¿de acuerdo? Buscaremos una casa y la decoraremos como nosotros queramos — _si tengo dinero, claro._

Isabel bajó de la silla de un brinco y corrió a ponerse su chaqueta, en sus manos sostenía el gorro de cascabeles y la bufanda. —¿Compraremos un pino de navidad? — preguntó mientras extendía los objetos hacia mí.

Coloqué con cuidado el gorro en su cabeza y enredé la bufanda a su cuello. Dejé que mis manos descansarán sobre sus hombros y la miré directamente a los ojos. —No lo sé — por una vez, creí que lo correcto era decirle una verdad —, no lo sé — repetí —. Primero tenemos que encontrar una casa.

El lugar era un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo, cuando el nombre había aparecido de pronto frente a mí en aquella estación, no me había detenido a pensar en qué tipo de lugar terminaríamos. Sólo había actuado como el instinto lo había pedido y terminé comprando boletos hasta éste lugar. No me arrepentía en lo absoluto y de alguna manera creía que el destino había tirado una carta a nuestro favor enviándonos aquí.

Las casas vecinas se alineaban unas a lado de las otras con pequeños espacios entre cada una para un pequeño jardín. Sus fachadas eran de distintos colores, y los adornos que había en ellas por navidad, también lo eran. Eso era lo que hacía único a cada habitante pensé, como su sello de distinción. Las personas nos saludaban, y especialmente le regalaban sonrisas a Isabel, ella las devolvía, porque no era tímida. A ella le gustaba hacer amigos y conocer personas, también que le contaran historias.

Parecía feliz.

Cerca del centro (que es el lugar donde quedaba la estación de trenes) había una pequeña área rural en la que aún se conservaban algunas casas medievales y otra parte donde estaban las casas nuevas. Isabel sonreía ante el descubrimiento de algo nuevo. Para ella ver la nieve, personas que se conocían unas a otras saludándose y siendo amigos, era algo que en la ciudad, nunca se le había permitido apreciar. Ahí todos iban rápido, sin detenerse a pensar durante un segundo si acaso usar trajes y entrar y salir de una oficina era todo el tipo de vida que querían.

Fuimos hasta un puesto de periódicos, ahí compré uno. Luego caminamos hasta una banca cerca de la fuente y mientras ella se dispuso a jugar, yo me dispuse a encontrar un empleo y un departamento que pudiera costear. Entendía perfectamente que en mi situación no podía aspirar a mucho; apenas había terminado la preparatoria y mi primer semestre en la universidad por supuesto que no sería tomado en cuenta, tenía diecisiete años y aunque me faltaba poco para mi mayoría de edad, seguiría siendo muy joven. Además tenía a Isabel, debía encontrar un trabajo accesible de medio tiempo tal vez.

—¡Eren! — Isabel corrió hasta mí, alcé la vista del periódico y la descubrí tomándole la mano a otra niña de su edad —. Mira, ella es Mikasa — la pequeña a su lado se encogió como esperando que la bufanda roja enredada a su cuello la ocultará. Sus negros cabellos volaron con el viento y me dejó ver con perfección su mirada oscura —. Ha venido a comprar un árbol de navidad con su papá pero se ha perdido.

Volví a mirar a la pequeña nueva amiga de Isabel, distinguiendo como ella se empeñaba en retener sus lágrimas. Alcé la vista en busca de alguna persona que pareciera estar buscando una niña, o algo. Mi campo de visión era corto de esa manera, así que pasé a subir sobre la banca para hacerlo. Había muy pocas personas en la plaza o a su alrededor, autos tampoco pasaban muchos. Pero todos actuaban normales y tranquilos. Nadie lucía preocupado.

—¿Dónde exactamente fue que te separaste de él? — Volví a mi lugar e intenté acercarme un poco a ella, pero estaba asustada, así que se escudó tras Isabel —. Si no me dices algo, no habrá forma de que pueda ayudarte.

—Es que no lo sé.

Mikasa se encogió de hombros aún más.

Suspiré cansado, miré la hora en el reloj en mi muñeca, era medio día y aún no alimentaba a Isabel además del desayuno de la mañana; el dinero se agotaba y el tiempo pasaba, pero la niña frente a mí necesitaba ayuda.

—Está bien, caminemos alrededor en busca de tu padre, y mientras lo hacemos puedes decirme si recuerdas algún lugar ¿Qué te parece? — extendí mi mano hacía ella. Mikasa pasó su vista de Isabel a mi mano, como si esperara la aprobación de parte de ella. Isabel asintió y entonces Mikasa tomó mi mano.

Media hora después estaba cansado, Isabel estaba hambrienta y Mikasa aún más asustada.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, en primer lugar ¿Quién descuidaba a una niña de esa manera? Yo jamás dejaría a Isabel sola, no dejaría que nadie me la quitará. Aunque _ellos_ creyeran que no la merecía. Agité mi cabeza y borré los pensamientos sobre el pasado que no volvería.

—Escuchen, las llevaré a comer algo — mis bolsillos lloraron ante esto — y después podremos continuar nuestra búsqueda.

Ambas asintieron felices.

Las llevé al mismo restaurante en el que comimos el día anterior. Mikasa lucía mucho más tranquila cuando su platillo infantil estuvo frente a ella. Isabel le distraía sin saberlo de los malos pensamientos. Y yo continuaba con mi búsqueda. Podría trabajar en éste lugar, pero sentía que si lo pedía a Christa se vería como mucho de mi parte. Suficiente era con tener que pasar una noche más en su casa, o las noches siguientes mientras conseguía reponer el dinero que continuaba gastando. Esto era demasiado difícil. Cuando hace una semana tomé la mano de Isabel para comenzar a transbordar sin rumbo alguno, no me detuve a pensar en todo lo demás. Sólo quería protegerla. _Ellos_ querían separarnos. Isabel era mi hermana. Había jurado a mis padres que la protegería, siempre estaríamos juntos.

—¿Tú no comerás? — la voz de Mikasa me regresó al mundo.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. —No tengo hambre — respondí.

—¡Pero no has comido nada desde ayer! — gritó Isabel.

De inmediato todos los pares de ojos en el lugar se posaron en mí.

Me levanté alterado con mi dedo índice sobre mis labios. —Guarda silencio Isabel. _Eren está bien._

—Eren me preocupa — murmuró con un puchero y los brazos cruzados en molestia.

Volví a mi lugar.

—Eren lo sabe, y porque lo sabe es que nunca haría algo que te lastimará. Eren está bien.

Isabel no estuvo conformé con mi respuesta, pero Mikasa captó su atención de nueva cuenta cuando le pidió intercambiar bebidas. De alguna manera sentí que me defendía. La miré atentamente ésta vez. De la misma estatura que Isabel, sus cabellos eran negros, con un brillo que resaltaba incluso en el frío. Sus labios eran rojos y estaban partidos, mi mano se movió hasta mis bolsillos en donde tenía una pomada para los labios. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos, sus pestañas largas y tupidas, en color eran oscuros y atractivos. Cuando ella fuese mayor, sería todo una rompecorazones.

Pero Isabel era más hermosa.

—Eren mira esto — llamó Mikasa, al girar encontré su lengua afuera enrollada por los lados, y sus ojos juntos hacia en medio.

Reí.

—No lo entiendo jamás he podido hacer eso — se quejó Christa, quien recién se acercaba hasta donde estábamos. Su turno había acabado, me deslicé en el sillón y le hice un lugar a mi lado. — ¿Quién es ella? — me preguntó en un susurro.

—Está perdida — respondí.

—Oh… podríamos llevarla con a la estación de policías, seguro que ellos sabrán que hacer.

—… Supongo.

Pero los planes quedaron ahí. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo más respecto a la niña perdida, una mujer demasiado alterada se acercó a nosotros alegando lo asustada que estaba por no encontrar a Mikasa. Por un momento me preocupé creyendo que tal vez ella pensaría que había sido yo quien tomó a la niña y la alejó de ella, tuve miedo, pero entonces recordé que Mikasa había dicho que venía con su padre, no su madre.

—Soy amiga de su padre — nos dijo —, él me llamó para que le ayudase a encontrarla. Christa me conoce, ella puede asegurarte que no soy mala persona.

Miré a Christa y con una sonrisa ella me hizo saber que no mentía. —Ella es Hanji Zoe, la profesora del jardín de niños.

La mujer sacó unas gafas del bolso que llevaba sobre su brazo y se las colocó. —Es un placer — su mano frente a mí en un segundo.

—Eren.

—Me encantaría quedarme un poco más de tiempo a charlar contigo, pero tengo que llevar a Mikasa con su padre antes de que me maté.

Mikasa soltó un suspiró, resignada se despidió de Isabel. —Nos vemos — Hanji dijo antes de irse —, espero poder ver a Isabel en el jardín.

Y caí en cuenta de que Isabel tenía que volver a clases cuando las vacaciones de invierno dieran fin. No estaba seguro de si ella podría adaptarse a ello. Si bien, le gustaba conocer personas, nunca antes había estado en una escuela, y ahora estábamos solos. Conocía a mi pequeña hermana lo suficiente para saber que ella odiaría el tener que separarnos durante muchas horas. Por otro lado, tenía que pensar en lo que haría yo. Por supuesto que quería seguir estudiando, tenía planes, metas… pero eso había sido antes de esto. Isabel era la prioridad más importante ahora en mi vida.

Mentalmente enlisté todo lo que tenía que hacer. En primer lugar conseguir un empleo.

Caminamos junto a Christa de vuelta a casa. Isabel nunca dejó de hablar con ella, cuidando siempre no decir nada que fuera innecesario, y Christa por su parte, tampoco preguntaba nada que nos comprometiera.

Observé con detenimiento la forma alegre en la que la dulce Isabel caminaba tomada de la mano de Christa delante de mí. Tarareaba esa canción inventada por ella, y hablaba sobre lo divertidas que serían las navidades próximas.

Cuando había tomado la mano de Isabel aquella tarde de lluvia para llevarla a la estación de trenes y dejar todo en el pasado, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y seguro me quemaría, pero eso es lo emocionante de esta historia.


	2. Segunda parada

_Estoy muy contenta de que aún haya personas que recuerden ésta historia :') Muchas, muchas gracias, he respondido a los reviews sin cuenta al final de éste capítulo._

* * *

 **II  
** "Siempre llegarás a alguna parte  
si caminas lo suficiente"  
— **Alicia en el País de las Maravillas** —

La mañana del siguiente día Christa me informa que sería su día libre y que por lo tanto podía cuidar de Isabel mientras yo buscaba un trabajo. Yo dudaba sobre su ofrecimiento. Mucho. No quería dejar a Isabel sola. Christa no parecía una mala persona, de hecho, lucía demasiado amable, con un toque demasiado inocente. Pero los hechos estaban aún recientes en mi interior; los recuerdos iban y venían como una molesta canción en repetición… no podía borrarlos y cada vez que la pequeña mano de Isabel era apartada de la mía, sentía que sería la última vez que la sostendría. La sensación de que todos a mí alrededor sabían mi secreto no me dejaba nunca. Me sentía observado. Aunque más que eso me sentía culpable. Y por todo ello, no me creía capaz de dejarla a cuidado de Christa. No aún.

—Podrías trabajar en el mismo lugar donde yo lo hago — comentó mientras servía en tres tazas un poco de leche tibia.

Las mañanas en ese lugar eran frías, y nosotros, que aún no lográbamos adaptarnos a ese tipo de clima lo resentíamos mucho más. Isabel parecía feliz por el hecho de ver la nieve en las calles, pero su pequeña nariz enrojecida me decía que si no la cuidaba como debía, ella se enfermaría pronto. Y lo que menos quería en ese momento, era eso.

Negué con la cabeza. —Tal vez. Primero quiero intentar en otro lado...; será mi última opción.

Christa no era tonta, y sabía perfectamente que si yo negaba su oferta era porque me sentía un arrimado estando ahí con ella y que si conseguía trabajo en el restaurante, sentiría siempre que fue porque ella me sugirió con su jefe. Jamás me sentiría a gusto trabajando de esa forma. Y ella respetaba mi decisión.

Hoy ella también había preparado desayuno para tres personas, sabía que llevaba prácticamente dos días sin comer, aunque en realidad yo sabía que eran un poco más de dos días. Recordaba haber comido una barra energética durante nuestro recorrido en tren, pero eso era todo, no había vuelto probar una comida decente hasta ese día. Y el aroma de huevos revueltos y tocino, provocaba que mi estómago gruñera; me daba vergüenza frente a ella.

—¿Vienen de muy lejos? — preguntó de pronto. En su rostro se mostró el arrepentimiento inmediatamente sus palabras abandonaron sus labios.

Suspiré. Y mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa, dije: —… Muy lejos — confirmando su pregunta, más no diciendo de dónde.

—Yo tampoco soy de aquí — dijo, y no pude evitar sentir que lo decía para remediar el error de su cuestión. Un intercambio de información para estar a mano. —. Llevó exactamente cuatro años aquí; había una anciana, ella cuidaba de mí… murió hace poco — su voz se fue apagando con el avanzar de sus palabras.

La palabra «muerte» retumbó en mis oídos. Entendía su dolor. No era nada fácil ver como todo lo que tienes en la vida se te es arrebatado en un solo segundo, y como ello trae todo tipo de consecuencias y problemas. Aunque también puede hacerte más fuerte. Por supuesto yo quería ser más fuerte. El pasado no iba a derrumbarme, porque por más que lo recordará sabía que no volvería.

—¿Eren — la aguda voz de Isabel nos hizo girar para ver hacia el umbral de la puerta en donde ella estaba parada con el conejo "blanco" contra su pecho. Sus cabellos estaban más enredados de lo normal; la noche anterior ella se había negado a deshacer sus coletas, y se quedó dormida con ellas. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias con los jalones que le daría al tratar de deshacer los nudos de sus cabellos. Sus ojitos soñolientos se movieron hacia la persona a mi lado, Christa le saludó e Isabel le sonrió ampliamente.

Isabel no era fácil de ganar. Era una niña introvertida y arisca. Defendía sus pertenencias con uñas y dientes, a su familia y amigos también. Muchas veces la había visto jugar todo tipo de bromas a cualquier chica que intentará atravesar la puerta de la casa. Ella decía que si alguna vez salía con alguien, primero tenía que superar las pruebas que ella le ponía, tenía que quererla y comprarle dulces, si no era así, yo pasaría mi vida soltero cuidando de Isabel. Siempre que decía eso me burlaba diciendo que una vez que creciera se olvidaría de mí y saldría con alguien. Ella siempre decía que eso no importaba, siempre sería su número uno después de papá.

Y por esa razón me sorprendía que confiara en Christa. Aunque de alguna manera creía tener la respuesta.

Isabel sabía que algo había pasado, que Christa nos estaba ayudando, y que no teníamos que quejarnos. Me daba miedo pensar eso, porque sentía que en cualquier momento me enfrentaría y me exigiría saber la verdad. Toda. Y no estaba listo para decirla.

—¿Tomaré un baño? — preguntó ella.

Christa me miró con la incredibilidad dibujada en toda su cara. —Está acostumbrada a bañarse por las mañanas — le aclaré, antes de que pensará que yo estaba obligando a una niña de cuatro años a tomar un baño en un día helado.

—¡En ese caso podría hacerlo yo! — exclamó entusiasmada, dando palmaditas con sus manos y pequeños saltos —. No te importará que te ayude ¿verdad pequeña?

Isabel me miró buscando mi aprobación. Con un asentimiento le di a entender que estaba más que perfecto que Christa lo hiciera. Una vez ellas desaparecieron de mi visión, me moví hasta lo que era nuestra habitación y busqué entre las cosas de mi mochila los papeles de Isabel y míos. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo, y tenía que buscarle una escuela a Isabel. Las primeras cosas en mi lista eran esas, después debía buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos, no importaba si era pequeño o grande, yo podría adaptarlo y hacerlo lucir lo más cómodo posible, así ella no extrañaría nada. _Juguetes_. En mi mochila había unos cuantos juguetes, probablemente Isabel los metió cuando estuve distraído. Estaba bien, quizá esos serían todos los juguetes que tendría por un tiempo.

Una vez con los papeles en las manos, busqué en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que tenía arrinconada en mi lado de la cama el dinero que me quedaba.

—Muy poco — murmuré.

Con esto tenía que comprar unas cuantas solicitudes de empleo, después tendría que dejarlas en cualquier lugar en el que posiblemente pudieran contratarme. Era un poco decepcionante ver como el dinero que en un principio había destinado para pagar mi siguiente semestre en la universidad, ahora era gastado en una cosa totalmente distinta. Si mis padres se sentirían orgullosos de ello, no estaba seguro, pero esperaba que fuera así. Estaba manteniendo la promesa que les había hecho el día que Isabel llegó a la casa, así que estaba bien, ellos no estarían molestos.

—Eren — Isabel apareció en la puerta seguida de Christa, su pequeño cuerpo era cubierto por una toalla rosa que ella empuñaba con fuerza entre sus dedos —. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¿Eh? — llevé mi mano hasta mi mejilla izquierda, y efectivamente estaba húmeda. No me di cuenta de cuando comencé a hacerlo. Me apresuré a limpiar las lágrimas y caminé hasta ella —. N-no, no es eso — la tomé entre mis brazos y la deposité de pie sobre la cama —, me entró una basura en los ojos y no podía quitarla.

Christa, quien permanecía en la entrada de la habitación, me miró con un gesto compresivo y tal vez lleno de lastima. No quería eso. No quería la lastima de nadie.

—¿Quieres que la cambie también? — preguntó acercándose hasta mí, para quitar con cuidado de mis manos las prendas que ese día usaría Isabel.

—S-sí. Eso estaría bien.

Y antes de escuchar algo más, salí de ahí.

La culpa y el dolor crecían al mismo tiempo. No quería seguir mintiéndole a Isabel y si quería seguir manteniendo lo sucedido como un secreto, debía dejar de ser tan débil incluso estando solo, pues no sabía cuándo ella podría aparecer y encararme para saber la verdad. Pero era un poco difícil. Estaba reprimiendo un dolor que quería salir a como dé lugar y no sabía cuánto más podía retenerlo. Mi solución era decirle lo sucedido a Isabel, sin detalles, solo lo necesario. Pero también quería protegerla, no quería causarle dolor.

—¡Eren, estoy lista! — ella apareció de pronto corriendo hasta mí. La recibí entre mis brazos, apretando entre nuestros pechos su pequeño conejo "blanco". —. Iremos a buscar nuestra nueva casa ¿verdad? ¿Habrá un árbol de navidad ahí?

—Primero debemos buscar la casa — comenté en medio de una sonrisa.

El calendario marcaba el 22 de Diciembre, Navidad estaba demasiado cerca e Isabel estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea. Se decepcionaría esa navidad si no lograba conseguir un árbol, quizá no tan grande como el que había pedido a papá, ni tampoco habría un tren girando a su alrededor, pero sería un árbol, y ella sería feliz con solo eso.

Salimos de nuevo hacia el pueblo tal y como el día anterior, y comenzamos nuestra travesía en busca de una casa. Había marcado en el periódico las direcciones de los posibles lugares a rentar. Todos tenían precioso accesibles, y no podía evitar pensar que quizá era así porque el área en el que estaban no era la mejor. Pero el pueblo era tranquilo, se respiraba paz y armonía, un poco de misterio también. Un pequeño pueblo del siglo XIX en pleno siglo XXI. Así que no tenía razón para pensar en _lugares malos_ , este lugar no era escandaloso, ni tan grande como la ciudad. No había rastro de peligro alguno.

Llegamos hasta un pequeño complejo de departamentos. El único en el pueblo. No era la gran cosa, pero no estaba mal. Podríamos vivir cómodamente en un lugar así. A Isabel tampoco parecía molestarle la idea.

La mujer encargada del lugar nos guió hasta uno de los más recientes desocupados departamentos. Era pequeño, con dos habitaciones y un baño. También había una cocina justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Y justo frente a la puerta estaba la sala de estar, vacía por supuesto. Todo estaba algo polvoso pero ordenado. Había muy poco muebles. Un sofá viejo y algo roto. Un antiguo televisor, de esos que aún usaban antenas, y una mesa de madera cuadrada con dos sillas. A Isabel parecía no importarle lo pobre y deprimente que lucía, ella estaba emocionada diciendo que justo del lado de la ventana, que asomaba a un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle, pondría el árbol de navidad que compraríamos.

—Tienes una hermanita muy linda — dijo la mujer.

—… Es mi hija — corregí.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Yo lucí indiferente. No le diría la verdad a la mujer como lo había hecho con Christa, simplemente a partir de ahora actuaría de esa forma con las personas que yo creyera necesario.

—Eres muy joven — comentó.

—Lo sé. Son las consecuencias de ser adolescente — respondí con una sonrisa —. Pero no me arrepiento si es lo que piensa.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa llena de comprensión. Se lo había creído. Por dentro suspiré, y cuando ella avanzó unos pasos para mostrarme el interior de las habitaciones, solté el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Busqué con la vista a Isabel y la encontré recargada del barandal del muy pequeño balcón. —Isabel, ven aquí — le llamé.

Ella corrió hasta rebasarme y adelantarse a conocer las habitaciones. La mujer rio al ver cómo le rebasaba también. Miré la forma en que mi pequeña hermana se divertía conociendo el lugar, maravillada con la idea de tener una casa pequeña solo para los dos. Aún no preguntaba por nuestros padres, como solía hacerlo diariamente y me sentía muy (demasiado) tranquilo por ello. Los estaba olvidando.

Y para mi mala suerte conmigo sucedía lo contrario.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde en la que tendido en el sofá con el teléfono descolgado y tirado sobre la alfombra, pensaba en lo mucho que hubiera preferido morir a su lado. Y como a pesar de ello mi corazón latía con obstinación. Me mantenía con vida para mi gran desgracia. O tal vez no. Quizá seguía con vida porque había otra pequeña vida que tenía que cuidar. No quise saberlo entonces, pero, cuando la puerta de su habitación había sido abierta y ella salió de aquel rosado y alegre cuarto, recordé que no era el único que había quedado solo. Me sobresaltó su llegada. Y me sobrecogió cuando con sus pequeños brazos me abrazó como pudo y me dijo que todo estaría bien. Ella no lo sabía, pero supongo que mi rostro estaba tan lamentable como para necesitar confort de una pequeña niña de cuatro años.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó la mujer una vez volvimos al lugar de entrada.

Isabel, que sostenía suavemente mi mano, jaló de ella y con una gran sonrisa me pidió que por favor ese fuera el lugar.

—… Nos quedamos.

Isabel corrió de nuevo adentro totalmente alegre. Yo pensé en lo mucho que avanzaríamos a partir de ahora. Esté era un gran paso para nuestro futuro juntos.

 **•••**

Remojé el trapeador, después exprimí el agua sobrante y lo dejé caer sobre el ya barrido piso. Afuera estaba nevando y por esa razón, sólo por esa razón, había dejado que Christa se hiciera cargo de la pequeña Isabel durante el tiempo que yo tardará limpiando cada lugar de _nuestro nuevo pequeño hogar_ (como mi pequeña hermana había comenzado a llamarlo). Estaba preocupado porque cada que mi mente no se mantenía ocupada con la limpieza del lugar, lo hacía inventando escenarios donde Christa entregaba a Isabel con _ellos_ ; aquellos que creían que no la merecía. Pero me regañaba a mí mismo diciéndome que no debía seguir desconfiando de alguien quien depositaba toda su confianza en mí sin cuestión alguna.

Era el 23 de Diciembre y yo quería tener todo listo para el siguiente día. Deseaba pasar las Navidades ahí, y estaba seguro que Isabel esperaba lo mismo. El dinero al final se había terminado y solo quedaba lo suficiente para comprar la despensa de una semana y un árbol de navidad no muy caro. Las solicitudes de empleo estaban llenas, pero lamentablemente tenía que esperar hasta después del 25 de Diciembre para poder buscar un empleo.

En el pueblo había un mini-súper en el que podía comprar los alimentos, pero la única forma de conseguir un árbol de Navidad que no fuera talado, era yendo a la pequeña ciudad que estaba a media hora de ahí. Debía tomar el tren y luego un autobús que me llevaría a la plaza. Esas eran las instrucciones de Christa. Ella no podía acompañarme porque todo sería una sorpresa para Isabel, y tomando en cuenta que no confiaba en nadie más para que la cuidara, mi única opción era ir solo y rezar a cualquier divinidad por no perderme y llegar a tiempo.

Tomé el tren a medio día, y mientras se alejaba de la estación una sensación de hundimiento apareció en mi estómago y comenzó a absorber todos mis sentimientos, a excepción del miedo de dejar a Isabel. Me imaginé a mí mismo huyendo y dejándola por su cuenta. El escenario no era el mejor, pero me ayudaba para asegurarme de que nunca jamás haría algo como eso. Yo había decidido que eso era lo que quería y no podía arrepentirme por más que mi cabeza me pidiera que lo hiciera. Y aunque ahora no fuera capaz de ver las luces de las que muchas veces mi madre me había hablado cuando era niño, sabía que estaban ahí, escondidas, y que algún día las encontraría, y volverían a iluminar mi camino como lo habían hecho siempre.

Bajé del tren y caminé las cuadras que Christa dijo hasta la parada de autobuses. Para mí buena suerte el autobús que ella había dicho me llevaría hasta la plaza ya estaba ahí. En la ciudad también nevaba, con un poco más de fuerza, sin embargo no la suficiente para detener el tráfico. Los autos seguían andando, lento para evitar resbalar, pero a montón debido a las muchas personas que salían ese día para alcanzar a comprar todo lo necesario. El aroma de paz y armonía se respiraba por todos lados, aunque quizá era el aroma a ponche y la sensación de que una familia estaba reunida mirando la televisión, lo que me causaba pensar así. Los adornos eran los mismos en todos lados. Los árboles en las jardineras cubiertos de escarchas de colores dorados y rojos, y un poco de nieve también. Las luces amarillentas en las ventanas de los edificios y en los faroles estaban encendidos, porque, a pesar de ser tarde, el cielo estaba cubierto de blancas y esponjosas, como ovejas enmarañadas, nubes.

 _Una navidad diferente a las otras navidades._

Isabel, yo… y un pequeño árbol de navidad. Sin malos recuerdos ni tristezas opacando la alegría. Tal vez no habría regalos, pero si sonrisas.

Y probablemente, esas dos nuevas luces escondidas, se burlarían de mí y de aquel 29 de noviembre en que había jurado no pasar esa navidad con ellos.

Seguro que lo harían.

Quizá también me sentirían irreconocible. El impulsivo Eren, quien respondía ante cada desacuerdo, ahora estaba siendo alguien dócil y sensible ante el cambio de su pequeña familia.

No estaba seguro de ello, pero me gustaba imaginar que ellos no se habían ido del todo.

 **•••**

Inhalé y exhalé una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, manteniendo firmemente el árbol de navidad entre mis brazos, y las bolsas con las compras colgando de ellos también. Las cosas no podían ir tan mal después de todo.

Caminé por algunos minutos más, en completo silencio e ignorando mis propios pensamientos. La carretera estaba rodeada de bosque y el clima se volvía a cada minuto, cada vez más insoportable. No podía ver lo que había delante de mí, la nieve golpeaba mi rostro y congelaba mis pestañas. Apenas y podía parpadear, y cuando lo hacía, apenas y podía abrir de nuevo mis ojos.

El camino en tren estaba bloqueado. La única forma de volver a casa era en auto. Y yo no tenía un auto. Y durante los minutos que llevaba caminando por la carretera, no había visto pasar ni uno solo.

Me sentía tan idiota.

Volteé de nuevo. A lo lejos miré un auto acercarse, y más que aliviado me sentí feliz. Me detuve a esperar a que el auto se acercará lo suficiente y pudiera verme ahí, congelándome. Ésta era una buena oportunidad para pedir me dejaran en el pueblo. Nadie sería tan malo como para dejar que me muriera en el frío… ¿cierto?

Entre más se acercaba fui dándome cuenta de que se trataba de un gran auto, no espectacular, sin embargo sí muy lindo. Avanzaba con parsimonia, previniendo resbalar, y los limpia-parabrisas se movían rítmicamente alejando la nieve que impedía ver el camino. Levanté la mano mostrando el pulgar, buscando con eso llamar la atención del conductor y que por favor se apiadara de mí y se detuviera.

El automóvil llegó hasta mí y se detuvo. Tenía los vidrios polarizados y era imposible reconocer a la persona que se encontraba dentro. Acomodé mejor las cosas en mis brazos, y soltando un suspiró cargado de alivio me acerqué y golpeé levemente la ventana del copiloto esperando respuesta.

—¿Hola? — Golpeé de nuevo y al instante la ventana comenzó a descender —. Disculpe las molestias, pero… — y me quedé ahí sin saber que decir. Las palabras siendo absorbidas por la indescifrable mirada frente a mí. Un hombre de expresión dura, sus ojos mirándome con distancia y frialdad, pero sin perder un toque de cortesía. Sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios y sus manos tamborileaban sobre el volante — pee-ro pensé que tal vez podría brindarme un poco de ayuda.

Él no se movió ni un milímetro. Su vista jamás se alejó de mí y me sentí nervioso por ello. Cuando era pequeño mis padres me habían enseñado que jamás debía subirme al auto de un desconocido, pero extrañamente no sentí ningún peligro mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Era un hombre atractivo. Demasiado intimidante.

Aquel día de noviembre regresó entre mis recuerdos. La discusión con mi padre, y la razón. No me sentía atraído por las mujeres, y se lo había dicho a mis padres porque sabía que era lo correcto. Mamá lo aceptó. Papá dijo que sólo estaba confundido. Yo dije que no era así y entre discusiones prometí no pasar esa navidad con ellos. Lo distante que pareció papá los siguientes días, y de cómo, a pesar de que no lo decía, se sentía decepcionado.

—¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó. Sentí un escalofrió al escuchar su voz, grave y lenta.

—Necesito llegar al pueblo que está aquí adelante. El servicio en tren se suspendió y yo no tengo ninguna otra forma de llegar. Tampoco puedo esperar a que el problema se resuelva, necesito volver a casa — los nervios se notaban en mis palabras, y en ocasiones están se entrecortaban, y no estaba seguro si era por el frío o por lo intimidante de su mirada indiferente —, por favor.

Antes de responder se tomó el tiempo de acabar el cigarrillo y apagarlo contra el cofre del auto. Luego, superando mis ideas, guardó la colilla en una bolsa de plástico que llevaba encajada en la puerta, en lugar de tirarlo a la calle. — Sube — ordenó.

Pero la duda surgió de nuevo entonces. _No relacionarse mucho_. Esa había sido mi primera regla antes de partir con Isabel a ese lugar, y ya la había roto con Christa. ¿Qué consecuencias podía traerme esto? —Gracias — le dije, sintiendo un nudo formarse en mi estómago.

—Hazlo rápido, no tengo tu jodido tiempo — movió algunos papeles y un maletín del asiento del copiloto y los tiró a la parte trasera sin importar como estos se desacomodaban. Parecía un hombre desinteresado ante todo, con una actitud ligera y sin mucha preocupación. Tenía gestos delicados, pero su ceño fruncido junto a su actitud lo hacían lucir como alguien duro.

—Sí… bueno. Es que… creo que…

Él irrumpió con frustración: —Mocoso, ¿estás viendo está mierda de clima? ¿Sabes la hora? Es tarde, me detienes para pedir ayuda pero luego te niegas.

Lo pensé una vez más. Sentí que en cualquier momento me desmayaría con el debate entre si debía o no subir que se llevaba a cabo en mi cabeza. No respondí.

—Bien. Me voy entonces — mencionó desviando su mirada a la carretera, listo para arrancar.

—¡Está bien! Me subiré — abrí la puerta y entré, buscando acomodar de la mejor manera mi cosas. Llenando con la nieve pegada a mis ropas el lugar. Inseguro aún de lo que estaba haciendo. Y aunque quizá estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Arrancó el auto, subiendo de manera automática la ventana y encendiendo la calefacción. Siempre mirando hacia al frente, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Ignoraba mi presencia, ni una mínima atención; cuando yo miraba de reojo la manera silenciosa en la que conducía y el hecho de que no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en socializar conmigo. Y me sentí extrañamente decepcionado, soltando algo que no debía de surgir en ese momento, pero que sentí, captaría su mirada. —Soy Eren… — susurrándolo, deteniéndome antes de decirlo por completo a ese nuevo extraño.

Y funcionó. Reaccionó al instante, moviendo sus gestos en una señal interrogante. —¿Perdón?

Tomé un respiró profundo antes de responder. —Soy Eren.

Él extraño a mi lado elevó las cejas fingiendo interés y aceleró la velocidad. Lo cual no me alegró en lo absoluto en un día como ese. Su manera de conducir ahora era demasiado arriesgada para la raza humana. —Es un nombre bastante simple.

Arrugué el ceño en consternación. No esperaba una respuesta como esa. Fingí reír pensando que solo estaba bromeando. —Sí, supongo — esto comenzaba a ser incómodo.

Esperé unos minutos más para escuchar su nombre, pero éste no hizo otra cosa que mostrar un total desinterés sin cuidado a mi persona. No me miraba. No hacía preguntas. No trataba en lo absoluto de romper el momento incomodo en el que estábamos envueltos. Nada además de parecer perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras pisaba cada vez más el acelerador. Comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala idea subir a su auto. Si hubiese seguido caminando tal vez hubiera sido capaz de llegar a casa al anochecer. Isabel se hubiera preocupado, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Christa le entretendría hasta que yo volviera y ella no sentiría el tiempo transcurrido. Pero ya no tenía opción, estaba en el auto de ese extraño, sintiéndome ofendido y molesto sin justificación, después de todo eso era lo que yo quería de todos: que me trataran con indiferencia.

Cruzamos unas palabras más al llegar al pueblo. Le dije que podía dejarme en la estación y que yo volvería a casa a partir de ahí, pero inesperadamente él dijo que me llevaría hasta allá. Él también vivía en el pueblo, y para mi desgracia, tendría que aceptar cualquier cosa que viniera en el futuro debido a mi estúpida idea de pedir ayuda a un _extraño_ , que resultaba vivir aquí.

Le pedí me dejará en el complejo de departamentos. Él se estacionó cerca de la entrada y antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, bajó del auto para caminar hasta la puerta del copiloto y abrirla por mí. Su extraña muestra de caballerosidad me tomó por sorpresa, apenas pude darme cuenta cuando él ya tomaba las bolsas con la despensa de esa semana.

Di un suspiró. No podía comprender su actitud. Acomodé el árbol de navidad en mis brazos y me adelanté unos pasos para mostrarle el camino. Mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban hasta los departamentos, no pude dejar de sentir su mirada clavada a mis espaldas, como si su respiración estuviera cerca, justo en mi cuello. Me sentí pequeño y expuesto. Y por un momento pensé también que él sabía todo, y que solo estaba intentando engañarme para en cualquier momento decir eso que aquellos que querían llevarse a Isabel habían dicho.

Llegamos y al insertar la llave en _nuestro nuevo pequeño hogar_ , me sentí débil, imaginando que del otro lado estaba Isabel en los brazos de quienes la alejarían de mí. Pero no fue así. Limpio, vació y solitario, tal y como lo había dejado.

—Bueno, gracias por ayudarme.

Un silencio incomodo de nuevo. Me acerqué hasta él para sostener las bolsas. Mis enguantados dedos apenas rozaron los suyos ante mi acción, pero aun así sentí un agradable cosquilleo en mi cuerpo. —Uhh… — lo miré de nuevo, intentando recordar su nombre, siendo consciente de que en realidad nunca me lo había dado.

—Levi — susurró con desinterés al darse la vuelta y avanzar dos pasos lejos de mí.

No supe que decir. Me quedé largos minutos después de haberlo visto marchar ahí parado en la puerta de entrada. Sintiéndome un total idiota. Una vez más había cometido un error sin sentido. Aunque el hecho de empezar de nuevo lejos de todos y olvidar el pasado, no tenía por qué involucrar el hecho de que no podía gustarme alguien. Isabel siempre sería mi prioridad. Pero en realidad todavía era un adolescente capaz de sentirse atraído por alguien, y mientras eso no afectará mis planes, todo estaría perfecto.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Respuestas:**

 **Guest:** Hola, muchas gracias por recordarme y por haberme leído desde hace algún tiempo; sé de lo que hablas, leí su historia y lo sé perfectamente, hablé con ella en su momento y llegamos a un acuerdo, tu consejo es muy bueno, y claro que le seguiré. Muchas, muchas gracias, un abrazo [:

 **Guest:** Y yo estoy tan feliz de traer de nuevo ésta historia, es una de mis favoritas -3-, gracias.

Nos vemos, pronto, pronto.


	3. Tercer Parada

**.**

* * *

 **III  
** "Aprovecha ahora que eres joven  
para sufrir todo lo que puedas,  
que estás cosas no duran toda la vida"  
 **—Fragmento de la novela _El amor en los tiempos de cólera_ —**

El 24 de Diciembre Isabel, Christa y yo, nos movemos hasta lo que a partir de ahora sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

En realidad, sólo de Isabel y mío, aunque Christa había prometido visitarnos constantemente, así como cuidar de Isabel cada que yo no pudiera hacerlo. Eso me hacía sentir muy agradecido con ella, y sobre todo muy feliz de saber que por lo menos tendría a alguien en quien confiar dentro de ese pequeño pueblo.

Al final había logrado tener la casa limpia y ordenada (aunque no hubiera mucho que ordenar) y un pequeño árbol de Navidad cerca del pequeño balcón. No tenía brillantes luces de colores, ni esferas adornando cada una de sus ramas, tampoco había una estrella en la punta; pero tenía una plateada tira de escarcha alrededor de sus artificiales ramas. Isabel lucía feliz con ello, demasiado, y no dejaba de repetir todo el tiempo que ahí, a la mañana siguiente, aparecerían sus regalos.

Y en la pequeña mesa de noche en mí habitación, descansaba acostada una muñeca de trapo, con vestido rosa y cabellos de estambre café sujeto en dos coletas, como las de ella. Tenía una sonrisa y grandes ojos de botón. No hacía nada especial; no era ni remotamente parecido a los regalos que alguna vez tuvo.

Y era preocupante.

Isabel estaba acostumbrada a Navidades grandes y brillantes. Llenas de ruido y chocolate caliente. Cuentos para dormir y regalos a la mañana siguiente. Y en mi situación yo no podía darle nada de eso. No era suficiente. Creía que la decepcionaría.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por eso; no creo que lo material sea importante para ella — me dijo Christa mientras se sentaba frente a mí en la mesa para cuatro, la cual ahora tenía un blanco mantel encima, regalo de ella. Luego, dejó frente a mí una humeante taza de café.

—Es una niña — alegué.

Las formas distorsionadas que el humo formaba, de pronto comenzaron a tener sentido. Me recordaron a la última Navidad con mis padres, aquella donde Isabel había recibido un cachorro como mascota. Un cachorro que al final había terminado cuidando yo, y que, al alejarnos del pasado había sido regalado. La duda sobre si ella lo recordaba o si acaso lo extrañaba comenzó a surgir. Había tantas cosas que estaban quedando atrás y que por más que me esforzaba no lograba olvidar del todo. Para Isabel parecía fácil, ella se conformaba con explicaciones sencillas y luego ante cualquier distracción olvidaba las dudas y alejaba los recuerdos. _Porque seguía siendo una niña_.

Diversión, juguetes y una cálida Navidad.

—¿Y eso qué? — contratacó ella.

—Se decepcionará.

—Creo que ella lo entiende ¿sabes? — Christa estiró su mano por sobre la mesa, en una muestra de que esperaba yo hiciera lo mismo y tomará su mano. Pero no lo hice, solo la miré —. Ella sabe que no puede exigir nada más de lo que tú le das. _«Eren está muy triste»_ me dijo ayer mientras no estabas. Ella cree que ha hecho algo malo para que estés así y se está esforzando por no darte problemas. Sí, sigue siendo una niña, pero se da cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor, del cambio que las personas cerca de ella sufren. Deberías dejar de preocuparte por ella y comenzar a pensar un poco en ti; sacar todo lo que te aflige y así poder ser capaz de hacerla feliz.

Bajé la mirada de regreso al líquido negro. Mi reflejo apenas y podía verse, pero incluso así fui capaz de notar la melancolía que mis ojos reflejaban. Tan vacíos y distantes, tanto que, inclusive Isabel, mi pequeña de cuatro años podía notarlo. Tal vez la persona fuerte de entre los dos no era yo después de todo. Quizá Isabel era mi soporte sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Nunca había imaginado esa situación, ni siquiera algo similar. Creo que jamás piensas que las cosas buenas de tu vida se te pueden ser arrebatadas, _todas,_ en un solo segundo, sin darte tiempo a reproches o arrepentimientos. Sin aviso y sin anestesia. Como si la vida te diera una cachetada con guante blanco y te obligará a vivir la realidad, una de la que no eras participe y que por lo tanto te es difícil adaptarte.

Las cosas eran demasiado buenas para ser ciertas. Debía suponerlo. Debí imaginarlo un momento. No todo sería perfecto por siempre.

—¡Eren, mira esto! — Isabel llegó corriendo hacia mí, aparté la taza con café lo más pronto posible antes de que ella pasará a golpearla y derramará su contenido sobre su suave piel. Sus ojos normalmente alegres, estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que se negaban a caer. Y su labio inferior temblaba en un intento de no formar un puchero. En sus manos el Señor Conejo descansaba herido.

—¿Pero cómo se lo has hecho? — pregunté, tomando de sus manos el peluche.

— _Isabel_ lo atoró en la reja de la ventana, cuando intentó quitarlo su oreja quedó así — sonreí ante la gravedad del asunto.

Siempre que las conversaciones se volvían en tercera persona, era porque la situación era desesperante. El Señor Conejo necesitaba una cirugía.

—Déjaselo a Eren — pellizqué su nariz —… te prometo que lo arreglaré.

Isabel sonrió de nuevo para después salir corriendo de regreso hacia el lugar que a partir de ahora sería su dormitorio. Sus pequeños pasos resonaron en la madera aún no alfombrada del piso, luego se escuchó una puerta cerrarse y todo sonido proveniente de ella desapareció.

Christa suspiró. —¿Qué le dirás cuando pregunte?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sus padres — aseguró, lanzando una daga justo en el blanco —. No sé las razones por las que están aquí, pero es evidente que tiene que ver con ellos, siempre que hay mención de ellos por parte de Isabel pareces tensarte y buscar respuestas.

El conejo "blanco" sobre mis manos se sintió pesado de pronto. Caliente, como brazas ardientes sobre mis dedos. Quise soltarlo y tirarlo lejos, mentirle a Isabel y decirle que después de todo el conejo no se había salvado, que había muerto, que la vida no era un cuento de hadas, que no había príncipes montados en caballos blancos ni princesas esperando a ser rescatadas. Que en la vida hay buenos y malos momentos, que las personas a nuestro alrededor mueren a diario y ella tendría que aprender a seguir adelante con ello. Pero no podía, por lo menos tenía que dejar que mi pequeña hermana mantuviera un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuimos, debía dejar su inocencia intacta, y su cálida sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro. Que aprendiera poco a poco al pasar los años. Ella debía vivir su vida sin adelantar etapas, como ahora pretendía hacerlo yo.

—No lo hará. No tiene que hacerlo, mi deber es ese.

Christa sonrió de nuevo, volviendo al papel de la mujer amable y alegre, y dejando a un lado a la mujer seria. Se levantó y tomando lo poco que había, se dispuso a preparar la comida para ese día.

 **•••**

Cuando dos golpeteos se hicieron sonar en la puerta de entrada por la tarde, justo cuando los tres estábamos en la mesa, esperando a que Isabel terminará de halagar la comida preparada por Christa, sentí como todo por lo que había luchado hasta ese momento se venía abajo. No demostré el miedo que sentí, porque Isabel no debía saberlo. Pero el temor de que tras esa puerta estuvieran _ellos_ , con un gesto molesto y con miles de palabras listas para reprenderme, me hicieron temblar más de lo que lo hubiera hecho la mejor película de terror. Me dije que era imposible, que ninguno de los malos escenarios que imaginaba podía suceder. Que no podían habernos encontrado tan fácil. Intenté hacerme creer todo eso mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando mi mano había tomado la manija de la puerta para poder abrirla, miles de excusas y nuevas probabilidades de escape aparecieron en mi cabeza, desapareciendo al instante de darme cuenta que no era una persona adulta quien había tocado. Frente a mí había una niña, de cabellos negros y ojos luminosos, con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas mostraba parte de sus dientes. Mantenía la mano alzada en un _Hola_ , y los pies meciéndose de atrás hacia delante, juguetonamente.

Era extraño.

Salí por completo del departamento y busqué a los alrededores a alguien, quien sea qué le acompañara. Pero no había nadie. De nuevo _ella_ estaba sola.

—¿C-cómo… q-qué… qué haces aquí? — logré formular al fin.

Ella dejó su sonrisa de lado y dejando de mover sus pies, me señaló con suavidad al otro lado del pasillo, hacía los demás departamentos. —Vivo hacia allá, en el otro lado del pasillo, el último departamento.

Fruncí el ceño aún sin entender. Me puse de cuclillas frente a ella y tomé su mano entre las mías. Estaba helada, no llevaba guantes y la nieve caída, aunque muy ligeramente. — ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?

—¡Te vi llegar el día de ayer! — Exclamó entusiasmada —, y si tú estás aquí, eso quiere decir que Isabel lo está ¿verdad?

Asentí. Intentaba acostumbrarme a su trato tan familiar.

—Mikasa — llamé su nombre y la miré a los ojos —, deberías volver a casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados.

Bajando el rostro para evitar que viera el gesto que hacía a sus palabras, ella dijo: —Está bien, papá no está y no volverá hasta mañana.

Miré sus manos entre las mías y aunque no pude ver su rostro, sentí cada palabra suya impregnada de una incomprendida tristeza. La obligué a verme, listo para decirle que debía volver a su casa (creyendo que tal vez mentía), pero ella había atacado informando de nuevo que estaba sola. Sola. En Navidad. Con la duda aún sobre si era verdad lo que decía le pedí me llevará a su casa. La sorpresa al darme cuenta de que no mentía fue decepcionante. ¿Quién dejaba a una niña sola en Navidad?

—Sé cuidarme sola — me dijo ella, mientras caminábamos por su cocina —. Papá nunca está, y cuando Petra no puede venir me deja sola en casa, aquí — ella abrió un microondas — siempre deja algún platillo para que caliente cuando tenga hambre, aunque normalmente prefiero la comida congelada, papá es muy malo cocinando. Me deja mirar la televisión, y en su dormitorio está la tarjeta de emergencias. Y aquí — está vez me señaló el papel pegado en el refrigerador — está su número, pero no debo llamar a menos que algo grave pase. Se supone que no debo abrir la puerta a nadie tampoco, y que no debo salir, pero sabía que estabas aquí ¿estuvo mal?

Quise decir: _"Sí, lo está"_. Pero no sentía que fuera verdad. El que ella hubiera decidido buscarme al saber que vivíamos en el mismo lugar, en vez de pasar las Navidades sola encerrada en su departamento, me hizo sentir tranquilo. Más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Estaba molesto también. No lograba concebir una idea del por qué alguien dejaría a una niña sola. Mikasa parecía ser una niña lista y muy capaz. No obstante tenía cuatro años y no podía, simplemente no podía pasar los días sola ahí. ¿Es que acaso no tenían miedo de perderla?

La miré una vez más y me di cuenta de que a ella también le era indiferente su situación. Tomando todo con una naturalidad monstruosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo es que llevaba viviendo así?

—¿Quién es Petra? — pregunté, buscando entre ello alguna pista de donde y qué tipo de personas eran quienes le criaban.

—La mujer que me cuida — respondió —, pero es Navidad así que sería imposible que viniera.

—… Ya veo.

Nos miramos fijamente por lo que pudo ser un minuto, quizá más, quizá menos. Luego, con la amabilidad que podía tener con una niña como ella, le dije que estaba bien, ella podía pasar ese día en mi departamento, pero, una vez que la mañana del siguiente día comenzara, la devolvería a su casa.

Tenía que admitir que su situación me había recordado a mi infancia. Cuando mis dos padres tomaban turnos nocturnos en el hospital y ninguno de los dos se presentaba en casa también me quedaba en compañía de mis vecinos, o de algún familiar que se creyera capaz de cuidar de alguien como yo. En ocasiones, cuando no había tiempo de llamar a alguien, o simplemente nadie estaba disponible, pasaba mis días dentro de casa comiendo porquerías y mirando televisión, y solo si quería hacer enfadar a mamá o llamar la atención de papá, corría al patio trasero y cubría de tierra las ropas que mamá había pasado toda una tarde lavando.

Era una verdadera alegría que Isabel no pasase por eso. Había cuidado de ella desde su nacimiento, sólo que –había que admitirlo– los primeros años me sentí obligado a ello. Ahora… ahora era diferente. Ahora ella me necesitaba más que nada, no estaba obligado a cuidarla pero quería hacerlo. Era mi hermana después de todo. Mía. Mi familia.

—¿Está bien que se quede? — me susurró Christa cuando fingíamos servir otro plato para ponerlo en la mesa. La verdad es que sólo lo habíamos hecho para poder intercambiar palabras.

—Está sola en casa — susurré de vuelta.

—Sí, pero ¿y si sus padres vuelven?

—Su padre — corregí, ella me miró extrañada —. Vive solo con su padre, o eso me dijo ella. En todo caso, ella dice que no volverá hasta mañana y… — del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque la nota que había tomado del refrigerador antes de salir — aquí está el número de su padre.

Christa mordió su labio en una señal obvia de preocupación. Y no podía mentir. De igual manera me sentía un poco, sólo un poco, nervioso por tener a la niña ahí. Si su padre volvía y no la encontraba, seguro que se preocuparía (quería creer que el hecho de dejar a su hija sola en casa se debía a una emergencia inevitable; que ella realmente le importaba) y llamaría a la delegación del pueblo. Y los encuentros con la gente de ley no estaban programados en mi nueva vida. No por el momento.

Luego de suspirar, Christa agregó: —Está bien, está bien, para ser sincera yo tampoco tendría el valor de dejarla sola en casa en un día tan importante como este; ¡Es Navidad después de todo! Hay que ser hospitalarios — guiñó un ojo en mi dirección, luego se dio la vuelta con un nuevo plato con alimentos para ponerlo frente a Mikasa.

Mikasa asintió en agradecimiento y decidió comenzar a comer.

Regresé a mi lugar enviando mí vista en dirección a Isabel, quien, entre bocado y bocado, intercambiaba palabras con nuestra nueva invitada, también con Christa. Ella sonreía enormemente, sus ojos brillando con peculiaridad, desprendiendo en cada movimiento la alegría que ese pequeño momento le brindaba. En sus acciones, en sus palabras, nunca estuvo la tristeza de saber que nuestros padres no estaban ahí. No los recordaba, por lo menos durante ese momento no lo hacía. Su felicidad no estaba siendo opacada por absolutamente nadie. Ningún recuerdo, ninguna preocupación.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía mantenerla así? ¿Cuántos serían los días que nos duraría esta nueva felicidad? ¿Acaso había algo esperándonos? ¿Qué pasaba si mañana despertaba y ella ya no estaba a mi lado? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo si después de luchar tanto por mantener a mi familia junta, todo se fuera a la mierda? ¿Estaría solo? ¿Podría soportarlo acaso? No, no lo haría. Y era por eso que había tomado a Isabel. Porque no quería estar solo. Porque éramos todo lo que teníamos, solo ella y yo contra el mundo.

—¡Eren, mira eso! — Isabel tomó mi mano. Las preocupaciones surgidas siendo enviadas lejos al sentir su mano entrelazarse con la mía. Ella estaba ahí, conmigo, en el aquí y ahora, y eso era lo importante —. ¡Hay luces! En el cielo, mira.

Me llevó hasta al balcón, Christa y la pequeña Mikasa nos siguieron. Y ahí sobre el cielo cubierto por un manto negro, había por pequeños instantes, luces de colores iluminándolo, haciéndole saber a todos que incluso en la más profunda oscuridad, podía haber un pequeño rayo de luz. Isabel reía. El pequeño árbol de navidad adornado pobremente, pareció mágico, la escarcha iluminándose con los colores de las luces y frente a nosotros, abajo en la calle, familias enteras, parejas amándose, y niños jugando entre la nieve, se paseaban mirando con admiración el cielo. Guardando en su memoria un alegre recuerdo.

—¿Isabel? — le llamé, apretando su mano en la mía. Ella bajó su sonrisa y me miró con un poco de preocupación. Sonreí haciéndole entender que nada malo pasaba. Me puse de cuclillas frente a ella, acariciando sus cabellos rojos, pasando por su mejilla y terminando sobre sus brazos. Y la abracé. Atrayéndola hacia mi tanto como podía. Apretándola contra mi pecho, y deteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

No me gustaba abrazarla. En algún lugar dentro de mi cabeza le guardaba rencor por haber tomado el afecto de mis padres, por haber obtenido siempre, lo que a mí me había faltado. Celos de hermano. Nunca la había abrazado. Nunca hasta ese momento, en el que ella envolvió sus brazos a mi cuello y beso mi mejilla.

 _._

 _—_ _Tendrás un hermano — tenía trece años entonces, volvía de clases y mamá estaba en casa; ella nunca estaba en casa por las tardes, siempre yendo y viniendo por aquellos blancos y olorosos pasillos de hospital, vestida en ese traje de enfermera, y calzando esos blancos zapatos acolchonados. Tenía que saber que era extraño tan pronto la vi de pie para abrirme la puerta, vestida con jeans y camisa blanca. Quizá el latir rápido de mi corazón lo decía. Tal vez el sueño extraño de la noche anterior era un presagio._

 _—_ _No entiendo — entendía, pero quería creer que las palabras dichas por mi madre no eran las que había escuchado. Quité los audífonos de mis oídos, y la miré fijamente._

 _Mamá bebió el jugo de naranja que sirvió en su vaso de cristal favorito._

 _—_ _¿Qué no entiendes, cariño? ¿Es que no fui clara acaso? — sonrió, en una sonrisa que se antojó burlona, o eso me pareció a mí —. Dije que pronto dejaremos de ser tres personas en esta familia. Hay un pequeño huésped dentro de mí. Serás hermano mayor ¿no te emociona?_

 _No dije nada. No tenía palabras que pudiera expresar la verdadera forma en que la noticia me hacía saber. Estaba ligeramente emocionado mientras mi madre me estrechaba en sus brazos, sonriendo, con los ojos iluminados de la más pura felicidad; pero había algo más, un sentimiento extra. No podía siquiera corresponder y rodear su cintura. En mi cabeza, las imágenes de una infancia solitaria se repitieron tortuosamente, y una pequeña voz me dijo que pronto sería completamente reemplazado._

 _._

—¿Eren? — Isabel llamó suavecito, con sus brazos apretándose más alrededor de mi cuello, no con la fuerza suficiente para dejarme sin aire; sí con la suficiente para hacerme sentir seguro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cuándo vendrán papás?

 **•••**

Muy temprano por la mañana caminé hasta la habitación de Isabel, donde nuestras invitadas también dormían, y con amabilidad desperté a Christa, pidiéndole por favor, cuidará de la pequeña Isabel mientras yo me encargaba de devolver a Mikasa con su padre, quien, quería creer, había vuelto a casa.

—Claro, ve con cuidado — me dijo.

—Gracias.

Me había quedado dormido con la ropa del día anterior encima así que no fue necesario cambiarme nuevamente, sólo me aseé lo necesario de manera fugaz y coloqué una bufanda roja alrededor de mi cuello por el posible témpano de temperatura afuera. Mi mirada viajó hasta la pequeña que paciente esperaba sentada en el escalón de entrada, con las manos bajó sus axilas para darles calor. Con la viste busqué el par de guantes azules que estaban sobre la mesa cerca de ahí, y suspiré mientras me agaché para ponérselos.

Pronto descubrí que, como a Isabel, y en algún momento a mí, a ella le gustaba ver el vaho entre sus guantes.

Mientras mis manos cubiertas por los guantes descansaban en el interior del abrigo negro y Mikasa caminaba a escasos pasos delante de mí pateando la nieve del camino, mi mente maquinaba diferentes escenarios a los que posiblemente me enfrentaría ahora. No tenía un plan en realidad, además tampoco lo creía necesario. Sólo había cuidado de una niña que en Navidad había estado sola, sólo eso, nadie podía molestarse por ello, y si acaso sucedía, me defendería alejando que quizá nunca debió dejarla sola.

Pero incluso antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, fui detenido cuando la voz femenina de una mujer a mis espaldas, llamó el nombre de la niña. Ambos giramos a verla. La reconocía. Era la misma mujer que había visto el día que Isabel y yo arribamos al pueblo.

Venía envuelta en un abrigo rojo, con los cabellos recogidos y sus gafas sobre su cabeza. En sus manos sostenía un par de bolsas que inmediatamente conocí como regalos. La marca en las bolsas me hizo saber que eran caros. Pretendían disculparse con la pequeña con regalos caros. Me sentí molesto.

—¡Oh! — exclamó ella cuando su mirada su fijó en la mía —, pero si eres el chico de la otra vez… ahh… uhh…

—Eren.

—¡Eren! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¿Estás buscando a _Levi_?

La sensación de reconocimiento y emoción hizo que por alguna razón el latir de mi corazón se acelerará. Ella había dicho el nombre del hombre que me había acompañado a casa, el que me había recogido en la autopista y había dicho que tenía un nombre simple. ¿Era acaso posible? Pero si era así…

Y de la misma forma rápida en que la sensación de alegría apareció, la sensación de molestia le reemplazó. Si las cosas eran como imaginaba que eran, él, Levi, había sido el mismo padre con las agallas suficientes de dejar a su pequeña hija sola en un día tan importante.

Comprendí que no debía emocionarme tanto. Él podía gustarme físicamente, pero sentimentalmente… era un poco distinto. No me agradaba en lo absoluto lo que había hecho, mucho menos al saber que no era la primera vez que le dejaba sola. Aunque si bien lo pensaba un poco, durante el tiempo que había compartido con él en el auto, nunca me había parecido el tipo de hombre que puede ser llamado «padre». Frío y distante. No parecía un hombre capaz de mostrar cariño.

—No — le respondí —, he traído a Mikasa, espero que no les moleste, pero he decido invitarla a pasar la noche conmigo.

Hanji, como la recordaba, cambió su gesto en uno de completo alivio.

—Eso es agradable de saber, aquel enano se atrevió a dejarla sola a pesar de que le he dicho que no debe hacerlo — la ira tiñendo cada palabra —, hubiera venido antes, pero no me avisó hasta hace unos momentos. ¡En verdad que necesita ser reprendido! — pateó el piso con furia, casi creí que lo imaginó entre el montón de nieve que voló gracias a eso —. En fin, ya me desquitaré con él, por ahora solo puedo darte las gracias e invitarte a pasar.

—¡No! — grité de inmediato, aterrado con la idea de entrar al departamento de quien, ahora suponía, era el hombre del auto que había dicho que mi nombre era poca cosa —. Quiero decir — intenté aclarar más relajado —, Isabel está en casa, así que tengo que volver.

—Ya veo — a modo de pensar, ella pasó los dedos de su mano por su barbilla —. Entonces, que te parece si vamos todos juntos a la plaza del pueblo, es Navidad así que habrá cosas increíbles, son nuevos en el pueblo así que será bueno que comiencen a vivir nuestras tradiciones.

—No lo sé.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No seas tímido, seguro que tu pequeña hermana no querrá pasar el día ahí encerrada viendo la nieve caer desde su ventana.

Le dije que sí, más por un ser amable que por en verdad querer ir con ella. Corrí al departamento y le informé a Christa e Isabel sobre los planes que teníamos ese día. Ambas estaban felices. Y yo cada minuto más preocupado. El salir a la plaza del pueblo en un día festivo, significaba (quería suponer) que habría pequeños puestos de dulces y regalos, y que Isabel, guiada por ese impulso de niña y el pequeño capricho de ser la consentida y obtener todo lo que ella quería, me haría gastar más de lo debido. Y el gastar dinero de esa manera no era una opción.

Escuché un pequeño grito proveniente de la sala y me apresuré a ver lo que sucedía. Era Isabel y la muñeca de trapo con ojos de botón entre sus manos; sus ojos brillando en emoción. El Señor Conejo, ahora arreglado, también estaba ahí. Entre presentaciones y charloteos, las presentaciones entre _Cascabel_ –como decidió llamar a su muñeca– y el Señor Conejo sucedieron.

—¿Lo ves? — Christa se acercó a mi lado y susurró, mientras mantenía la vista fija en mi hermana y el juego infantil que llevaba a cabo — ella está feliz y realmente no parece importarle si te ha costado uno o dos billetes.

Miré a Isabel corretear de un lado a otro con sus dos amigos sostenidos de cada una de sus manos, a la vez que ella reía y repetía lo contenta que estaba de estar ahí. —Sí, tienes razón.

Salimos de ahí todos juntos, Christa y Hanji platicaban a gusto sobre cosas que solo ellas sabían, a la vez que Isabel y Mikasa intercambiaban información sobre lo que les gustaba, y en alguna que otra ocasión, mencionaban lo que normalmente hacían. Cuando Isabel decía _"cuando vivía con mis papás…"_ antes de alguna nueva información, la sensación de angustia volvía a mí y la duda de si acaso llegaría el día en que la sensación se fuera, me inundaban y absorbían por segundos todo lo que era. Aunque esa misma angustia apareció cuando en una sola ocasión, justo antes de llegar a la plaza y verlas correr hasta el enorme árbol de Navidad donde ahora había un Santa, Mikasa había mencionado algo similar _"cuando vivía con mi mamá…"_

—Es muy tranquilo aquí ¿no es cierto? — me preguntó Hanji al momento de quedarnos solos. Christa había visto a lo lejos a una amiga suya, alta y de cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo, tenía pecas en la cara y una mueca de _todo me vale mierda_ , y había decidido ir con ella. Asentí. —. ¿Es por eso que decidieron venir?

—Eso creo.

—¿Eso crees? ¿No estabas de acuerdo con mudarte? ¡No me digas! Alguno de tus padres recibió una transferencia a algún lugar cerca de aquí, en la ciudad, y decidieron que era mejor que ustedes se quedaran en este pueblo. Dime, ¿le atine?

Simplemente sonreí, sintiéndome incapaz de mentir.

—¿Ellos vendrán pronto? ¿O acaso planean ser igual de irresponsables que ese maldito enano?

Las imágenes de un Eren en las escaleras de entrada a la casa alegando cosas incoherentes, junto a unos padres bien vestidos dispuestos a ir a una cena importante aun cuando se anunciaba una tormenta, se abrieron pasó en mis pensamientos. —Son irresponsables — murmuré sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía —, por eso estamos aquí. Yo… siempre he cuidado de Isabel después de todo.

Hanji tocó mi hombro como pidiéndome que regresara del lugar al que mi mente se había ido. Entonces fui consciente de lo que dije y me disculpe: —Lo siento, es sólo que a veces no puedo controlar mis palabras.

Ella sonrió.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Trabajo con niños después de todo, he conocido a todo tipo de padres y, en un pueblo tan chico como este, es imposible no saber qué clase de familia es cada quien, por lo menos cuando trabajas en un lugar como el mío es así. Conozco casos como el tuyo y el de la pequeña Isabel; mira a Mikasa — Hanji señaló justo al lugar en donde la pequeña junto a mi hermana jugaban con la nieve, intentando hacer un muñeco —, ella es bastante comprensiva y nunca se queja, ella sabe lo difícil que es para ella y su tonto padre adaptarse a su nueva situación, así que nunca la verás maldiciendo o quejándose, pero, siempre hay un instante en que pequeñas frases sobre cómo se siente se escapan de sus labios.

Pensé en las palabras de Hanji, haciendo un especial énfasis en la mención de _nueva situación_ para ella y para su padre. Pensé en la probabilidad de quizá no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y que al igual que Isabel y yo tenían que adaptarse a ese nuevo cambio en su vida, lo cual, por lo visto, aún era difícil.

—… Igual que tu hace un momento — continuó —, has dicho que tus padres son irresponsables y no podrás negarme ese reproche y rencor que vino con ello. Desconozco tu situación real, pero creo que si en verdad te importa, deberías de decirles, hablar con ellos y buscar una solución. Los cambios siempre son aterradores, pero lo es aún más permanecer varado.

Quise reírme ante la ironía de sus palabras. —No creo que lo que nos pasa se pueda solucionar — dije, ocultando la verdad sobre mis padres, pero guardando ese último fragmento que bien podría ayudarme a seguir adelante.

«Los cambios siempre son aterradores, pero lo es aún más permanecer varado»

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? No he dicho nada que merezca ser agradecido. En todo caso, debo ser yo quien te agradezca por haber cuidado de Mikasa el día de ayer, en verdad que si por mi hubiera sido ella no estaría sola, pero su padre no me informó de la situación hasta hace unas horas y fui a su casa tan pronto lo supe. Es un gran, GRAN alivio saber que estuvo con alguien como tú y Christa, no quiero ni imaginar lo triste que estaba de saber que su padre no estaría con ella en Navidad, y para colmo, también su cumpleaños.

La miré sorprendido. —¿Su cumpleaños? ¿De ella?

 _Pero que hombre tan malditamente irresponsable._

—No, no — se apresuró a negar —. El de ella no; de él. Hoy es su cumpleaños y estoy segura de que a ella le hubiera alegrado celebrarlo juntos, pero… él es difícil. Ya lo verás cuando lo conozcas.

No necesito conocerlo, pensé. Si el Levi del que ella hablaba, y el Levi que yo conocía eran el mismo, tenía ya una ligera idea de cómo era, quizá no era algo bien detallado, ni que merecía decir que le conocía mejor que nadie, pero era lo suficiente para saber que era de esas personas apáticas y asociales. Para nada el tipo de padre que yo quería ser para Isabel.

—Pero de alguna forma lo entiendo.

—¿Eh?

—A Levi — aclaró —. No es para nada fácil adoptar el papel de padre, mucho menos si es de un día para otro.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que… — pero la conversación murió ahí, justo antes de que siquiera pudiera decirme algo que me ayudará a de igual forma entender su actitud, ella se levantó de la banca en la que habíamos estado, exaltada, corriendo de inmediato a zarandear a la silueta que avanzaba desinteresa y tranquila hacia nosotros.

Mi corazón bombeando fuertemente ante el descubrimiento de que la persona de quien hablaba Hanji era la misma que hace un par de días me había ayudado en medio de la carretera. Tan apacible y con el ceño fruncido, detuvo a Hanji con un empujón que desde mi punto de vista fue bastante doloroso, sin embargo ella reía, así que no supe si el golpe en realidad no había sido nada grave, o ella era una masoquista.

Nos separaba una distancia de apenas tres metros, y desde ahí pude ver la forma casi despectiva en la que por unos instantes me miró, luego, volteándose hacia el lugar en donde mi pequeña hermana y Mikasa jugaban. Fruncí el entrecejo maldiciendo para mis adentros al darme cuenta de la calidez que había tornado mis mejillas de carmín al topar su mirada con la mía. Apreté las manos sobre mis rodillas y después de unos breves segundos me levanté dispuesto a ir a donde Isabel estaba.

Me mordí el labio inferior al llegar y darme cuenta de la pequeña plática en murmullos inentendibles que padre e hija llevaban a cabo. No obstante no fue necesario escuchar para darme cuenta que, lo que sea que él le decía, a ella la ponía triste.

 _«…_ _Hoy es su cumpleaños estoy segura de que a ella le hubiera alegrado celebrarlo juntos»_

Las palabras se repitieron sin ser llamadas. Seguro de que esa podía ser la razón, me sentí afligido ante la idea.

—¿Podemos terminar de jugar? — preguntó Isabel, en un tono de voz que más bien parecía molesto y exigente, al hombre que ni bien había terminado de hablar con Mikasa estaba dispuesto a llevársela.

—¿Perdón? — el desvió la vista hasta mi hermana. Puede ver en ambos las chispas que con esa simple mirada se dirigían. Él quería intimidarla, pero Isabel no era así de fácil, no cuando algo realmente le molestaba.

—Usted le ha dicho que no podrá estar con ella hoy, así que no hay razón para que no la deje jugar un rato más conmigo — sus manos moviéndose a su cintura y sus gestos y palabras impregnados de esa autoridad que heredó de mamá.

Cuando Levi parecía sorprendido –no de una manera agradable– por la actitud valiente de mi hermana, y dispuesto a replicar las palabras de mi hermana, quien al parecer si había logrado escuchar algo de la conversación, intervine tomando a Isabel por los hombros y llevándola tras de mí.

—¡Vamos, Isabel! — dije, sin despegar la vista de aquellos absorbentes pozos grisáceos, cual abismo ocultó entre cristalinas cataratas. — No seas mal educada, seguro ellos tienen cosas importantes que hacer. Yo en verdad lo siento — le dije, intentando expresar en mi mirada que en verdad estaba arrepentido.

—Eren ¿no es cierto? — el dio un par de pasos más para aproximarnos. Isabel me miró retándome, reprendiéndome y exigiendo el por qué él sabía mi nombre. Asentí hacia él. —Bien. Pues te equivocas — expresó — no tengo nada importante que hacer, así que está bien, la insignificante mocosa que tienes ahí puede jugar con Mikasa.

Mi mano se apretó en los hombres de Isabel al sentir la tensión que me indicaba en cualquier momento se lanzaría contra él por haberla llamado de ese modo. —S-sí, bueno, gracias.

Él soltó la mano de Mikasa y dejó que Isabel la guiará de nuevo hasta el lugar donde anteriormente jugaban. Con Hanji corriendo tras ellas, Levi y yo nos quedamos solos, mirándonos fijamente. En mi mente la idea de que al igual que yo, él estaba buscando adaptarse a un cambio similar al mío, ambos guiados por distintas circunstancias, me llevó a querer conocerle más, cuando la verdad es que eso cambiaría mis planes. Aunque no siempre se necesita un plan, a veces sólo necesitas respirar, confiar, dejarlo fluir y ver qué pasa. Pero… ¿por qué estaba sintiendo ese calor tan agradable naciendo en mi estómago?

* * *

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a review sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** Jaja, gracias, me haces avergonzarme asfds xD jaja, pero también me pone muy feliz que me hayas seguido desde hace años atrás ´:) es muy bonito. Sí, sí, hablé con ella y todo está bien ahora, gracias por decirme de todos modos *corazón*... Claro que los fanfics que tenía en esos fandoms los subiré de nuevo, espero que pronto. ¡Gracias! Gracias!

Nos vemos.


	4. Cuarta Parada

.

* * *

 **IV  
** "Quizá no se note,  
pero la verdad me estoy esforzando  
mucho para no rendirme."  
 **—Cortesía Anónimo—**

Mikasa e Isabel continuaron jugando por un rato más, yendo y viniendo entre esquina y esquina de la plaza, juntando la nieve suficiente para hacer las figuras que pretendían hacer; un muñeco de nieve era lo principal, después habían decidido comenzar con un gran castillo parecido a los de la era medieval, aunque desde mi punto de vista, no eran más que triángulos de nieve que bien podrían ser colinas. No tenían forma alguna, pero con imaginación eso podía ser cualquier cosa.

Yo me mantenía callado y ajeno a la conversación que Levi y Hanji tenían. Ella parecía regañarle, y él parecía no tomarle importancia; él le mirada de forma despectiva, amenazante, y ella respondía con una mirada cálida y burlona. Comencé a creer que tal vez ese par no eran simples amigos. No lucían mal juntos, y parecían conocerse muy bien. Hanji era el tipo de mujer que podría aguantar un carácter tan fuerte como el de Levi, así que no era muy sorprendente darse cuenta que podían estar saliendo. Con esa idea en mente, me dije a mi mismo que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en Levi como alguien atractivo. No era la clase de persona que salía o se fijaba en personas comprometidas, mucho menos si la otra persona ha sido amable conmigo. Viendo las cosas de esa manera, me di cuenta de que Isabel y yo no pintábamos nada bien ahí. Era probable que Hanji tuviera planeado algo ahora que Levi estaba ahí junto a su hija, era su cumpleaños y Navidad también, y quizá nosotros estábamos retrasando o cambiando esos planes.

Pensé en las probabilidades y en el que tal vez no tenía que sacar conclusiones apresuradas; lo mejor sería preguntar. Pero mi confianza no era tanta como para hacerlo. Me levanté de la banca que compartíamos y me disculpé informando que era momento de retirarnos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Hanji se levantó también y zanjó la poca distancia que nos separaba, pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me llevó más hacia ella. La reacción de Levi fue de un total desinterés, chascando los labios y desviando la mirada con molestia.

—¿Tienen algo que hacer? ¿Irán a ver a sus padres o algo así? — fue durante la segunda pregunta, cuando, por algunos instantes, la mirada de Levi cayó sobre mí de reojo; de una manera que advierte de algo que ya se sabe y no se quiere decir. Pero era imposible que fuera así. Alucinaciones mías.

Volviendo de los segundos que la mirada de Levi me mantuvo congelado, giré un poco el rostro para ver a Hanji, ella hizo lo mismo y nuestras narices se rosaron. Ella parecía no comprender el espacio personal. —S-sí, iremos a ver a nuestros padres.

—¡¿De verdad?! — Isabel, olvidando la bola de nieve que sostenía entres sus manos, se abalanzó contra mis piernas haciéndome trastabillar. _Mierda_. No podía decirle a Isabel que estaba mintiendo, porque entonces Hanji preguntaría los verdaderos motivos de nuestra retirada y yo no tenía pensado algo mejor. No tenía excusa alguna en realidad. Sólo no quería seguir ahí, quería darle su espacio a la supuesta pareja, pero aunque sonará ridículo no podía admitirlo en voz alta. Y me había parecido bien mentir diciendo que veríamos a nuestros padres; no me había percatado de que Isabel estaba detrás de mí.

—Tenemos que irnos Isabel — la forma más patética de evadir su pregunta.

—Bueno, si es así, podemos ir a dejarlos, ¿no Levi?

Pero antes de escuchar su respuesta, me apresuré a negar como replica:

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — mis manos extendidas y moviéndose de forma negativa, como quien intenta alejar de sí mismo alguna presencia no grata.

Con una parsimonia elegante y silenciosa, Levi se levantó de su lugar y me miró de frente. Sus ojos parecían perdidos entre bosquejos oscuros, y tan desafiantes como un león a su presa. Me pareció admirable la forma en que su presencia parecía cautivarte y a la vez intimidarte. Era algo especialmente sublime.

—Realmente no me importaría hacerlo — comentó con seguridad. Su voz sonando en mis oídos como una burla de la persona que sabe seguirás negándote. Una autoridad dibujada de amabilidad.

—No — repetí en un tono de voz más alto. Intentando dejarle en claro que él no me intimidaría. No desnudaría mi alma ante él de una forma tan simple. Sus tratos rudos no funcionarían conmigo para desvelar mis secretos. —. Gracias.

Tomé la mano de Isabel y sin despedirme más me apresuré a retirarme de ahí.

Las calles del pueblo estaban llenas de personas; familias y parejas que hablaban sobre su tan magnifica noche anterior, y las siguientes. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro pasando entre los pies de las personas, y empujando a algunas otras, presumiendo entre gritos lo que había sido su regalo de Navidad. Los puestos, las casas y las tiendas estaban adornados con escarchas y luces de colores, también, al pie de la puerta de entrada, tenían alguna figura de porcelana (un reno, un santa, o un pino). Había una pastelería, que ese día en especial se encontraba cerrada, y justo a un lado había una casa de perfil bohemio de dos pisos, el primero funcionaba como biblioteca, el segundo como librería. Y ahí pegado en un cristal de la ventana estaba colocado un anuncio que rezaba «se solicita ayudante».

Una sensación tranquilizadora me acogió y casi pude sentir que la vida se me resolvía.

Era una nueva exageración; nada estaría resuelto por supuesto. Pero cuando todo parece estar teñido de negro, una pincelada en blanco, por más pequeña que sea, resulta esperanzadora.

Bajé la vista a Isabel y ella me miró de vuelta con una sonrisa. Sus ojos seguían llenos de la falsa esperanza de ver a nuestros padres.

Inhalé, exhalé, el vaho que salió provocó que Isabel soplará para buscar formas en el suyo. Luego rió divertida.

—Isabel, entraremos un momento aquí ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí — respondió asintiendo.

Empujé la puerta y de inmediato la campana que colgaba del marco de la puerta sonó al ser golpeada, alertando al hombre en el mostrador de mi presencia. El me miró con serenidad al principio, luego cambio su gesto por uno suave y apenas perceptible sonrisa; duró apenas unos segundos, pero fueron los suficientes para hacerme sentir en confianza. Me acerqué hasta a él, dejando a mi paso la mano de mi hermana libre, la vi correr detrás de unos estantes.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — su voz cordial me hizo saber que el porte de un hombre inglés que ha pasado años y años devorando libros, no sólo era una fachada. Era un hombre maduro, no mayor, rozaba quizá los treinta, pero su presencia era imponente; un líder. Alguien en quien podrías sembrar tu confianza sin dudarlo si quiera un poco.

—Soy Eren Jaeger — le dije, extendiendo mi mano en un saludo. Él la tomó y esperó a que continuara: —. Estoy aquí por el anuncio.

—Encantado, Eren. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, por favor llámame Erwin.

Me hizo pasar, junto a mi pequeña hermana, a un área detrás de la puerta que estaba al fondo del lugar. Resulta que daba hacia lo que era su casa. Todo el lugar estaba hecho de madera fina, lustrado y adornado por objetos antiguos. Había un toca discos y un teléfono de cono en la pared a mi izquierda, a mi derecha estaba una pared de cristal que llevaba al jardín. En la sala, los muebles también estaban tallados en madera, y la mesita de en medio era de cristal, ahí había grandes tomos de libros con las hojas amarillentas y un poco pellizcadas, eso y la pasta de cuero gastada, dejaban en evidencia su constante uso. El comedor, fue al área que nos dirigió después, ahí nos pidió que tomáramos asiento; todo desprendía un olor a libros viejos, combinado con canela y sándalo. Había una pared de cristal también allí, que daba a un jardín en el que parecía haber una fuente que no estaba funcionando. Y arriba, en la parte de concreto de la pared, pendía un reloj en forma de búho, las puertas sobre el área del pico, decían claramente que de ahí salía un búho anunciando la llegada de la media noche y del media día.

—¿Te gusta? — le escuché preguntar, despertando de mi ensoñación y dándome cuenta de que ahora Isabel estaba recargada de una mesa que sostenía una pecera.

—Son bonitos — dijo ella.

—Isabel — murmuré.

—Está bien, no me incómoda — dijo él, sentándose frente a mí en el lugar que antes ocupaba Isabel. Me tendió una taza de chocolate caliente y en él había algunos malvaviscos flotando. Igual a un niño. Fruncí el ceño, molesto por la indirecta tan obvia.

—Me gusta coleccionar cosas antiguas — dijo —, y hay tantas cosas viejas aquí que supongo me ha resultado inevitable no darte un trato especial.

Se recargó del respaldo de su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, provocando que de esa forma sus músculos se ciñeran a su camisa blanca como si de una nueva piel se tratará. Era un hombre atractivo, lo que me hizo pensar en que él bien podría ser el dueño de muchas de las fantasías de las mujeres solteras, adultas y jóvenes.

—Esté lugar no recibe muchas visitas como me gustaría que lo hiciera, pero incluso con eso soy capaz de saber que eres un rostro nuevo en el pueblo ¿verdad? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes con tus padres?

—No — se adelantó Isabel, sentándose a un lado de él y capturando su atención —. Estamos solos, Eren dice que ellos no pueden venir con nosotros ahora; pero ha dicho que hoy iremos a verlos.

Bajé la mirada incapaz de soportar las palabras de mi hermana. No tenía manera de solucionar ésta mentira.

—¿Es así? ¿No planean quedarse a la feria de fuegos artificiales que habrá hoy? — levanté el rostro escéptico. El hombre me miró de reojo guiñándome uno de sus ojos después, como quien me acaba de salvar la vida. Isabel, maravillada con la idea de los juegos artificiales, tomó las manos del señor Erwin y le obligó a seguirla, corriendo alrededor de la mesa mientras le insistía en que le contará más.

Me sentí agradecido porque acababa de solucionarme un gran problema.

Cuando Isabel le dejó marchar, y ella obtuvo el permiso de andar por el jardín, volvió a sentarse y continuó su charla: —Así que están solos. No irán a ver a sus padres ¿no es cierto? ¿Por eso te sentiste apenado?

Asentí.

—Porque no le dices lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

—Usted no entiende — apreté la taza entre mis manos —. Tengo mis razones; no podemos ver a nuestros padres. Ella es mi responsabilidad ahora. Estoy agradecido con lo que acaba de hacer, pero no pretenda sermonearme cuando no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Necesito el empleo, eso es todo lo que usted necesita saber.

—¿Qué harás con la niña? — preguntó.

—Ella entrará a la escuela pronto, así que durante la mañana y parte de la tarde no habrá problemas con ella; necesitaré solo unos minutos para recogerla y llevarla con Christa, ella ha prometido ayudarme con eso... aunque no siempre será posible.

Él suspiró y como si tuviera una larga barba, pasó sus dedos por su barbilla a modo de pensar. El silencio que siguió a eso fue incómodo. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que me dejará obtener el empleo, aunque entendía completamente si no era así. Podría buscar algo más, aunque no podía seguir deambulando como si nada cuando el fin de mes llegaría más pronto de lo esperado. Y si las cosas al final no resultaban muy bien, viajaría muchos, muchos kilómetros, al lugar más lejano que pudiera conseguir y usaría el dinero de emergencias. Por supuesto, esa opción sólo era viable en casos desesperados, esperaba nunca más recurrir a ello. Por lo menos durante un buen tiempo.

—De acuerdo, Eren — él extendió una mano hacia mí en muestra de que nuestro trato quedaba sellado —, te dejaré obtener el empleo, pero tienes que prometerme que serás responsable, no sólo conmigo, también con ella.

Sonreí, y entonces pude sentir que parte de la oscuridad sembrada estaba iluminada.

•••

Los días continuaron pasando sin perdonar a nadie. Año nuevo llegó, y dio paso a enero. Los días se volvieron más fríos, y los turistas comenzaban a retirarse. Los pequeños puestos con recuerdos, juguetes, gorros y demás, comenzaron a desaparecer gradualmente. El gran árbol de navidad en la plaza seguía siendo iluminado noche tras noche, pero cada vez eran menos los niños que se quedaban a jugar. Poco a poco la emoción de la época navideña desaparecía y volvían los días normales. Mientras Isabel y yo intentábamos hacer lo mejor posible por adaptarnos a esa nueva vida; a ella le resultaba mucho más fácil.

Durante los días siguientes al día de Navidad, comencé mi trabajo con el señor Erwin. Era algo sencillo, únicamente tenía que cuidar el piso de la librería mientras él se hacía cargo de la biblioteca. Isabel iba conmigo durante esos días. A el señor Erwin no le molestaba, en realidad, había sido por él que al final me decidí a llevarla, a él no parecía importarle tenerla revoloteando a su alrededor; normalmente se la pasaba leyendo los libros de la sección infantil (o por lo menos lo intentaba), otras veces charlaba con él y le contaba sobre lo que solía hacer cuando no vivíamos ahí, nunca mencionaba a nuestros padres, o algo que los recordará, y cuando lo hacía, ignoraba su –alguna vez– presencia. Al principio la idea de que Isabel pasará la mayor parte del tiempo con él me era molesta, pero por demás incomoda. Luego había aceptado la idea, descubriendo un par de días después de año nuevo que él en realidad tenía una pareja. No era una hermosa y despampanante mujer como me hubiera gustado imaginar. Era alguien con un carácter serio y reservado, no hablaba mucho, pero la primera impresión que me llevé de _él_ fue inesperada.

Se había acercado a mí mientras despachaba un libro; su nariz había rozado mi cuello y había aspirado mi aroma. Mi reacción no fue la mejor, pero no había forma correcta de reaccionar a eso. Luego, el señor Erwin me hizo saber que era su pareja, y que había estado fuera por un viaje de trabajo. Y después de preguntarme si acaso me molestaba el hecho de que él viviera con un hombre, me dijo que se llamaba Mike.

Entonces había deducido que quizá el tener a Isabel cerca de él era como llenar esa necesidad de tener hijos.

No estaba seguro si eso me debía hacer feliz, o preocuparme, pero mientras la sensación que me causaba su cercanía no fuera enojo por mí estaba bien. A Isabel tampoco parecía molestarme, aunque sus dudas respecto a la pareja surgían por momentos. Evadía sus preguntas, incapaz de responderle. Entendería cuando fuera mayor.

—Se quieren, y la gente está junta porque se quiere — le dije una vez. Ella se sintió conforme.

Su amistad con la pequeña Mikasa también comenzó a crecer, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mi relación con Levi. No es que buscará algún tipo de relación con él más allá de ser buenos vecinos, pero ni siquiera eso me era posible. Él normalmente no estaba en casa, y era Petra –un mujer de estatura pequeña, cabellos cortos de color miel, y sonrisa encantadora. Muy amable– quien cuidaba de Mikasa y se encargaba de llevarla al parque no muy lejos de ahí para que jugará con mi hermana. Había descubierto que podía ser muy agradable hablar con ella, aunque en ocasiones adoptaba una actitud de «mamá gallina». Ella estaba casada, y amaba a su esposo aunque era desesperante, según sus palabras. Casi igual a la actitud indiferente de Levi conmigo.

Las pocas veces que él era el encargado de llevar a Mikasa al parque (por insistencia de ella), él se mostraba renuente a iniciar una conversación conmigo, respondiendo mis saludos con una mirada de soslayo o un suspiro que no sabía descifrar entre molestia o cansancio. Tal vez era un poco de ambas. Y cuando pretendía preguntarle algo él respondía de forma simple y despectiva, y cuando parecía no soportar mi insistencia, se alejaba un poco y encendía un cigarrillo. Petra me había dicho que para él era difícil socializar con los demás, yo creía que sólo no tenía interés en hacerlo.

Y sin embargo la mañana del primer de día de clases de Isabel, él tocó a mi puerta con la firme intención de mantener una conversación mucho más larga de lo habitual, aunque sólo era para pedirme un favor.

Petra había enfermado y no podría cuidar ese día de Mikasa, y él tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo, el cual, descubrí, estaba en la ciudad. Necesitaba que llevará y recogiera a Mikasa de la escuela.

—... por supuesto te pagaré el día por cuidar de ella, tampoco pretendo que lo hagas gratis.

Yo estaba realmente fascinado por la charla, que si bien no era como me hubiese gustado, era mucho mejor que los monosílabos recibidos todo ese tiempo, que no me importó en lo absoluto que me pagara por cuidar de Mikasa.

—En realidad no es necesario que lo haga. Puedo cuidar de ella — respondí. Sonriendo. Era inevitable no hacerlo.

—Dije que lo haría, no te pregunté si era necesario — respondió indiferente, sentándose sobre sus talones para acomodar la mochila de Mikasa en su espalda. No intercambiaron, palabras, apenas una ligera mirada que posiblemente entre ellos sabrían descifrar. Se despidió de mí y sintiéndome satisfecho con lo sucedido, las llevé a ambas a su primera clase.

•••

Hanji aceptó sin problemas tener a Isabel en su curso. La había visto una semana antes de iniciar y le hice saber que durante su primer año Isabel había recibido una educación particular, con una profesora que entraba y salía de la casa día con día, nunca había estado en un salón de clases y aunque ella parecía emocionada con la idea, no podía dejar de preocuparme por como tomaría eso.

—Estará bien, no te preocupes tanto — me repitió cuando en la puerta de entrada, la mano de Isabel pasó de mi mano a la de Hanji —. Estoy yo aquí, y lo parezca o no, soy muy buena con los niños. Ella podrá adaptarse.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? — preguntó mientras continuaba haciendo pasar a los niños.

—¿De mí?

—Tus estudios. ¿Tus padres están de acuerdo en que hayas dejado de estudiar?

Ese era un tema que no quería tocar.

—Sí, por supuesto — respondí seguro —. Ellos entienden que no tenga claro lo que quiero para él futuro y no planean presionarme — mentí —. Y estoy seguro que, cuando todo esté más claro para mí, podré continuar.

Las mentiras se hacían cada vez más y más grandes. La presión sobre mí crecía y yo no estaba seguro si podía aguantarlo por siempre. Pero sólo sería hasta que fuera mayor. Marzo estaba cerca, mi dieciochoavo cumpleaños sucedería, y eso resolvería otro gran problema. O por lo menos eso esperaba.

•••

Cuando caminaba de nuevo hacia la escuela, y los muchos niños que iban de salida pasaban a mi lado de la mano de sus madres, distinguí a lo lejos entre los copos de nieve aquella melena de cabellos rojos que sobresalía entre las demás. Estaba sentada en la acera, justo a un lado de Mikasa y Hanji las cuidaba muy de cerca. Estrujaba entre sus dedos la mochila de oso que le había comprado para esa ocasión. Una vez los pasos de distancia fueron menos entre ella y yo, alzó la mirada de sus manos nerviosa y la dirigió a mí.

Sus pestañeos eran lentos y difíciles. Sus ojos estaban reteniendo las lágrimas; rojos e hinchados. En el momento que estuve hincado frente a ella, se abalanzó contra mí apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, intentando ocultar su rostro.

Hanji me miró desde su posición con seriedad, y un gesto que decía _Lo siento_.

—Le han molestado — me dijo Mikasa —. Lo han hecho por el color de su cabello.

Llevé mis manos tras su espalda y la apreté contra mí con delicadeza. Mi mano viajó hasta su cabeza buscando acariciarla. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno con las palabras de ánimo, pero desde que tenía a Isabel comenzaba a aprender.

—¿Qué hay de tus súper poderes? — pregunté —. ¿No has dicho que con ellos eres invencible? — le sentí asentir —. Entonces no dejes que te derroten ahora.

—Eren quiero volver a casa — murmuró, intentando no quebrar su voz –. Quiero ver a mamá, también a papá. Extraño a _Musician_ , también mis juguetes. La comida de mamá es más rica que la tuya. No quiero seguir aquí, Eren, esto no es divertido. No tengo amigos.

—¿Qué hay de Mikasa? Ella es tu amiga ¿no es cierto? — le dije, desesperado por no seguir escuchando esas palabras que seguro llevaba guardándose mucho tiempo.

—L-lo es — susurró.

—Entonces sopórtalo un poco más ¿sí? Te prometo que con el tiempo todo será mejor. Es el primer día, no te des por vencida con eso; a papá no le hubiera gustado. Aprenderé a cocinar mejor, compraremos juguetes y con el tiempo podemos obtener un perro al que podrás llamar _Musician_ si quieres... Y te prometo que más pronto de lo que imaginas, te llevaré con nuestros padres.

Ella me soltó para limpiar con su antebrazo sus lágrimas. Mikasa, quien había visto la toda la escena en completo silencio, como si entendería lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla con total afecto. Lo agradecí.

Saqué los guantes que Isabel llevaba en su mochila de oso y se los tendí para que se los colocará. Los cogió con sus dedos temblorosos y los colocó sobre ellos mientras sorbía sus mocos con su nariz roja y húmeda. El vaho que salió de su boca fue rodeado por las pequeñas manos de mi hermana, aquel signo era para tranquilizarse.

¿Isabel era tan fuerte como creía? No, no lo era. En ese momento ella me pareció una hoja que podía moverse con el viento y romperse, y mi trabajo sería ser el tronco que sostuviera aquella hoja y ver como desprendía la última gota de tempestad.

—¿Qué tal si compramos unos helados? — propuse.

—¿En invierno? — cuestionó Mikasa.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Sabía que era irónico el comprar helado en pleno invierno pero de una u otra manera la heladería quedaba un poco alejada del lugar y me daría tiempo para pensar en algo que calmaría a Isabel, mientras tanto ellas podrían quedarse en la biblioteca. Sería mucho pedir, pero sabía que el señor Erwin lo entendería.

—Mi papá no me deja comer dulces — comentó Mikasa mientras avanzábamos hasta la biblioteca.

—Sí~, pero tu papá no está aquí y hoy tú estás a mi cargo.

Ella me sonrió ligero y aceptó ser mi cómplice al guardar el secreto de los helados a Levi.

Al llegar a mi área de trabajo, le informé al señor Erwin sobre la situación de mi hermana, nada que pudiera comprometernos, sólo un «le fue mal en la escuela» y él pareció entenderlo. Me prometió cuidar de ambas niñas en lo que volvía de la heladería. Al doblar en la primera esquina, y al atravesar los arbustos que impedían la vista de la casa de dos pisos, me rompí. En cuclillas sobre el suelo, ocultando mi rostro de las miradas curiosas. Las lágrimas se perdían entre el camino de mi mentón hacia mi cuello, y me era inevitable el estremecimiento ante cada lágrima liberada. Cuando me creí capaz de continuar, me levanté y retomando mi paso, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo negro y bajé la cabeza para evitar más miradas curiosas.

Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de levantar mi vista y guiarla hacia a mi lado derecho. Justo ahí, a punto de cruzar la calle, me topé con aquel par de ojos motivo de mis estremecimientos y de mis rubores ligeros sobre mis mejillas; aquel par de ojos oscuros estaban frente a mí y me inspeccionaban con curiosidad. No me moví, ni siquiera cuando cruzó la calle y la distancia se volvía mucho, mucho menor. Lo siguiente que sucedería sería lo que marcaría el verdadero inicio raro entre nosotros: en sus manos enguantadas sostenía una gardenia tan blanca como la nieve que en ese invierno caía.

—Las gardenias transmiten alegría — susurró con un tono de voz barítono. Me sorprendí bastante, a decir verdad. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la persona tan fría y distante que había visto todo ese tiempo, en ese momento de pronto actuaría como alguien que intenta darme confort.

—Gracias — murmuré, tomando con la mano izquierda la flor.

Siempre me había preguntado si en verdad existía aquel contacto que por más hecho mierda que estés te reconforta de alguna manera con solo un roce y unas dulces palabras, que tantas veces había leído en las viejas novelas que mamá leía. Porque por lo menos en ese instante creí haberlo vivido; el apenas roce de mi mano con sus dedos, me hizo sentir menos vacío, más completo, pero sobre todo perdido, y de alguna forma sabía que la única opción de hallar el camino sería a través de él.

No le dije la razón por la cual mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, Levi tampoco la pregunto. De hecho, se mostró tan desinteresado como siempre mientras me acompañaba a la heladería. Habló muy poco, primeramente de la gardenia que me había ofrecido antes. Al parecer un chico estaba repartiéndolas en la estación, la razón no me la dijo, probablemente no la sabía, pero pensé en que quizá él chico solo quería darle un poco de alegría a todos. Después mencionó que había terminado antes de lo previsto el trabajo pendiente, y podía pasar el resto de la tarde con Mikasa, me pregunté cuánto de eso podía ser verdad, él no parecía el tipo de padre que pasa la tarde jugando al té o la casita. Pero no dije nada, decidí creerle.

Al volver a mi lugar de trabajo, él no se despidió, en realidad, se mantuvo en el mostrador conversando con el señor Erwin, muy amistosamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Busqué a las pequeñas entre las pocas personas. No tardé en encontrar a Mikasa sentada en una de las mesas de estudio. Isabel estaba con ella: mantenía la cabeza recargada en la mesa, sobre sus brazos cruzados. Miraba hacia la ventana que estaba en su lado derecho, la cual dibuja el horizonte en perfectos tonos naranjas y rojos, tan brillantes y llenos de magia como la misma Isabel.

Suspiré y después de pedir una disculpa al señor Erwin por las molestias, me acerqué hasta ellas. Mikasa, tal vez entendiendo la situación, corrió a la silla de enfrente y me dejó libre la que estaba a un lado de mi pequeña hermana. Le di las gracias con una sonrisa.

—Quiero volver a casa — murmuró sin girar a verme. Su voz sonó rasposa y forzada, estaba haciendo su mayor intento por no soltarse a llorar de nuevo.

—No podemos hacerlo.

Miré de nuevo a través del cristal de la ventana la forma en que los naranjas contrastaban con el perfecto blanco de la nubes, y como con los colores invernales parecían ofrecer sueños; sueños tan vívidos que despertaban inquietudes trascendentales, que cobraban vida y mostraban panoramas al desnudo de lo que fue nuestra vida perdida, y también la manera en que formaban nuevos senderos que debíamos explorar. Le ofrecí el helado y ella lo recibió por educación. Mikasa aceptó el suyo con renuencia, enviando una mirada de soslayo a su padre.

Entonces Isabel preguntó: —¿Por qué no? — y de nuevo, no me miró.

Deslizando la gardenia sobre la mesa, la coloqué justo rozando los dedos de su mano izquierda. —Las gardenias transmiten alegría — le dije, retomando las palabras que antes me habían sido dichas.

—No te rindas solo porque has tenido un primer mal día de escuela; las primeras veces no siempre son lo que uno espera — continué hablando —. Yo también tuve un primer día de clases, y por supuesto que tampoco me fue de maravilla, de hecho, siempre fui malo para hacer amigos, no obstante, yo sé que no sucede lo mismo contigo. ¿Isabel? — Llamé, pero ella no volteó —, sé que es difícil, pero al final creo que podremos lograrlo. Harás amigos, te lo aseguro, y si esos niños no se dan cuenta de cuán magnifica puedes ser es porque no son dignos de tener una amiga como tú... No te voy a pedir que creas que está vida es fácil, sólo te pido que seas más fuerte.

Un par de palabras bonitas no podían cambiar todo y borrar lo que sea que le hubieran dicho de su mente. Para ella, las voces seguían resonando fuertemente en su corazón. Yo también había sido un niño, y yo también había sido burlado muchas veces por los demás, pero a diferencia de ella, jamás me deje vencer por eso; era por ello que entendía perfectamente lo que sentía.

—Y~ si en algún momento no crees poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte siempre puedes usar las palabras mágicas — le dije rememorando el momento cuando a mis cinco años mamá me las había dicho a mí también.

Isabel me miró por primera vez. El helado escurría entre sus dedos y consciente de que no se detendría, se decidió a comerlo. —¿Me las dirás? — preguntó con fragilidad.

—No lo sé, no lo sé — dije con diversión —, no creo que una mujer tan fuerte como tú las necesite — me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos, en un pose de orgullo fingido.

Entreabrí los ojos y la vi sonreír, mostrando con gran satisfacción las hileras de dientes blancos. Una sonrisa que aunque parecía sincera, aún intentaba ocultar la profunda herida que ella había sufrido. Me sentí tan inútil al no poder protegerla.

— _Hocus Pocus_ — mencioné volviendo a una posición cómoda —. Un simple hechizo que te devolverá la felicidad. Sólo debes de cerrar los ojos, pensar en algo que te haga feliz y repetir las palabras. La magia eventualmente surgirá su efecto.

Sonreí.

—La magia no es real — escuché de pronto de la niña de enfrente. Mikasa nos observaba con serenidad; en sus ojos brillaba la firmeza de creer en sus propias palabras.

Pretendiendo molestarme, pellizque su nariz: —¡Oye! No dudes de la magia señorita. Si tú crees en ello, todo se hará realidad. Así que nunca dejen de repetirlas — mencioné mirando a ambas.

—Tus deseos no se cumplen a menos que trabajes duro para conseguirlos — dijo, las palabras que evidentemente no eran de una niña. Maldije en mi interior a su padre y su estúpida forma de robar la inocencia a una niña.

—La magia no necesariamente son polvos mágicos y varitas. Tus sueños, pensamientos, tus deseos, todas las historias por más absurdas que sean, si tú crees en ellas y no dejas de hacerlo, se harán realidad. Trabajar duro en ello es solo uno de los requisitos.

—Hocus Pocus — de pronto susurró Isabel —. Suena gracioso — y se rió.

—¡Entonces funciona! — exclamó Mikasa, en una acción que por primera vez me pareció propia de una niña de su edad. Las miradas posadas en nosotros y el repentino escandalo formado, alertaron a mi jefe y a su padre de lo que sucedía, avergonzando me disculpe con todos.

—Sí, así es. Así que Mikasa, cuando algunas veces te sientas intranquila, no dudes en usar la magia.

•••

—Lo haces bien — me dijo mientras caminábamos juntos a casa. La pequeña Isabel y la dulce Mikasa caminaban delante de nosotros, a una distancia prudente; jugaban con la nieve y platicaban sobre cualquier cosa que no les recordará el terrible primer día de clases de Isabel.

—¿A qué se refiere? — pregunté, porque realmente no lo entendí.

—Los niños — escupió fuera el humo de su cigarrillo (algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo, pero me guardé mi opinión).

—Los niños — repetí, intentando creer en sus palabras. ¿Lo hacía bien? No, yo no lo creía. Estaba siendo amable, y le había mentido a Isabel una y otra vez, porque quería evitar que sufriera, pero quizá las mentiras serían mucho más dolorosas con el tiempo. No lo sabía. No lo hacía bien. Intentaba protegerla pero parecía hacer lo contrario. Quizá parecía que realmente funcionada, que realmente tenía un vínculo especial con ella que me hacía quererla con devoción, pero yo lo dudaba. Cada una de mis acciones eran consecuencias de cada una de mis mentiras. No lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero ellos no lo sabían.

Cuando llegamos al complejo de departamentos, cada quien fue en la dirección del suyo. Levi pagó el tiempo que cuide de Mikasa, y, aunque estuve tentado de decirle que no era necesario, me quedé callado y acepté sin protestar el dinero, luego, lo vi desaparecer junto con ella tras la puerta de su hogar. Isabel y yo nos quedamos de pie en el pasillo, ella sostenía mi mano mientras su mirada se mantenía en las botas lila para nieve. Llevaba el gorro puesto a pesar de que ya no nevaba, y cada mechón de cabello que pretendía escapar de ahí, era inmediatamente ocultado de nuevo. En su mano libre sostenía la gardenia, y mientras la miraba ahí, cabizbaja, repitiendo en su mente de manera incansable las palabras que le fueron dichas, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que nada fuera mentira.

Deseé ver a mis padres pronto.

—Hocus Pocus — susurré.

Pero la felicidad no regreso ese día.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a Review sin cuenta:**

Guest: No es ninguna clase de sueño, lo juro. Tampoco tienes porque dudar, realmente soy yo xD Con un nombre de usuario distinto claro, pero sin duda la misma Mitsuko de ese entonces! Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, un abrazo grande ❣️.


	5. Quinta Parada

.

* * *

"Tu mente creará mentiras piadosas  
necesarias mientras es conscienten de las  
verdades dolorosas que las hacen necesarias"  
Y tu mente te castigará por creer ambas"

 **—Fragmento del cuento _Un monstruo viene a verme—_**

— _Eren — llamó ella desde la cocina. En su voz podía distinguir ese matiz de reproche y enojo, pero sobre todo alivio y preocupación. Sabía que sería regañado, y, como todas las veces anteriores me mantuve oculto en el armario de mi habitación. No era la primera vez que me regañaban pero nunca me había gustado que lo hicieran. No era una mala persona, pero cada vez que veía a los ojos a mi madre y en ellos veía esa ligera molestia mientras recitaba incansablemente cada una de mis travesuras, sentía la decepción invadirme, y me repetía a mí mismo que no era un buen hijo, aunque ella no lo dijera._

 _Tapé mis oídos, porque su voz era molesta. No quería seguir escuchando como llamaba mi nombre con esa voz; deseaba que lo hiciera con dulzura, pero no se lo diría._

 _A dentro estaba oscuro, pero no me daba miedo. Nunca había creído en los fantasmas o monstruos, no en los que no veía. Pero mamá no lo sabía, ella, al igual que mi padre, creían que le temía a la oscuridad porque yo se los había dicho una noche. «Quédate conmigo» había susurrado cuando mamá se disponía a regresar al trabajo «no me gusta cuando está oscuro»; lo hizo, se quedó a mi lado esa noche y las noches siguientes. Aunque una semana después su calidez fue reemplazada por una lámpara que se conectaba en la cabecera de mi cama. Tenía forma circular, pero, cuando era encendida, las paredes se llenaban de estrellas. Yo no quería estrellas en mi habitación, yo quería a mis padres, pero ellos no lo entendían._

— _Eren — llamó de nuevo, esta vez su voz sonó más cerca que antes. Estaba dentro de mi habitación, buscándome._

 _En mi interior repetí muchas veces «busca en el armario», como si creyera que al hacerlo mis palabras resonarían en su mente y entonces ella se daría cuenta de cuán solitario me sentía. Que no había sido mi culpa. Que yo no quería hacerlo._

— _¡Tengo que volver al trabajo! — casi gritó. Abrí los ojos para verla a través de un pequeño agujero en la puerta. Llevaba su uniforme de trabajo. Blanco y perfecto, su cabello recogido en una trenza y sus manos dentro de las bolsas de la bata de enfermera. Supe que estaba llorando porque sentí la humedad en mis mejillas, y entonces hice un gran esfuerzo por no sollozar o ella me escucharía. Quería que me encontrará, pero hacía todo el esfuerzo para que no lo hiciera. —Estás en el baño ¿no es cierto? — su pie comenzó a golpear rítmicamente el piso. «No, no lo estoy, ¿por qué no revisas?». —. ¡Bien! Si no quieres salir no lo hagas, pero escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir — ella caminó hasta la puerta del baño, y habló con ella todo el tiempo. Yo no estaba ahí, lo hubiera sabido si la hubiera abierto. —. No estuvo bien lo que hiciste, Eren. No debes de pegarle a las personas ¿entiendes? Has sido muy descortés, una persona cortes no hace eso, independientemente de lo que Jean haya dicho, tú debes de ser amable, debiste avisar a tu profesora ¿entiendes? No lanzarte contra él como si nunca te hubiera enseñado modales._

 _Ella guardó largos minutos de silencio. Se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta mientras yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella la abriera y se diera cuenta de que no estaba ahí, entonces ella me buscaría y yo creería que estaríamos jugando a las escondidas, como muchas veces había escuchado contar a mis compañeros. Nunca jugué a las escondidas con mamá, pero quise hacerlo._

— _Eren — suspiró, está vez parecía más tranquila. Vi, por el agujero de la puerta del armario como ella recargaba la frente en la puerta y su mirada cambiaba a una de derrota. Me dije que la había decepcionado de nuevo, aunque nunca fue mi intención. Actuaba sin pensarlo, y ellos me provocaban, no era bueno haciendo amigos y a veces todo se salía de control. Jean se había burlado de mí ese día porque mis padres habían faltado al día de "Mis padres y sus profesiones", y había tenido que pasar la mañana sentado en la última mesa del salón escuchando a los demás. Yo no sabía que ellos faltarían, e, incluso cuando el reloj marcaba poco menos de cinco minutos para el final de la hora, mantuve la esperanza de que ellos aparecerían. No lo hicieron, y Jean se burló de mí. Mi ira se descargó con él. Mamá lo hubiera sabido si en lugar de sermonearme en el auto me hubiera preguntado «¿Qué pasó?» «¿Por qué lo hiciste?»._

— _Entiendes que hiciste mal ¿verdad? — Preguntó —; escucha, pequeño, aquí la única persona que debería estar molesta debo ser yo, no tú, así que por lo menos responde — no lo hice —. ¡Bien! ¡Está bien! Tú ganas._

 _De nuevo hubo silencio._

— _¿Sigues molesto? — Preguntó a la nada —. Conozco un truco para que cualquier mal sentimiento se vaya ¿quieres oírlo? — asentí, a pesar de que sabía que ella no me miraba —. Tienes que repetir después de mí...: Hocus Pocus. Bien, ahora hazlo tú._

 _No hablé. En el interior del armario, esta vez dando la espalda a la puerta, abracé mis rodillas y hundí el rostro en ellas. En mi cabeza las repetí muchas veces._

— _Te devolverán la felicidad — escuché salir de su voz, y casi pude imaginar ver una sonrisa en sus labios —. Sólo debes de pensar en lo que sea que te haga feliz mientras las dices, y, sin que te des cuenta, las palabras harán su magia._

 _Pensé en ella. Pensé en mi padre. Pensé en los tres juntos. Los deseos de un niño de cinco años estaban dentro de esas dos palabras._

 _Volví a darme la vuelta y asomarme por el agujero. Mamá seguía con la frente en la puerta del baño, su frente estaría roja cuando la quitara, pero parecía que no le importaba. La vi enderezarse, pero no giró el rostro lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su expresión. Su mano se movió al pomo de la puerta, mi corazón bombeando fuertemente. Tal vez sí había magia en las palabras después de todo._

 _Y entonces... segundos antes de que abriera la puerta, el teléfono en la bolsa de su bata sonó. Mamá se detuvo y, tan rápido como había llegado, la emoción se fue dejando a su paso una gran sombra de decepción._

— _Debo volver — dijo al colgar —. Necesito saber que vas a estar bien; igualmente debes prometerme que dejarás de meterte en problemas, no puedo dejar el trabajo cada vez que tu directora llame. Eres un niño listo y estoy segura que entiendes que papá y yo debemos trabajar ¿verdad?_

 _Otra vez no la miraba. Mis manos hacían presión sobre mis oídos de nuevo, y aun así escuché el resonar de los tacones que se alejaban. Cuando salí del armario no encontré nada más que la casa solitaria que había visto siempre. Estaría solo en casa de nuevo._

 _Caminé al comedor, ahí estaba la comida de ese día junto a una nota, era de mamá. Tomé la nota, quité la servilla que cubría el plato y comí. Al levantarme para dejar los platos en el fregadero para que la nana de ese día los lavara, tiré la nota al cesto de basura sin leerla. También la nota en el refrigerador. Esa que con trazos torpes decía la hora y fecha de la actividad escolar a la que mis padres no habían asistido. Ni siquiera la habían leído. ¿Cómo iban a saberlo entonces? Pensé que quizá mi letra era demasiado horrible e inentendible como para prestarle atención. Me prometí que me esforzaría la siguiente vez. Y esa noche, mientras las estrellas cubrían mi habitación, repetí hasta quedarme dormido las palabras mágicas de las que habló mamá._

.

Convencer a Isabel de volver a la escuela después de un terrible comienzo fue, quizá, lo más difícil hasta entonces. Ella era muy dócil conmigo normalmente, pero cuando conseguía hacerla rabiar era tan desesperante como en algún momento lo había sido yo. Su personalidad arisca que, hasta entonces parecía haber abandonado, había aparecido y me había hecho una mañana difícil. Y no es que gritara o pateara. No, de hecho, Isabel nunca había sido la clase de niña que hace berrinche cuando está molesta. Ella era seria. Distante. Y volvía la convivencia algo duro, algo por lo que esforzarse, algo tan denso que era difícil intentar avanzar ante ello.

Esa mañana ella había despertado con los cabellos _terriblemente_ desordenados.

Esa mañana su mochila había desaparecido _misteriosamente_.

Esa mañana ella había vertido sal en lugar de azúcar en mi café _accidentalmente_.

Esa mañana ella me había mirado como si realmente tuviera rayos laser y quisiera evaporarme con ellos.

Sabía –y lo sabía tan perfectamente que no me era posible pensar en un error– que lo que restaba del día sería un completo inferno si no lograba contentarla con algo. Pero hasta entonces todos mis intentos estaban siendo fallidos.

Se negó todo el tiempo a llevar dos coletas. Ese día ella me forzó a hacerle una coleta alta y recoger su flequillo. Isabel no quería ver su cabello y me temía el por qué.

—Estamos aquí — le dije, como si no fuera obvio que habíamos llegado al jardín de niños —. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Isabel me miró por segundos, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en lo que pudo pasar por un puchero, ella me dijo que lo recordaba. Me miró intensamente con sus grandes ojos y el esmeralda pareció dorado con el reflejo del sol de aquella mañana. Llevó su mano hasta la coleta en su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos. Extrañamente no había miedo en su mirada, había algo más, un reflejo destellante como el fuego que es avivado constantemente. Conocía esa mirada mejor que nadie. Ella me sonrió ligero y arqueó una ceja en un acto que seguro para ella pasó desprevenido.

Me incliné para estar cerca de ella.

—Sé que estás semanas realmente han sido difíciles; el viaje fue agradable pero adaptarnos no lo ha sido tanto y créeme, estoy tanto o más _preocupado_ que tú por todo esto, pero creo que, entre más difícil resulta todo, mejores recompensas habrá — le dije, para tranquilizarla. Para hacer que aquel brillo desapareciera de sus ojos.

Ella suspiró, el olor a rosas de su perfume me inundó. Los puños de sus manos se aferraban con fuerza sobre sus pantalones de mezclilla. Y sus ojos no me miraban. Sabía que estaba pensando en todo lo que los demás niños le habían dicho, que la herida hecha seguía fresca y que cualquier mínimo roce la haría sangrar de nuevo, pero también sabía que sólo Isabel podría cubrirla para que nadie más la lastimara.

—Hocus Pocus — me dijo ella, alzando la vista hasta mis ojos. Su sonrisa era débil pero estaba ahí. Estiro sus brazos hasta mi cuello y se apretó contra mí —. Lo mejor de todo esto es que estoy contigo — murmuró a mi oído. Luego la vi alejarse rumbo a su salón.

Me quedé de pie en la acera durante unos minutos más. El beso que ella había dejado en mi mejilla antes de despedirse se sentía arder. Pensé en el cómo le habría hecho sentir mi indiferencia durante tantos años, y razoné en el cómo podría sentirse ahora que me dejaba abrazar libremente por ella. Me quería y lo sabía. Pero yo aún tenía miedo de quererla tanto como ella decía quererme a mí. Temía que me la arrebataran.

•••

Las mañanas en la biblioteca eran particularmente tranquilas. Y aquella mañana no era realmente una excepción. El silencio que se aglomeraba alrededor no conseguía mantenerme tranquilo. La imagen de los ojos de Isabel, segundos antes de que me inclinara frente a ella, seguían grabada en mí tan perfectamente que si hubiese sido un buen artista la hubiera dibujado. Conocía esa mirada determinada. Conocía su significado y me temía todo el tiempo que el teléfono del lugar sonara con la voz de Hanji del otro lado. Jamás había sido yo quien tuviera que ocupar el lugar del otro lado de las malas noticias. Jamás. Y me conocía tan perfectamente que estaba seguro no sabría qué hacer. Ni siquiera podría alzarle la voz a Isabel. No era esa clase de persona.

Me dejé caer sobre el mostrador con un suspiro frustrado.

Esto comenzaba a ser difícil. Tan jodidamente difícil.

—Una mañana aburrida ¿no es cierto? — la voz a mis espaldas me sacó un susto, y me enderece tan rápidamente como me fue posible.

El señor Erwin se acercó hasta mí y posó una de sus grandes manos sobre mí hombro en una inconfundible muestra de cariño. Miraba hacia al frente, a los estantes.

—Perdona — me dijo, está vez mirándome —, no fue mi intención asustarte.

—Ah, no, no. — me avergoncé por el hecho de ser encontrado con la cabeza recostada sobre el mostrador. No quería que creyera que estaba durmiendo. Ese trabajo era una de las anclas que mantendría esa vida en pie durante algo tiempo y no quería perderlo. —. Sólo estaba...

—Está bien, Eren. No te estoy reprendiendo.

Sonrió. Apenas. Una sonrisa cálida y ligera. Vagué entre mis recuerdos en busca de una sonrisa así en el rostro de mi padre. Él casi nunca sonreía. Pero cuando lo hacía siempre lo hacía con calidez. Con una dulzura que se desprendía desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el infinito. Siempre le sonreía así a mamá cuando la miraba a los ojos.

En un instante, mi mirada cayó y mis ojos se perdieron más allá de los recuerdos que quería y pensé en el sueño de esa noche. En cuán terriblemente solo me había vuelto a sentir cuando al abrir los ojos en la madrugada me encontré con nada más que oscuridad. Una vacía oscuridad.

—Alguna vez — hablé, y me sorprendí tanto como el señor Erwin al hacerlo, sin embargo no me detuve —... alguna vez — repetí — ha tenido que elegir entre algo que las personas creen que es lo correcto y lo que usted cree que lo es.

El me miró por intensos segundos. Su mirada azul me recorrió de pies a cabeza en busca de algo. No estaba seguro de qué. Pero en el fondo creo que sabía que él ya se daba una idea de a lo que me refería. Sin embargo no estaba seguro, y cualquier intento por sacarme información sería francamente tonto si todo el tiempo me empeñaba en negar y cambiar las cosas. Y él lo sabía.

—Sí — respondió.

Sólo eso. No hubo nada más, porque no fue necesario que hubiera algo más.

Era la clase de persona que era. Cuando hablaba lo hacía con las palabras exactas, ni una estaba de más, ni una estaba de menos, todas y cada una cuidadosamente elegidas sin parecerlo.

—Y... ¿Cuál es lo correcto?

—Incluso si tú crees que no es lo correcto, seguirás a la mayoría, porque las mayorías siempre tienen la razón por el simple hecho de ser mayoría.

Volví a bajar la mirada en un gesto de decepción.

—Aunque... — alcé la vista de nuevo, clave mis ojos en los suyos y suplique por aquella respuesta que me diera la razón —, no me pareces la clase de persona que sigue a la mayoría. Eres la clase de persona que haría lo correcto incluso si los demás creen que está mal. Y eso es algo bueno. Aunque los demás no puedan entenderlo.

—¿Y sí aún hay algo en ti que duda? — pregunté está vez —. Algo que te dice que todo está bien, que has hecho lo que tenías que hacer; pero también otro algo que te dice que esa no es la forma correcta.

—De los errores se aprende. Y quizá esa duda que tienes es porque aún tienes miedo a los resultados, pero ¿Cómo conocerás los resultados si no lo intentas?

Asentí.

El teléfono sonó.

•••

Isabel estaba ahí cuando llegué. Su cabello suelto era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura. Y el verde de sus ojos resaltaba inmensamente con el rojo de sus cabellos. Su piel era un poco más clara que la mía, y manchada de tierra la hacía ver angelical. Aunque de ángel no tenía precisamente nada en esos momentos.

Sentada en la silla frente al escritorio en el que tantas veces me vi yo, con la cara compungida en furia, ella me decía con sólo esa mirada, que el chico se lo merecía.

Suspiré. Y de manera fugaz llevé la vista al otro chico en la otra silla. No miré a su madre, no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Le daría la razón a Isabel, ella se la daría a su hijo, y una pelea con una mujer adulta no estaba en mis planes. El chico también estaba furioso, y miraba a Isabel con un gesto de reproche y quizá miedo. Los flequillos que caían frente a su cara estaban disparejos, y la culpa no era de nadie más que de mi hermana.

—¡Eren! — llamó Hanji. Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante —. ¿Escuchaste? — preguntó.

Asentí.

—Isabel cortó su cabello — repetí, señalando al chico con la mirada.

El chico me miró con fiereza. Me esforcé por no mirarlo de malas maneras.

—Pero ella no es la clase de persona que ataca a los demás sin justificación — continué, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros en un gusto de protección. Isabel se removió ante mi toque.

—¡Pues Farlan no es la clase de persona que se burlaría de una niña! — gritó la mujer. Aun así no la mire, no la miraría o terminaría regañado también.

Sin embargo me vi susurrando: —Tal vez es porque no lo conoce _muy_ bien.

—Pero que...

—Señora Church está bien — intervino Hanji, antes de que el ácido verbal fuera escupido en mí —. No los mande llamar para que me dieran motivos del porque hicieron o no hicieron las cosas sus hijos. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que queda hacer ahora es esforzarnos para que ésta situación no se vuelva a repetir. Eren — Hanji me miró por sobre sus anteojos —, tienes razón cuando dices que ella se defendió, no obstante esos no son los modos de defenderse. Ella debió venir a mí en lugar de saltar sobre él y cortar su cabello — luego miró a la mujer —. Señora, Farlan ha mantenido una impecable lista de disciplina a lo largo de todo este tiempo, es cierto; sin embargo, por ésta vez creo nos fallaron las cosas — miró al chico, y el chico la miró a ella, con suavidad, disculpándose silenciosamente —. Burlarse del cabello de tu compañera no es algo que un caballero haría ¿o sí?

Él bajó la cabeza y negó.

Volví la mirada a Isabel y la descubrí mirando al chico con más suavidad que antes.

—Entonces — Hanji dijo, a los niños, no a los adultos, aunque definitivamente yo no entraba en la categoría de adulto —, sólo ha sido un mal inicio ¿no es así? Así que ¿Por qué no nos disculpamos, Isabel?

Isabel apretó sus labios para evitar dejar salir su respuesta, estaba intentando no reprochar nada, pero yo sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Cinco segundos después, ella gritó: —¡No! Él tiene que pedirme disculpas primero, se burló de mi cabello.

Entonces él se levantó de su asiento y le señaló con el dedo.

—Ella cortó el mío.

—Sólo para que vieras que tú tampoco tienes un color de cabello muy bonito.

Hanji me miró, furiosa, la sonrisa en mis labios cayó en segundos. —Lo siento — le dije —, pero ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para remediarlo?

—No realmente — respondió —, pero si van a compartir clases durante algunos años más sería bueno que se llevarán bien.

Suspiré. La mamá de Farlan tomó a su hijo y lo llevó a una esquina para susurrarle algunas cosas. Yo me agaché para quedar frente a Isabel y limpiar el barro en sus mejillas con la manga de mi sudadera. El fuego en sus ojos estaba más vivo que nunca, y sus malas miradas solo eran dirigidas al chico que se había burlado de ella.

—Yo creo que has ganado el primer round — le susurré para que Hanji no escuchará. Isabel se rió.

•••

Al salir de la oficina de Hanji, sentada en los banquillos con la cabeza agachada y su mirada oculta tras sus cabellos negros estaba Mikasa, ella vio a Isabel acercarse y de inmediato se lanzó hacia ella con todo tipo de preguntas, principalmente si había sido castigada. Yo no pensaba castigarla, principalmente porque no tenía entrenamiento previo para ser el malo en el cuento de los niños, y tal vez porque creía que Isabel tenía razón, ella sólo se había defendido.

—¿Debo comenzar a creer que es un mala influencia? — la voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Levi estaba ahí, recargado de la pared mirándome de manera tan intensa que no pude mirarlo de vuelta por más de cinco segundos.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Mikasa quería esperarla — respondió, acercándose. Tomó a Mikasa de la mano y ésta tomó a mi hermana para llevarla con ellos.

—No es esto increíble — Hanji apareció a mi lado y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, me miró de reojo y por alguna razón pensé que me regañaría —. ¿Sabes que tienes que ser un poco más duro con ella, no? — Hice una mueca a punto de negar —; no tienes que regañarla, sólo debes mostrarle que no siempre pasarás por alto sus actos, sobre todo los malos.

—No sé cómo podría hacer eso, es mi hermana.

—Seguro que podrás — dijo por último, palmeando mi espalda y animándome a alcanzar a mi hermana.

A algunos pasos de distancia de ellos me pregunté cómo realmente podría hacerlo, Isabel me recordaba en muchos sentidos a mí, y yo sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía estar en su situación. Entendía que la forma en que ella había reaccionado no era la correcta, pero había sido molestada antes, ¿Cómo rayos no enfadarse por eso? ¿Acaso estaba bien que se dejará? Claro que no. De todas formas, tendría que charlar con ella.

—Y bien, no has respondido antes — Levi retraso sus pasos, dejando a las pequeñas delante de nosotros, y él caminando a mi lado. Ahora que miraba al frente, me sentí capaz de mirarlo un poco, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y una piel pálida como de papel.

—Ella no es mala — le dije, regresando mi vista al frente —, sólo es impulsiva — y me reí, imaginando perfectamente a Isabel saltando encima del chico de antes para cortar un mechón de sus cabellos.

—Dime algo — Levi irrumpió, a la vez que obtenía un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que guardaba en su gabardina.

—¿Qué? — él acercó el encendedor al cigarrillo antes de responder.

—¿Qué tanto sabes sobre las fiestas de cumpleaños? — él se detuvo y me miró directamente, totalmente serio, como si en lugar de eso acabará de preguntarme si conocía todos los secretos de la vida y estuviera dispuesto a escuchar mi respuesta.

—Oh, bueno, no lo sé, supongo que lo necesario.

Levi no pareció contento con mi respuesta, miró al suelo durante largos segundos. Yo busqué a mi hermana y Mikasa con la vista, ellas nos esperaban tan sólo unos pasos delante. Probó una calada más de su cigarrillo y luego pasó su vista al cielo. Me pareció que sólo se estaba haciendo líos dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté. Su mirada cayó de nuevo sobre mí.

—En unas semanas será su cumpleaños, jamás ha querido celebrarlo pero éste año parece que tu hermana a influenciado su vida.

—¿Y? — indagué.

—Yo no tengo tiempo para planear una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Y casi me reí, porque esa no era su respuesta, sólo era lo forma de ocultar que en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo celebrar una. De cómo expresar el cariño que después de todo le tenía a su hija. Sonreí, porque la idea de que Levi era un mal padre comenzaba a volverse lejana.

—Está bien, le ayudaré — le dije —, pero usted tendrá que ayudarme también; tiene que ayudarme a poner esa cara de pocos amigos que tiene y a decir _no_ y mantenerme firme con ello.

Levi me miró fríamente, no muy contento por la forma en la que había pedido el favor a cambio, pero no me dijo nada más. Continuó caminando, tomando de nuevo la mano de Mikasa junto con la de Isabel.

Yo les miré desde atrás y pensé que era perfecto. Por un momento mi consciencia me reprochó el hecho de que al tener a Isabel conmigo estaba negándole la oportunidad de tener una nueva familia. Pero luego pensé en lo que el señor Erwin me había dicho, y la idea fue reemplazada por esa otra: Isabel no necesitaba una nueva familia, porque me tenía a mí, y ahora tenía nuevos amigos.

Esto era lo correcto, yo sentía que era lo correcto. Así que obligué a mi mente a no pensar más en _ellos_ y enfocarse en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que me involucraría más de lo que deseaba con esas personas.

.

.

 _Me demoré un poco, lo siento pero estaba de vacaciones, p_ _ero estoy de vuelta~. Espero que ustedes se le hayan pasado muy bien y que éste año sea bueno con ustedes, yo tengo muchos propósitos chulos, es la primera vez que lo hago así que ya veremos como resulta lol._

 _Un abrazo grande y nos vemos pronto._


	6. Sexta Parada

**Ahh! D: Estoy aquí (/*u*)/ asghs, y estoy muriendo de hambre lol, pero pasé a publicar esto antes de ir a comer algo, disfrútenlo** ❤️❤️

* * *

 **VI**

"Si tú me domesticas  
mi vida estará llena de sol…  
Si vienes, por ejemplo,  
a las cuatro de la tarde; desde las tres yo empezaría a ser dichoso."

 **—Fragmento del cuento _El Principito_ _—_**

.

Resulta fácil adentrarse a un mundo al cual no perteneces, dejarte envolver por la felicidad y olvidar por todo el tiempo que dure, quién eres realmente y las circunstancias que te han llevado a estar en donde estás.

El cumpleaños de Mikasa llegó sin demasiados contratiempos, sería una fiesta sencilla e íntima con algunos de los amigos de Mikasa y algunos pocos adultos que Levi no podía _no invitar._ Había prometido a Levi que le ayudaría a organizar todo lo necesario e incluso me había dado a la tarea de investigar los intereses de Mikasa; el resultado no había sido tan favorable. Mikasa nunca hablaba sobre cosas que pudieran interesarle, así que la mayoría de cosas organizadas para ésta fiesta estaban compuestas por lo que yo creía podía interesarle a Mikasa.

Esa mañana desperté temprano, más bien no había dormido. Había soñado con mis padres de nuevo, no podría describir la clase de sueño que era. Solo eran ellos, sus siluetas a la distancia sosteniendo la mano de Isabel, se alejaban, ellos no miraban atrás, Isabel sí. Luego no había nada. Solo yo en una habitación vacía, completamente desorientado. Desperté a mitad de la noche, mi pecho sintiéndose como si me estuviera derrumbando sobre mí mismo y mi cabeza estuviera atascada debajo del agua, el aire escapando gradualmente de mis pulmones. No pude volver a dormir.

Durante los primeros días soñaba con mis padres constantemente. A veces soñaba que volvían a casa, que mi realidad era el sueño y que nada había cambiado en mi vida. Otras veces soñaba con momentos de mi infancia que me hubiese gustado vivir de otro modo. E incluso hubo una vez que soñé con un momento que no recordaba haber vivido, pero que tenía la certeza de que había sucedido porque me sentía cálido e increíblemente triste. Pero éste sueño era distinto. En éste sueño todo lo que sucedía eran mis padres alejándose y yo de pie, deseando alcanzarlos pero sin poder moverme.

Nunca hablaba con Isabel sobre ello. Tampoco preguntaba si ella, al igual que yo, soñaría con ellos. Pero para mí probablemente la respuesta era un _No._ Al menos no de la misma forma que yo, porque ella no parecía deshecha cada mañana, ni sus ojos lucían tristes. Ella seguía siendo la Isabel que conocía. La que había tomado de la mano para protegerla de los demonios, aunque ellos parecían estar devorándome a mí.

Le preparé el desayuno y la llevé a clases. Las cosas iban mejor ahora. Farlan ya no parecía molestarle, ni ningún otro de sus compañeros; sin embargo parecía existir una cierta tensión que le llevaba a alejarse de todos. Como si el pequeño accidente con el cabello de Farlan le hubiese dado una mala fama y ahora nadie quisiese acercarse a ella. Su única amiga era Mikasa. Yo quería ayudarla, pero Isabel no parecía _querer_ mi ayuda, porque guardaba todas esas cosas para sí. Si yo lo sabía era porque Hanji me lo contaba. Y, con pesar, me preguntaba si acaso yo no podría ser la persona a la que Isabel le confiase todos sus problemas.

Ese día, en el trabajo, era día de inventario. Según supe por Erwin, tendríamos que mover y reacomodar algunos libros, de modo que los nuevos libros pudieran entrar en las secciones que les pertenecían. Moveríamos libros sin uso a los estantes de libros viejos y anotaríamos en una lista cuántos ejemplares existían de cada libro. También nos desharíamos de los muebles y artículos en mal estado. No sería en trabajo sencillo y nos llevaría un par de días, pero valdría la pena.

—Dejáremos éste lugar como nuevo — comentó él, aunque su voz no sonó encantadora o entusiasta, a mí me pareció percibir cierta diversión.

Mientras hacíamos todo ello, mi mente fue incapaz de distraerse por completo. Seguía pensando en el sueño, seguía pensando en mis padres, en Isabel, y al pensar en ello pensaba en la vida que había dejado.

Yo no había crecido con la idea de que, a los dieciocho años, estaría viviendo solo en un lugar a kilómetros de mi hogar en un departamento tan pequeño como lo era mi habitación en _ese_ hogar, con un trabajo de medio tiempo y una niña de cuatro años de quién ser su soporte.

Antes de todo esto yo tenía sueños muy distintos. Practicaba atletismo y me había estado esforzando duramente en los entrenamientos en la Universidad, porque tenía una beca en deportes para no depender del todo de mis padres y además era algo que me gustaba; la sensación del viento contra mi cuerpo en cada carrera, la tensión en mis músculos, la idea de cerrar los ojos y enfocarme en nadie más que en mi mismo. La satisfacción que sentía al mejorar mis marcas. Y la gracia que me daba recordar que todo eso había iniciado con otro más de los esfuerzos de mi madre por mantenerme ocupado y que yo había odiado con todas mis fuerzas los primeros días.

Quería también terminar la Universidad. Mi padres habían insistido duramente para que estudiara medicina. Y durante un tiempo no me importó, crecí con la idea de volverme un gran médico. Con las hojas arrancadas del calendario y los años pasando esa idea se vio deshecha cuando descubrí que había algo más que sí amaba. A pesar de que mis padres no estuvieron contentos con mi decisión.

Había muchas cosas. Tantas cosas que estaban siendo apartadas por mí propia elección. Porque los sueños de Isabel eran más importantes que los míos. Y en mi interior, aunque no tenía la seguridad, creía que ésta era la única manera de mantenernos a salvo.

—Mira esto, Eren — Erwin tomó de entre un montón de cajas una guitarra, cubierta de polvo y desafinada. Tocó un par de notas y luego sonrió. Era el tipo de sonrisa que enmascara recuerdos, no la clase de recuerdos dolorosos, no, eran la clase de recuerdos que guardas con júbilo en tu corazón —. Era muy joven cuando mi padre me la dio, había olvidado que la tenía aquí. Que desperdicio ¿no crees?

Erwin sabía muchas cosas. No hacía falta que se las dijera. Él era un hombre inteligente y bastante astuto, bastaba una sola mirada y un par de suposiciones para que él obtuviera respuestas. Sabía que sí él lo quería, o sí se esforzaba un poco más, sabría las circunstancias que nos habían llevado a Isabel y a mí ahí. No obstante nunca me sentía en peligro cerca de él.

—¿Tu tocas, Eren? — Era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta. Él supo la verdad cuando mis ojos brillaron en reconocimiento y emoción la primera vez que vi el instrumento.

—Mi madre solía tocar la guitarra y ella me enseñó un poco.

—Bueno, sería absurdo deshacernos o guardar algo tan mágico como esto ¿no lo crees? Deberías llevarlo a casa.

Luego él puso el instrumento en mis manos. Mis dedos se dibujaron sobre el polvo que aún le cubría y mi reflejo apenas fue capaz de verse. Parecía estar hecha de un buen material. Al ver sus viejas cuerdas gastadas recordé a los ancianos que han luchado sus batallas y que portan con orgullo sus medallas sobre sus pechos.

La guitarra de mamá se había quedado en casa, sobre mi cama, cuando fui consciente de que no podría cargar con ella e Isabel a su vez.

—Pareces pensativo hoy — La mirada de Erwin se mantuvo sobre mí. Desvíe mi mirada de la suya con vergüenza. Pero él no dejó de mirarme, ni la intensidad en sus ojos disminuyó, y bajó esa mirada cualquiera sentiría como si Erwin escaneará su cerebro, averiguando su debilidad. Al ver que era una persona que me arrastraría a la verdad sin pudor alguno, me alegraba de tenerlo de mi lado y no en mi contra.

—Solo... estoy pensando en si Mikasa estará feliz con su fiesta de cumpleaños.

No había forma de que Erwin creyera una mentira tan obvia como esa, pero él era lo suficientemente amable para dejar pasar ese hecho.

•••

Isabel me miró a mi. Luego miró la guitarra –ya no cubierta de polvo– que descansaba en el sofá. Sus grandes ojos verdes mostraban un primer brillo de la anticipada emoción que sentía.

Estaba de pie en la esquina del sofá, sin moverse, como si al hacerlo todo fuese a desaparecer. Podía _casi_ jurar que incluso había dejado de respirar.

—¿Mamá está aquí? — La guitarra sobre el sofá y la guitarra de mamá eran de diferentes colores, probablemente Isabel lo sabía, pero aún así la esperanza en su interior dejaba un camino para ella cubierto de dudas.

Yo no quería mentirle más. Tampoco quería lastimarla. Y toda la solución que podía encontrar era evadir el tema.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Su cuerpecito vibró en emoción. Sus ojitos vacilaron y el brillo en ellos descubrió el destello dorado que normalmente se escondía de las miradas ajenas. Vi como volvió sus manos puños para contener su emoción. Luego soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—¿No mientes?

Sonreí. Negué.

—No hay razón para qué lo haga.

Isabel entonces dio un primer paso, aún conteniéndose llegó hasta la guitarra y la acarició con la yema de sus dedos. Exhaló un _Oh_ muy suave. Luego volvió a mirarme. —¿Puedes hacerlo ahora? — preguntó. Sus manos de manera inconsciente formaron una súplica.

Me acerqué a ella tomando la guitarra en el camino y me senté en el piso. Ella se hincó muy cerca de mí. Rasguee las primeras notas sin pensar seriamente en tocar algo. Solo quería mostrarle el sonido a ella. Ya no sonaba desafinado como antes, Erwin me había ayudado a cambiar sus cuerdas viejas. Hubo chispas en los ojos de Isabel. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron alrededor de mi brazo y de manera inconsciente se empujó un poco más hacia mí. Viendo la seriedad con la que ella me miraba, decidí que yo también debía tomarme eso en serio.

Toqué de nuevo. Esta vez fueron las primeras notas de la primera canción que mamá me enseñó a tocar. Isabel se aferró con fuerza mientras escuchaba. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de seguir mis manos. Y, cuando mi voz se hizo presente, ella me miró sorprendida antes de sonreír. Ella también conocía esa canción, no había forma de que no lo hiciera, no cuando mamá se la cantaba a ella cada vez que podía.

Isabel comenzó a tararear. Su cabeza inició movimientos suaves de un lado a otro mientras cerraba los ojos. Yo seguí tocando. Más fuerte y más fuerte. Los sonidos se deslizaban por el pequeño y silencioso departamento cubriendo cada pequeño espacio con ese momento tan intimo que nos englobaba a Isabel y a mí. De modo que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció. Si había empezado a llover, si temblaba, si el mundo se derrumbaba sobre no nosotros, nada de eso tenía importancia. Porque ahí, en ese departamento barato, en un pueblo escondido del mundo, más allá de los demonios que nos perseguían, no existía más perfección que la de nosotros dos. Juntos. Como la familia que éramos.

—Ahora inténtalo tu — Isabel soltó mi brazo y se deshizo de la mochila que hasta entonces aún colgaba a sus espaldas. Se sentó frente a mí sobre sus talones y me permitió maniobrar sus manos para acomodar la guitarra.

Su cuerpo pequeño encajaba perfectamente entre mis piernas, tanto así que imaginé sería capaz de recargarme sobre ella y protegerla como un caparazón de tortuga para que nadie fuese capaz de verla. Olía a fresas y algo mucho más dulce que eso. Recargué mi barbilla en su cabeza, instruyéndola de la mejor forma posible. No podía ver su rostro pero imaginaba que sonreía y hasta ese momento eso era más que suficiente para mí.

•••

La puerta del departamento de Levi estaba abierta cuando llegamos, así que no fue necesario golpear para permitirnos el paso. Algunas horas antes, junto a Petra y Hanji, había estado ahí decorando el lugar, mientras Christa cuidaba de mi hermana; el lugar había pasado de la simpleza a algo parecido a vomito de unicornio, según las palabras de Hanji, eso sorprendería a Levi, quien había prometido llegar más tarde.

Isabel soltó mi mano en cuanto vio a Mikasa acercarse, tomó la de ella y la llevó consigo. Yo me quedé de pie en la entrada del departamento observando mi alrededor como si no fuera capaz de reconocer el lugar y cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí. Tuve el incontrolable deseo de dar media vuelta e irme, pero entonces Hanji salió de la cocina junto a Petra y toda mi ansiedad se estancó a medio camino en mi garganta y se convirtió en una sonrisa extraña antes de avanzar hacia ellas y preguntar si podía ayudarles en algo.

Petra comenzó a hablar sobre sándwiches, jugó de uva y caramelos antes de susurrar: —... y si eres capaz de conseguir un pastel en menos de una hora sería grandioso — luego se perdió en la cocina.

Hanji suspiró ruidosamente antes de seguir sus pasos a través de mí.

—¿Él aún no llega, cierto? — pregunté cuando entré. Aunque la ausencia obvia era toda mi respuesta.

En un vistazo rápido a Hanji noté la molestia en sus rasgos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su pie derecho golpeando el suelo sin parar. Petra en cambio, sonreía dulcemente tratando duramente de alejar su incomodidad.

—¿Le han llamado?

Hanji dio un grito cargado de fastidio e ironía a la vez que alzaba sus brazos, luego se fue.

La sonrisa incómoda de Petra se hizo más grande.

—No te lo tomes a mal, solo intenta desquitar su mal humor con todo.

Le dije que estaba bien a la vez que daba un paso más cerca de ella para poder ayudar debidamente. Hanji había dejado la puerta de la cocina abierta, de manera que, desde donde estaba, era perfectamente capaz de ver a Isabel y Mikasa a la distancia jugando tranquilamente con lo que parecían ser unas tarjetas. Mikasa pareció sentir mi mirada sobre su persona porque de inmediato giró a verme. Tenía unos ojos bastante grandes. Del tamaño de la luna a la que los lobos aúllan. Siempre recordaré su color grisáceo. Y que más allá de parecerme vivaces, me gustaba tratarlos como algo vibrante, tenue, serio pero contento. Y, aunque no me había detenido durante mucho tiempo a admirar los ojos de su padre podía decir con certeza que ella no había heredado sus ojos. El color negro de sus cabellos, la palidez de su piel, su nariz pequeña y respingada y sus labios delgados eran, sin duda, de Levi. Pero no sus ojos. Me cuestioné entonces de dónde había obtenido a su hija Levi.

No es que fuera idiota y no supiera la ciencia tras ello. Mi padre era médico, mi madre enfermera, incluso antes de que aprendiera a leer correctamente ellos ya me habían dado la charla de la abejita y la miel. Sabía que cuando dos personas se aman mucho, intercambian besos, se toman de las manos, se dan abrazos sobre la cama, la ropa sobra, etcétera...

Pero yo me refería al paradero de la madre de Mikasa, de quien ninguno de los dos me había dado una pista.

Le sonreí y alcé mi mano para decir _Hola,_ ella se sonrojó y de inmediato regresó su atención a lo que sea que mi hermana decía.

—Le agradas — la voz de Petra me sobresalto, de alguna forma había olvidado que ella estaba justo a mi lado.

Ésta vez fue mi turno de sonreír con incomodidad, sin saber que responder. Había muchas cosas sucediendo ahora, un montón de sentimientos mezclándose que no me dejaban claro nada.

Pensé en los días anteriores, cuando creí que sería buena idea pasar tiempo con Mikasa usando como excusa su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pensé en tres días antes cuando Mikasa llegó a mi departamento cuando Isabel tomaba una siesta y eso nos dejó a solo nosotros dos por primera vez. Pensé en cómo Mikasa había decidido sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor con sus pies colgando en el aire y sus brazos rodeando con fuerza su mochila dorada. Sonriéndome levemente.

Permanecimos ahí durante varios minutos. Mirándonos fijamente. Los labios de Mikasa eran una línea recta, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme ni un solo segundo. No pude haber descifrado lo que quería decirme, ni aunque lo hubiera intentado. Era incómodo, demasiado. En especial cuando sentía que ante cualquier movimiento ella atacaría.

Yo solo quería alejar la tensión, la incomodidad que probablemente ella ni sentía por lo que, como un ciervo temeroso, me moví tambaleante en la cocina para servirle un poco de cereal.

No me di cuenta, más bien no recordé, que el taburete estaba justo tras de mí. De modo que al girar mi costado izquierdo fue golpeado con fuerza obligándome a inclinarme hacia esa zona haciendo presión con mis manos. Retuve una maldición. Mi rostro se convirtió en algo cómico que hizo reír a Mikasa desvaneciendo toda tensión existente. Después de eso –y de atormentar mi cerebro tratando de encontrar cosas para entretener a Mikasa–, finalmente me decidí por pintura con dedos. A mí siempre me había gustado eso ¿a que niño de preescolar no le gustaría?

Sin embargo Mikasa no había estado tan a favor de la idea, alegando todo el tiempo que se ensuciaría. Al final había tenido que prometer que lavaría la ropa en seguida y que yo también pintaría para que Mikasa cediera a la idea. Había tomado una de mis camisas viejas y se la había puesto a Mikasa, luego habíamos colocado nuestros lienzos de espaldas decidiendo sorprendernos con los resultados.

Cuando tomé un momento para apartar la vista de mi lienzo y ver a Mikasa casi me fui me de espaldas de la risa.

Ella estaba ahí con su obra entre sus manos, sonriendo mientras me mostraba lo que había hecho. Mi camisa colgaba hasta sus pies, las mangas cubriendo hasta sus muñecas. Sorprendentemente la camisa no había sido manchada en absoluto, pero su cara sí. Había manchas verdes, azules, amarillas, rojas sobre su pálida piel, incluso sobre sus cabellos. Mikasa ni siquiera había parecido consciente de eso hasta que Isabel salió y la miró, riéndose. Había tenido que llevar a una muy descontenta Mikasa al baño a lavarse.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando Levi había venido por ella, no había resistido el impulso de mostrarle las fotografías que había logrado sacar con una pequeña cámara propiedad de Isabel.

Recordar ese día me hizo pensar en qué tal vez aún había cosas que nadie era capaz de comprender respecto a Levi. Mientras veía aquellas fotografías, incluso si no había dicho nada, fui capaz de notar como su mirada fría y severa se suavizaba en algo cercano a la amabilidad. No sabía mucho sobre él, pero él mismo Levi me había dicho lo suficiente como para saber que él no había tenido una buena niñez. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, haciendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Mikasa no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo. Incluso si nadie era capaz de notarlo.

Había comprendido ciertas cosas. A Levi le resultaba difícil adaptarse a su papel como padre. A veces parecía ser muy duro y frío ante ello, pero eso era debido a su falta de vivir sus propias experiencias. Y aún así se esforzaba por hacerlo bien.

Mikasa había sido tan feliz pintando y riendo junto a Isabel. Y Levi había estado tan –secretamente– aliviado de ver a Mikasa reír tanto por primera vez, que le había visto incluso bromear con ella. Ver a Levi tan tranquilo, viendo a Mikasa junto a Isabel y a mí jugando juntos... había hecho que algo en mi corazón se estremeciera. Y al anochecer cuando Levi y Mikasa decidieron irse, Levi se había detenido un momento frente a mí.

—Gracias — había dicho. A pesar de lucir indiferente pude ver la calidez en su mirada —. Creo que es lo más divertido que ha tenido en un tiempo.

Luego había dado media vuelta marchándose por fin. Mi corazón había latido, y no de la forma en que normalmente lo hacía. Isabel había apretado mi mano para llamar mi atención.

—Yo también me divertí — confesó. Probablemente para ella también había sido lo más divertido que había tenido durante un tiempo.

—Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo en algún momento entonces.

Isabel sonrió, corriendo alrededor del departamento.

En aquel momento al ver a Isabel y Mikasa riéndose y divirtiéndose tan despreocupadamente me había hecho sentir tan feliz, tan... parte de algo. Me rompía el corazón pensar qué tal vez esto no podría durar.

Era estúpido, lo sabía. Podía racionalizar mi apego hacia Mikasa, al menos un poco. Después de todo, durante los últimos días había pasado horas con ella casi todos los días. Ella era una buena niña, por supuesto que le tomaría cariño.

Pero mi interés por Levi era mucho más difícil de justificar. No es que realmente me culpara por ello. Levi era el tipo de persona que encantaría a cualquiera si se lo proponía. Era inteligente, fuerte, y atractivo. Pero también había mucho más que eso oculto en esa máscara de indiferencia y rudeza. Era amable y sincero, y estaba totalmente dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí ya sea en el trabajo o en el cuidado de Mikasa.

—Él estará aquí — aseguré sin pensarlo mucho. Cuando quise detener mis palabras y tragarlas ellas ya estaban atravesando los oídos de Petra, quien solo me sonrió con complicidad.

—Yo también lo creo — ella aseguró, sin agregar comentarios innecesarios que sólo lograrían ponerme aún más incómodo. Luego me ofreció una bandeja con sándwiches para los invitados.

Realmente no conocía a nadie ahí, a excepción de Erwin y su esposo, y Hanji, quien rehuía de todos en una de las esquinas. Me acerqué hasta ella en pros de hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Un bocadillo?

Hanji me miró durante unos segundos antes de mirar frente a ella a nada en concreto. A continuación se recorrió un poco para indicarme que podía colocarme a su lado. Así lo hice.

—Tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo — ella habló —; se suponía que hoy trabajaría medio día para estar a tiempo con el pastel, pero se ha demorado tanto que tuve que marcarle y al ver que no respondía marqué a la Universidad y me han dicho que tiene que cubrir una conferencia. ¿No crees que es estúpido? En el cumpleaños de su hija, ese enano hijo de...

Antes de terminar sus quejas, Hanji fue cortada en su ímpetu por el sonar de su teléfono móvil. Antes de responder comprobó el contacto. Sus rasgos se suavizaron ligeramente, pero aún había algo de furia perfectamente marcada en el fruncir de sus labios.

—Responde — ordenó y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto ella tomó la bandeja en mis manos y se alejó con ella hacia las personas.

El teléfono siguió sonando y vibrando algunos segundos antes de que decidiera mirar quién era. Mi corazón casi salió por mi garganta al ver el nombre de Levi.

—¿H-Hola? — respondí.

—¿Eren? — él dudó —. Realmente no importa, es mejor si eres tú. No voy a estar a tiempo, será mejor si siguen sin mí, en cuanto al pastel — suspiró —... ve a la pastelería del pueblo, en mi habitación... — Levi continuó hablando sobre explicaciones del lugar en su habitación donde él guardaba el dinero de emergencias. Mientras le escuchaba, mi mente seguía estancada en sus primeras palabras. Él no llegaría. Sabía que ésta no sería la primera vez que Levi tendría que quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo. De hecho, tenía la impresión de que no era una ocurrencia infrecuente.

—... Hay algo más. ¿Sería molesto para ti quedarte a dormir? Llegaré mucho más tarde de lo planeado. — Levi estaba siendo extrañamente amable, quizá como un signo de su propia impotencia ante los acontecimientos. Sentí a alguien tirando de mi costado con insistencia. Era Mikasa junto a Isabel. A mí realmente no me importaría quedarme, pero sabía de alguien que iba a estar decepcionada.

—No hay problema, por supuesto que puedo — miré a Mikasa, encontrando sus ojos grises fijos en mi, sus cejas pellizcadas juntas.

Escuché otro suspiro. —Bien — pensé que sonaba cansado.

—Um... Yo... supongo que nos vemos luego entonces.

—Con algo de suerte terminaré esto pronto — esta vez sonó un poco más al Levi que yo conocía —. Dile a Mikasa que llegaré tan pronto como sea posible.

—Sí, le diré.

Levi se despidió y terminó la llamada. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de procesar todo antes de que Mikasa volviera a tirar de mi camisa y hablara.

—Era mi padre ¿no?

La miré con ternura. Dudé. Ella también guardaba un montón de cosas, nunca lo diría, pero siempre lucía tan decepcionada cuando Levi no estaba con ella.

—Era él ¿verdad? — ella presionó —. No vendrá a mi fiesta ¿verdad?

—Él vendrá — respondí con rapidez, más de la necesaria —. Sólo que llegara un poco tarde.

—Lo sabía — Mikasa soltó bruscamente la mano de mi hermana, se cruzó de brazos dando media vuelta hacia el interior del pasillo, a su habitación.

Isabel me miró sin comprender. Le sonreí y le dije que esperará un poco. Ella, a pesar de no entender, asintió y obedeció cuando le pedí fuese a saludar a Erwin. Yo fui en busca de Mikasa.

—Mikasa — intenté sonar gentil, tocando con los nudillos de mi mano la puerta tras la que Mikasa había desaparecido. Giré el pomo y al notar que no tenía seguro me atreví a entrar. Mikasa estaba de espaldas a mí sentada sobre su cama. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado —. Él dijo que llegaría aquí tan pronto como pueda ¿bien? Sabes que él no se quedaría allá a menos que fuese importante.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio con los hombros caídos un largo rato. Comenzaba a sentirme incómodo de nuevo, no tenía idea de cómo continuar o de sí estaba siquiera haciéndolo bien. Decidí dejar de pensar mucho las cosas y actuar de acuerdo a mis emociones. Eso siempre se me había dado bien.

—Lo sé — Mikasa habló, su voz era un susurro.

Me acerqué más a ella y coloqué un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. —No pienses en eso volvamos con los otros, aún hay una fiesta esperando por ti allá afuera. Abramos los regalos antes si quieres — sonreí —. Y para cuando te des cuenta tu padre estará aquí.

Mikasa se puso de pie con rudeza a la vez que alzaba sus brazos llevando el vestido azul celeste lejos de su cuerpo con ello. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó ropas nuevas. —Ya no quiero una fiesta — ella me miró con el ceño aún fruncido.

Mi pecho se apretó dolorosamente. Entendía que esto no era fácil. Podía ver mi reflejo en Mikasa perfectamente. Sabía lo que se sentía cuando las personas que amas te decepcionan. Pero por primera vez también entendía el otro lado, deseando tener algo más en mi poder para ser capaz de ayudar.

—De acuerdo — accedí —. Les diré a todos que se vayan, y entonces pensaremos en algo más por hacer.

—¿De verdad? — Mikasa no parecía creerlo. Y ciertamente yo tampoco estaba seguro, sentía que echaría a perder el trabajo duro de todos. Pero entonces pensaba en Mikasa como una prioridad.

Le dije que sí y para que no siguiera dudando sobre ello salí corriendo de ahí para despedir a todos. Aunque sin entender el por qué, todos salieron de ahí sin hacer comentarios, a excepción de Hanji y Petra, quienes se quedaron al último.

—Creo que hiciste lo correcto — Petra dijo.

Hanji pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrajo hacía ella. —Eres algo así como una madre comprensiva — se burló. Yo la miré con incredibilidad.

—Deje de burlarse — pedí, pero aún así ella continuó riéndose mientras era arrastrada fuera del departamento por Petra.

Una vez solos Isabel y yo nos dimos una larga mirada de alivio.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? — Isabel preguntó.

No tenía idea. Pensé largamente en ello. Sabía que ninguna clase de juego levantaría el ánimo de Mikasa. Necesitaba algo que le distrajera durante mucho tiempo. Trate de recordar lo que yo solía hacer cuando estaba molesto también...

Miré a Isabel con entusiasmo. —¡Ya sé! — le dije.

Tomé su mano y la arrastré a la habitación de Mikasa. Ella nos miró con sorpresa al vernos entrar con prisa.

—Construyamos una fortaleza — exclamé, tomando las mantas de la cama de Mikasa y dejándolos caer al suelo —. Escondámonos ahí y sorprendamos a Levi.

Mikasa me miró como si fuera idiota. —¿Una fortaleza?

—Sí. ¿Nunca has hecho una?

Mikasa negó.

—Isabel tampoco así que será divertido hacerlo juntos ¿no creen? Solía hacerlo cuando era un niño — _y me quedaba solo en casa, esperando a mis padres,_ decidí obviar. Y si lo pensaba bien había alguien difuminado en mis recuerdos que me había enseñado a hacerlo, solo que, por alguna razón, no lograba ponerle nombre y rostro a esa persona.

Me quedé pensado en eso hasta que la voz de Isabel me devolvió a la realidad.

—¡¿Qué debemos hacer?! — ella claramente estaba emocionada a tal punto que contagió a Mikasa.

—Pues primero necesitamos todas las mantas que puedan conseguir.

Ambas asintieron efusivamente, Mikasa ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Se giraron y salieron corriendo gritando con emoción.

Yo me encargué de mover los muebles. Decidimos que lo idóneo sería hacerlo en la sala. Acerqué las sillas y la mesa. También tomé las almohadas en la habitación de Mikasa y los cojines del sofá. Las niñas iban y venían por momentos con mantas en sus brazos.

Trabajamos juntos, convirtiéndonos en un gran equipo. Mientras yo colocaba sábanas sobre las sillas y mesa, Mikasa me entregaba libros para sostenerlos. Isabel era la encargada de arreglar los cojines, al igual de la decoración del exterior. Los tres juntos, al final, nos encargamos del interior, cubriendo el piso con almohadas y mantas.

Usamos una de las lámparas para colocarla dentro y nos diera luz. Nos quedamos a admirar nuestro trabajo antes de arrastrarnos dentro.

Era la fortaleza más grande que había construido hasta entonces. Cabíamos los tres perfectamente. Isabel se sentó frente a mí con una bolsa de papas que había conseguido de quién sabe donde. Mikasa se dejó caer sobre las almohadas sonriendo alegremente. No pude resistir el impulso y me abalancé contra ellas para hacerles cosquillas. Pronto ellas se liberaron y se abalanzaron contra mí, riendo todo el tiempo. Luchamos tontamente, haciéndonos cosquillas y riendo. Solo nos detuvimos cuando estábamos considerablemente cansados, recostados sobre las mantas intentando regularizar nuestras respiraciones.

Nos quedamos bajo un relajante silencio. Era tranquilo y pacífico y el tiempo pasó sin que ninguno lo notara. Cuando me di cuenta Isabel se había quedado dormida y cuando creí que para Mikasa era igual, me sorprendí al sentir sus pequeños brazos rodear mi abdomen. Me tensé ante su repentina acción pero no me alejé.

—¿Eren?

—¿Sí?

Ella se apretó más contra mí. Tal vez aún no estaba dormida pero era evidente que lo estaría pronto. —Eres muy amable y cálido — Mikasa bostezó apretando sus dedos en mi abdomen —. También eres suave... como una mamá — no tenía idea de cómo sentirme respecto a la parte suave porque era cierto que no estaba en forma desde hace algún tiempo, pero en cuanto a lo otro mis sentimientos estaban completamente claros. Había algo formándose ahí. Un lazo que nos unía a todos y que más allá de hacerme sentir contento debería hacerme sentir terror.

Miré fijamente la manta sobre nosotros. La calidez de los pequeños cuerpos a mi lado comenzaba a sentirse sofocante. La sensación de los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo ardía en mi piel, junto con las mentiras arremolinándose en mi corazón. Después de un largo tiempo ignorándolas parecían querer brotar y cobrar su venganza. Sabía que llegaría un día en el que no podría controlarlas. Podía verlo venir. Mantenerme alejado de todos aquellos a quienes pudiera herir con ellas lucía como la mejor opción, Isabel incluida.

El pequeño cuerpo a mi lado tembló, yo lo hice también. Mikasa comenzaba a ponerse de pie ante el repentino sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Ella me miró un segundo antes de que su cara se iluminara y se apresuró a arrastrarse hacia la salida.

—¡Hicimos una fortaleza! — aunque no era exagerado, la emoción en su voz era notoria.

Escuché los pasos de Levi acercarse. —Sí, puedo notar el desastre que han hecho.

—Entra con nosotros.

No escuché una respuesta, a cambio escuché el sonar de zapatos cayendo y de alguien dando un largo suspiro lleno de resignación. Cuando fui consciente de lo que sucedía todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar que esperaran y comenzar a avanzar hacia a la abertura para poder salir.

No pude terminar de alterarme antes de que Levi se arrastrará por la abertura también. Encontrándonos frente a frente. Le miré con sorpresa y mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. El azul de los ojos de Levi me recordó al cielo de Otoño. Un _apresúrate_ de Mikasa me hizo retroceder tanto como me fue posible para darle paso a ambos. Antes de darme cuenta Levi estaba sentado frente a mí con Mikasa sentada en su regazo. Isabel durmiendo tranquilamente entre ambos.

Estábamos cerca. Demasiado cerca. Más que cualquier otra vez.

Mikasa sonrió antes de alzar la mirada hacia Levi y pedirle que bajara su cabeza para susurrarle algo. Levi me miró mientras le escuchaba y entonces decidió sonreír de una manera que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. —Ya veo — fue lo que dijo.

Lo miré aturdido un largo rato, preguntándome qué es lo que había dicho Mikasa para que Levi decidiera sonreír de esa forma tan inusual.

—Realmente tuvieron una aventura destruyendo mi departamento — me habló una vez Mikasa dejó de hablarle —. ¿De quien fue la idea? — su voz era tan fría y sería que realmente me sentí como un niño pequeño a punto de ser regañado.

Mikasa me apuntó con su pequeño y largo dedo índice con rapidez. —¡Eren! Dijo que él lo hacía cuando era niño y nos mostraría a nosotras como armar una fortaleza.

Levi volvió a mirarme.

—Siento mucho el desastre — me disculpé con la misma rapidez —. Limpiaré todo esto, lo prometo.

Realmente estábamos cerca, me di cuenta de pronto. El cuerpo menudo de mi hermana era toda nuestra distancia. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que me pregunté si Levi sería capaz de escucharlo.

—Pero claro que vas a limpiar — aseguró. Me encogí de hombres, Levi miró a su alrededor —. No ahora, es evidente — esta vez su mirada se volvió cálida —. También es mi primera vez en uno de estos.

Eso explicaba por qué Mikasa me había mirado como si no entendiera lo que era una fortaleza antes. Fue mi turno de sonreír con comprensión.

—Te traje algo Mocosa torpe — Levi se dirigió a Mikasa, solo entonces ambos notamos la caja que Levi había arrastrado consigo. Era un pastel. Uno pequeño. Mikasa parecía contenta mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos —. Tuve una mierda de conferencia que no me dejó llegar a tiempo.

Mikasa ni siquiera pareció ofendida por la mala boca de su padre. Solo hizo un pequeño puchero. —Está bien — sonaba un poco hosco —. Eren estaba aquí.

—Ya. Eso está bien.

—Estoy contenta de que lo hiciera — Mikasa dijo mirándome directamente con tanta calidez que me hizo sentir fuera de lugar.

Aún así respondí: —Y yo estoy contento de haber estado aquí.

—Hay algo más — Levi comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Eran unos folletos, pero por la emoción en el rostro sereno de Mikasa supe que no eran cualquier clase de folletos —. Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad? ¿Mañana? — Mikasa ni siquiera despegaba la vista de los folletos, sosteniéndolos como si estuviesen hechos de oro.

—Mañana — confirmó Levi.

—Eren mira —Mikasa me acercó los folletos. Eran folletos del zoológico en la ciudad vecina. Sonreí con cariño, mirándolos a los dos. Incluso si ninguno lo admitiría después, sabía que a ambos les encantaría pasar el día juntos. Y si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez el que Levi aceptará las horas extras del día de hoy tenía que ver con tomar el día de mañana libre.

Miré a Isabel que aún dormía. Probablemente se sentiría sola sin Mikasa a su alrededor, tal vez un poco celosa de ella al saber la razón de su ausencia, pero ella comprendería. Pensé qué tal vez yo podría hacer lo mismo por Isabel alguna vez, incapaz de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que Isabel había tenido un día así.

—¿Isabel y Eren puede venir también?

La pregunta de Mikasa provocó que Levi y yo volviéramos a mirarnos, sin saber qué decir. Mikasa pareció confundida.

—¿Qué? — decidió preguntar.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños — respondí sin dejar de mirar a Levi —. Es una sorpresa para ti y tu padre ¿no te alegra eso?

Mikasa asintió, pero la confusión no desapareció de su rostro. —¿Por qué no podemos pasar el día juntos todos? — Mikasa giró a ver a Levi — ¿Ellos pueden venir, verdad?

Levi miró a Mikasa unos segundos antes de volver a verme. —Nada les impide venir con nosotros, pero lo correcto es preguntar si él quiere hacerlo antes de sacar suposiciones.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza brevemente, pensando, tal vez incapaz de comprender del todo lo que Levi había dicho. Luego frente a mí aparecieron un par de ojos suplicantes. —Vendrás ¿verdad?

—Mikasa, esa no es la forma correcta de pedir las cosas.

Mikasa pareció decepcionada.

Levi suspiró. —¿Te gustaría venir? Seguro que dos revoltosas mocosas se divierten más estando juntas que separadas.

Yo miré a ambos sin saber que decir. Por un lado había un algo en mí al que no le importaría pasar el día con ellos. De hecho, podría ser un gran día, incluso para Isabel y para mí. Pero por otro lado no quería entrometerme en el tiempo a solas de Levi y Mikasa, quienes parecían realmente necesitar de ello. (Y, silenciosamente, oculto en mi corazón, estaba ese miedo de apegarme más a estas personas.)

Dos grandes ojos grises me miraban con fuerza. Sentía que no podía decepcionarlos. Finalmente, me incliné hacia delante y tapé con mis manos las orejas de Mikasa.

—Sí, me gustaría ir pero... ¿de verdad está bien que Isabel y yo estemos ahí? Entenderé si la respuesta es no.

Levi desvió la vista hacia su izquierda, pensando. Las cejas de Mikasa estaban fruncidas, obviamente molesta por ser alejada de la conversación de esta forma. Entonces Levi volvió a mirarme y, con un gesto de su mano me pidió que me inclinara un poco más hacia delante, él hizo lo mismo, ahuecando mi oreja entre sus manos.

—Sí quieres que sea sincero, Eren, sería bastante interesante si vienes con nosotros — dijo Levi, su voz, sin aviso, se había vuelto suave y seductora. Podía estar seguro de que Levi no lo había hecho con intención, pero aún así me sentí avergonzado ante su tono, me alejé rápidamente. —. Quizá hasta disfrute tu compañía — agregó.

El Fuerte entonces comenzó a sentirse terriblemente pequeño, insuficiente para todos nosotros, necesitaba aire. Levi volvió a su posición, completamente relajado. Mi cerebro intentando procesar sus palabras. Me sentía aturdido, y demasiado cálido.

Mikasa entonces alejó mis manos de sus orejas, mirándome con fiereza y determinación. —¿Van a venir o no? — exigió.

Miré a Isabel quien aún dormía, luego a la pequeña familia frente a mi y, sorprendentemente hice una de las declaraciones más fáciles de toda mi vida, sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias.

—Claro, iremos — dije mirando a Mikasa con suavidad. El brillo en sus ojos volvió a estar cubierto de emoción, se removió en el regazo de Levi, mirándolo con alegría. Entonces sentí esa emoción cálida que siempre sentía cuando Isabel estaba feliz.

Miré a Isabel durmiendo tranquilamente, me sentí cálido. Tranquilo.

Y luego miré a Levi, y me sentí seguro. Reconfortado.

Pasaríamos el día juntos. Los cuatro.

La emoción comenzó a bullir en mi interior.

Las horas no podían pasar demasiado rápido.


	7. Séptima parada

**Gracias C:**

* * *

 **VII**  
"Eres tan valiente y tranquila,  
que en ocasiones olvido que sufres"  
 **—Ernest Hemingway—**

La ansiedad e inseguridad comenzaban a volverse algo natural, y aún así, por las noches la intranquilidad y las dudas se cernían sobre mí como grandes monstruos con cuernos y dientes afilados en espera de cualquier pequeño error, listos para devorarme. Era cuestión de acostumbrarme, me consolaba, aún era pronto, en unos meses más, en unos años tal vez, todo eso quedaría olvidado. Me estaba engañando. Eso era obvio. Pero incluso si lo sabía, me negaba a reconocerlo.

Dejé a Isabel en su habitación antes de salir al balcón y derrumbarme en el suelo con el corazón aún latiendo demasiado rápido y mi estómago sintiéndose como si todo un ecosistema hubiese decidido habitar ahí. No sabía qué pensar, más bien, no sabía qué significado debería de darle a las palabras de Levi. ¿Que iba a ser interesante si yo estaba ahí? ¿Que podría disfrutar mi compañía? ¡¿Qué mierda quería decir con eso?!

Por supuesto, mi yo interior tenía su propia respuesta. Era ridícula y embarazosa, me negaba a reconocerla y aceptarla, porque seamos sinceros, aún era un niño a los ojos de Levi. Un _mocoso_ inexperto e imprudente según sus propias palabras.

Me las había arreglado para quedarme en su departamento el tiempo suficiente para recoger nuestro desorden y quedar de acuerdo en el horario en el que saldríamos mañana. Levi había confesado entonces su impresión hacia mí, también había agradecido mi ayuda. Luego me había excusado, tomado a mi hermana y salido de ahí antes de que el aire en esa habitación se volviera aún más difícil de respirar.

Aún así, estaba decidido. Incluso si no podía entender a Levi, estaba dispuesto a sacar lo mejor para ese día. Mentiría si dijera que ver a Levi en un concepto fuera del habitual no me causaba curiosidad. También estaba el hecho de pasar tiempo con mi hermana y la pequeña Mikasa.

Después de todo, me recordé, nuestro tiempo juntos era limitado.

Al día siguiente, al ver a Levi en ropas informales y de pie en la puerta de su departamento, me cuestioné entonces si realmente sería capaz de sobrevivir a este día. Aún más si él seguía mirándome de esa forma que, aunque discreta, era capaz de notarlo. Parecía como si estuviera feliz de verme, por alguna razón.

—Hey — saludé —. Uhm... Gracias por invitar...

—¡Eren, Isabel! — una voz excitada interrumpió desde el interior. Escuché pequeños pasos rápidos arrastrarse por el pasillo y luego, Mikasa estaba ahí alrededor de la pierna de Levi para mirar por la puerta.

No pude contener la sonrisa que se deslizó en mis acciones. —Hola, señorita. Buenos días para ti también.

Isabel saludó a la pequeña también. Levi entonces se hizo a un lado y Mikasa pudo pasar y correr hacia mi hermana para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. —¡Vamos!

—Oye — Levi intentó detenerla al ver lo dura e insistentemente que arrastraba a mi hermana pero Mikasa hizo caso omiso.

—Es porque llegan tarde que ahora tenemos que apurarnos — ella dijo, palabras que me hicieron mirar hacia el reloj que pendía de la pared en el pasillo de entrada al departamento de Levi. Eran quince minutos tarde.

—Lo siento — lo dije sinceramente —. Debí ser más consciente del tiempo, ¿me perdonas?

Mikasa achinó los ojos en mi dirección. Sus ojos como el cielo claro después de un día lluvioso en verano parecieron estudiar cada pequeña partícula de mi ser antes de decidir qué merecía ser perdonado.

Salimos de ahí entonces con quince minutos de atraso. Quince minutos que parecían ser realmente importantes para Mikasa a quien la ansiedad y la emoción parecían no poder dejarla en paz en el asiento trasero del auto.

Isabel, extrañamente, se mantenía callada, no ajena del todo a la conversación que Mikasa le ofrecía, ella respondía y comentaba si Mikasa se lo pedía, pero no había en ella una mínima intención de interés en nada que no fuesen sus pequeñas manos de uñas carcomidas. No podía entenderla. No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahora, mucho menos de cómo lo solucionaría.

Mire a Levi quien mantenía la vista pegada a la carretera como si en él fuese a encontrar respuestas a todas mis dudas. Como si él fuese mi guía hacia todas esas cosas que aun desconocía sobre ser un padre. Pero lo cierto es que no había respuestas. Al menos no las que yo quería. Las cosas no serían tan fáciles como cuando era castigado por mi comportamiento inapropiado y no había ninguna consecuencia más. Que Isabel estuviera ahora en este auto con los ojos tristes era el resultado de un montón de decisiones, de las que aún no tenía la certeza de si eran buenas o malas, que había tomado sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias y ahora todo lo que me quedaba por hacer era asumirlas en vez de dar la media vuelta y huir.

Volví a mirar al frente, hacia la carretera que comenzaba a llenarse de casas. Estábamos cerca. El entusiasmo de Mikasa aumentó y cuando comenzó a hablar a Isabel sobre todos los animales que iban a ver me vi incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos en nuestro destino. Después de conseguir un buen lugar en el estacionamiento, Levi bajo del auto y caminó de la mano con Mikasa hacia la taquilla. Isabel y yo nos quedamos atrás, mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de mi sudadera por algunas monedas.

Isabel jaló de mí una vez Levi y Mikasa se apartaron de la taquilla pero antes de poder decir algo un par de boletos fueron depositados en la palma de mi mano.

Miré a Levi con confusión. —¿Qué es esto?

—Un par de boletos, obviamente — Levi dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la entrada. Isabel apretó su mano en la mía y yo le miré. Ella sonreía suavemente en una silenciosa petición para continuar.

Sorprendentemente Levi realmente parecía haberse preparado para esto. Llevaba un mapa del lugar y, bajo su criterio y siguiendo el plan que él había trazado con anterioridad lograríamos visitar la mayoría de las atracciones que el lugar ofrecía. Sin contar, por supuesto, los imprevistos, de los cuales él esperaba no hubiese muchos.

Empezamos nuestra caminata entonces por el área ártica. Solo entonces Isabel pareció recuperar sus ánimos corriendo junto a Mikasa hacia los cristales para ver nadar a las focas, pegando sus rostros al cristal como si quisieran atravesarlos. Continuamos hacia la sección de lobos, los cuales dormitaban sin prestar mayor atención a los espectadores. Me di cuenta que Mikasa e Isabel hacían lo mejor posible por leer toda la información que figuraba en cada exposición, escaneando los carteles con miradas concentradas, se ayudan una a otra cuando no entendían algo y, después de entenderlo, corrían hacia nosotros para informarnos lo que habían aprendido. Era sorprendente ver lo inteligentes que ambas eran.

Caminos por la sección del gran oso pardo donde fue una verdadera hazaña conseguir que Isabel se alejara. Ella parecía verdaderamente encantada con él.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? — burbujeante de emoción Mikasa preguntó.

—Tienes que decidir ahora — Levi le dijo — si vamos hacia la izquierda iremos hacia el aviario, y si vamos a la derecha estará el acuario. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Mikasa pareció pensativa un momento antes de mirar fijamente a Isabel y susurrar algo en su oído. Isabel asintió antes de susurrar algo más a Mikasa.

—El aviarío — decidió.

—El aviarío entonces.

Levi tomó la mano de Mikasa quien a su vez sostenía a Isabel. Caminé junto a ellos en silencio hasta sentir la mano de mi hermana aferrándose a la mía. La miré pero ella no me miró a mi, en cambio mantuvo su mirada hacia el frente con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Mikasa tarareaba felizmente mientras balanceaba ambos brazos. No pude resistirme mucho y observé a Levi, solo para darme cuenta que él mantenía una mirada discreta en las niñas que iban en medio de nosotros. Una mirada suave y cálida.

Aparté la mirada esperando Levi no se diera cuenta.

Me enfoqué a mi alrededor. En las otras personas. En los niños a nuestro alrededor. En cómo los padres estresados intentaban mantener quietos a sus hijos. En cómo algunas parejas jóvenes empujaban carriolas. Me pregunté cómo nos veríamos nosotros cuatro a los ojos de estas personas. Miré a las niñas y en él como una de ellas sostenía a Levi y la otra a mí, y todo terminaba unido por sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas. Muchas de las familias a mi alrededor caminaban de manera similar, sonriendo y bromeando.

¿Era esa la impresión que dábamos? ¿La de una familia?

Solté la mano de Isabel, permitiendo se alejara unos pasos de mi junto a Levi y Mikasa. Saqué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza tan rápido como llegó. Mikasa no era mi hija, en ningún sentido de la palabra. Y nunca lo sería, por definición. Isabel era mi hermana y mi prioridad. Y luego estaba Levi...

Mis ojos papalotearon hacia su silueta. Sus labios delgados moviéndose mientras miraba a las niñas a su lado, estaba explicándoles algo a lo que yo no estaba prestando atención. Al parecer demasiado ocupado intentado ocultar el repentino dolor en mi pecho.

Llegamos al aviario y tan pronto como lo hicimos Mikasa junto a Isabel salieron corriendo hacia el puente que te permitía entrar y ver más de cerca a las aves. Isabel giró a verme y me llamó con entusiasmo para que me acercase a ver a una golondrina. E intenté ignorar el apretón en mi corazón cuando una segunda vez se dirigió hacia Levi. No iba a arruinar esto. Iba a disfrutarlo y guardarlo como un buen recuerdo.

Al final seguramente eso sería todo lo que obtendría.

•••

—Será mejor descansar — Levi dijo justo después de salir del aviario —. ¿No lo crees? — Levi preguntó mirándome fijamente. Dio un paso más cerca de mi y el latir de mi corazón golpeó en mis oídos.

Tragué saliva. Levi estaba tan cerca, a solo un pie de distancia. La música de un carrusel comenzó a sonar en las lejanías, pero a su vez el sonido comenzó a desvanecerse, como si el mundo comenzará a consumirse a mis pies...

Un tirón a la manga de mi sudadera detuvo el desastre. Isabel me miraba intensamente, con impaciencia. —¿A donde iremos ahora?

—Oh, um... tal vez podamos descansar en la cafetería que está pasando la casa de los reptiles — sugerí, recordando de pronto los lugares que llegué a ver en el mapa.

—De acuerdo — Levi tomó la mano de Mikasa y con la mano que quedó libre sostuvo a Isabel. Dejé algunos pasos de distancia intentado aclarar mi mente confusa ante la rara atmósfera de hace un segundo y luego les seguí.

Aún así no podía negar que comenzaba a tener dificultades para sacudirme la extraña tensión que sentía cada vez que Levi me miraba. Solo podía esperar que él no se diera cuenta.

Porque ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? Ni siquiera quería considerarlo. Para Levi yo era un niño más del que poco sabía y probablemente no se sentiría a gusto una vez supiera la clase de persona que yo era. Tal vez ni siquiera me permitiría seguir pasando el tiempo con Mikasa.

Llegamos al área de reptiles. Y mientras avanzamos a través de ella no pude evitar darme cuenta de la forma en que la nariz de Levi se arrugaba al verlos tras sus vitrinas.

—¿No te gustan los reptiles? — pregunté curioso.

Levi negó. —No especialmente.

No pude contener una sonrisa ante la renuencia de Levi por hablar del tema.

Al terminar de pasar por el área de reptiles nos dirigimos a una mesa de picnic cercana a la cafetería, sin embargo Mikasa e Izzy se vieron distraídas y alejadas del cometido por la pequeña granja cercana. Levi junto a ellas. Yo me quedé sentando en la mesa de picnic mirando a mi alrededor. Había un montón de niños, todos atraídos por la exótica experiencia de tocar algunos animales de granja. Cerré los ojos. Ahora que estaba solo la preocupación y la ansiedad volvían.

Volvió a mi mente la imagen de los ojos tristes de Isabel esa mañana después de haberle dicho al lugar al que vendríamos; podría haber esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera tenía una mínima idea de cómo solucionar las cosas y mi propia incapacidad ante eso me hacía sentir alguien completamente inútil e irresponsable.

Pensé entonces en la imagen de Levi sosteniendo la mano de mi hermana. Pensé en que las cosas tal vez podrían haber sido así para ella. Pensé en las oportunidades que le había arrebatado y el arrepentimiento comenzó a trepar por mi cuerpo con fuerza, de pronto me sentía como si estuviese parado en arenas movedizas y comenzase a hundirme sin contemplación. Sin una oportunidad de poder escapar.

El calor de una mano sobre la mía me hizo saltar en mi lugar y abrir los ojos de golpe. Izzy estaba ahí frente a mi. Sus grandes ojos verdes de llamas ardientes me miraban con determinación. Ella dio apretón a mi mano, como si intentara darme confianza. Sonreí.

—Eren — ella habló. Su voz era un susurro.

Parpadeé. —Dime.

—Gracias.

Isabel me sonrió de vuelta. Una sonrisa pequeña y tan fugaz como una estrella antes de salir corriendo.

Seguí mirando el lugar donde el cuerpo menudo de mi hermana había estado y lo recordé entonces. Vino a mi así de repente. Un día antes de que todo se volviera un desastre Isabel había visto en la televisión un documental sobre aves y había insistido tan duramente a papá para que le llevase al zoológico que él había tenido que prometer dejar libre el fin de semana para llevarla. Isabel había estado ansiosa por eso, que incluso recordé que durante nuestra travesía en tren ella había estado insistiendo una y otra vez con _volver a casa a tiempo o nos perderíamos la aventura_.

Lo supe en ese momento. La razón de su tristeza. Durante esos pocos meses viviendo juntos me había empeñado tan duramente en intentar que Isabel no pensara en el pasado y en nuestros padres que realmente nunca se había permitido extrañarles como una niña de su edad, necesitada del afecto paterno, debería permitírselo. Quería alejarla de todos esos malos sentimientos y verla reír, pero lo cierto era que las cosas no funcionaban así.

La vida no es nada sin tristeza. Un camino plano y soleado termina por deprimirte –es vacío y aburrido al igual que los días de primavera cuando el polen entra en tu nariz y te hace desear morir. Y por muy malos que puedan parecer, todos esos sentimientos, todas esas emociones existen por alguna razón, son parte de lo que nos hace humanos. Y yo estaba negándole a Isabel todo eso.

—Se supone que deberías estar agradecido — mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando una fría botella de agua fue colocada en mi mejilla sin contemplación. Levi estaba ahora tomando lugar justo a mi lado —. Esto llevará tiempo — señaló hacia dónde Isabel y Mikasa estaban —, así qué tal vez nosotros deberíamos tomar un descanso de toda esta mierda.

Eso me sacó una sonrisa. Probablemente él llevaba todo este rato moderando su vocabulario.

Luego de eso ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando como Mikasa e Isabel correteaban de un lado a otro entre los diferentes animales junto a otros niños. Se detuvieron durante un momento a acariciar una cabra y darle algo de comida. Una sonrisa nostálgica se escapó de mi.

—¿Eren?

Brinqué en mi lugar, saliendo de mis pensamientos. Miré a Levi, quien me miraba también, de una forma que no lograba explicarme.

—¿Sí?

Levi me siguió mirando durante un largo rato, con sus cejas pellizcadas en el centro de su frente. Debía ser algo malo, pensé, al ver lo mucho que dudaba sobre lo que quería decirme.

—Solo quería darte las gracias — comenzó —, por haber cuidado de Mikasa ayer.

Al escuchar la sinceridad en sus palabras y ver la vulnerabilidad de sus acciones, una punzada de dolor invadió mi pecho. Aunque había hecho aquello sin segundas intenciones en el medio todavía se sentía un poco egoísta el estar junto a ellos. Era muy probable que Levi supiera que yo había hecho aquello para echarle una mano, para que no tuviera que preocuparse por el bienestar de Mikasa. Y aunque en gran parte era verdad, había otra cosa, algo más que me negaba a reconocer del todo.

Pero no era como si fuese fácil decirle: _"No tienes que agradecerlo, me gusta pasar el tiempo junto a Mikasa porque ella es realmente agradable y porque me siento irremediablemente atraído hacia ti. Y de hecho no pretendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ustedes, porque todo cambia. Lo que hoy es un hecho mañana podría no serlo. Y no soy capaz de decir con certeza que seguiré aquí el mes que viene o incluso mañana, y me partirá el corazón cuando tenga que irme."_

—Está bien — fue mi respuesta —. Isabel se divierte junto a ella igualmente — abrí la botella de agua que me fue ofrecida y me enfoqué en beber, no queriendo ver a los ojos a Levi.

—El que estés aquí también significa mucho para nosotros — un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y casi me atraganto con el agua. Quise decir algo, preguntar lo que quería decir exactamente con eso, pero su mano cubriendo la mía sobre la mesa me dejó sin palabras.

Miré fijamente a Levi. Mi mano comenzó a hormiguear bajo la calidez de su toque y el zumbido de la multitud a nuestro alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse.

—No soy realmente bueno con esto — Levi continuó —, pero supongo que siempre puedo intentarlo — pensé entonces qué tal vez Levi solo estaba intentando animarme e hice un monumental esfuerzo para escucharlo por encima de los ensordecedores latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos —. Desde que ustedes están aquí Mikasa parece mucho más feliz. Eso es más de lo que yo alguna vez podré hacer — Levi me miró, una mirada extrañamente suave, demasiado distinta a su mirada usual —. Ella parece estar tomándote cariño.

Intenté alejar mi mano de la suya. —Yo también comienzo a quererla.

La mano de Levi, en cambio, se aferró más fuerte a la mía. Con la palma de mi mano hacia abajo contra la mesa, de repente me pregunté qué pasaría si le girara y entrelazará mis dedos con los suyos.

—Esto puede ser un poco jodido y sinceramente estúpido pero...

Contuve la respiración, impaciente y mortificado por lo que diría.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que tú...

—¡Papá!

Inmediatamente saqué mi mano de su prisión y la oculté entre mis muslos. Mikasa junto a Isabel venían corriendo entusiasmadas hacia nosotros.

—¡Papá! — Mikasa repitió al llegar —. Hay una tienda de regalos y tienen peluches de conejos y esferas que agitas y es como si lloviera.

Por primera vez podía ver un rostro realmente entusiasmado en Mikasa. E incluso en Levi parecía existir cierta sorpresa. Recuperando su dominio después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Levi se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Mikasa. —Bien — ofreció su mano libre a Izzy quien de inmediato giró a verme, totalmente trastornada, no esperaba ese ofrecimiento y, sinceramente, yo tampoco —. ¿Te importa si le compro algo? — Levi preguntó, viéndome directamente.

Con mi cerebro cayendo, como si estuviese en un abismo interminable, en los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez, solo pude asentir. Mikasa vitoreó e Isabel, dubitativa, tomó la mano libre de Levi para seguirles. Solo una vez, insegura, volteó a verme, le sonreí con confianza animándola a continuar con ellos.

Bien. Ahora los pensamientos que tenía antes de que Levi se uniera a mí en la mesa estaban siendo reemplazados y empujados a un rincón lejano de mi mente. Las nuevas preocupaciones sin embargo no eran más alentadoras. ¿Qué era lo que Levi quería decirme? En ese momento todo lo que podía pensar era que, tal vez él podría haberse dado cuenta de lo forma en que solía mirarlo en ocasiones, o que incluso estaba a punto de pedirme que no me encariñase mas de la cuenta con su hija. Cualquiera de ellas podía ser la respuesta correcta. No podía ser algo bueno, me dije, dada la expresión tan tensa que tenía Levi en el momento.

Decidí que no debía pensar tanto en ello, si era algo importante eventualmente Levi encontraría algún otro momento para decírmelo, por ahora tenía que volver a enfocarme en Isabel.

Así que me puse de pie cuando les vi volver. Isabel se adelantó a ellos y corrió a mi lado para mostrarme lo que había obtenido. Era un joyero pequeño que al abrirlo emitía una suave música de piano. Isabel parecía feliz con él, lo que me llevó a sonreír a mí también.

Levi volvió a su seriedad habitual. Hablándome tan normalmente como lo hacía siempre, sin mostrar un solo rastro de querer continuar la conversación pendiente, me dije que no podría ser algo malo o de otro modo él no estaría tan tranquilo a mi alrededor.

Continuamos nuestra caminata alrededor del lugar, eventualmente pasamos por los puestecitos de comida rápida y golosinas. Isabel insistió para que le comprase algo y, aunque Levi se ofreció a pagar, decliné su oferta bajo el pretexto de que él ya había pagado por todo lo anterior y esta vez era mi turno para comprarles algo.

Veinte minutos después la energía de Mikasa comenzó a agotarse y pidió a Levi que le cogiera en brazos, quien lo hizo sin chistar y de inmediato ella quedó dormida con la mejilla sobre su hombro.

De regreso en el auto todo volvió a un silencio agradable. Isabel se durmió en el camino, lo que nos dejó a Levi y a mí prácticamente solos durante todo el trayecto, pero aunque quise preguntar, al final la conversación que habíamos dejado a medias nunca continuó.

Nos despedimos con un "hasta mañana" y luego cada quien tomó el pasillo que le llevaría a su departamento.

Isabel despertó justo al entrar. Al estar en mis brazos sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes quedaban lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para intimidarme.

—¡Hey! — le dije, sin bajarla, sin ni siquiera moverme de la entrada.

Aún había tristeza en su mirada, la luz en sus ojos parecía irse apagando lentamente y sabía que eso no era culpa de nadie más que mía. Pero era débil. Demasiado débil. Sabía también que no sería capaz de sostener a mi hermana entre mis brazos y a su dolor si le decía la verdad, así que callé. No podía decirlo. No había forma. No en ese momento.

—¿En que estás pensando? — aún así existía algo que sí podía hacer.

—Te pareces a mamá — fue su respuesta. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron mis mejillas y no se molestaron en quitarse de ahí una vez concluido el cometido. —. Cuando te enojas también.

Sonreí.

—Mamá es mucho más guapa.

Sus brazos se movieron hasta rodear mi cuello. En un abrazo suave apretó un poco más su menudo cuerpo contra el mío.

—Y el señor Levi me recuerda a papá.

Para disminuir la tensión que el comentario causó a mi cuerpo reí e hice una broma: —Sí, bueno, papá es mucho más alto.

Isabel se rió. Al escucharla reír pensé en mamá. En aquella vez cuando me llevó al parque para que me subiese a los columpios y como ella había accedido a columpiarse conmigo. Cerré los ojos y pude verla columpiándose alto y más alto, cada vez más alto. Se estaba riendo. Cuando se reía sentía como el corazón se me salía del pecho. Quería volver a escuchar como se reía.

—¿Los extrañas? — pregunté. Los brazos de Isabel se apretaron un poco alrededor de mi cuello, su cuerpo tembló. Se mantuvo en silencio un largo tiempo, estaba dudando en si debía decirme la verdad —. Yo lo hago.

Mi confesión pareció darle tranquilidad. Su cuerpo antes tenso volvió a sentirse ligero entre mis brazos.

—Puedes decirme lo que sientes.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, su voz al fin me alcanzó. —Me alegra mucho que estés conmigo, porque echo de menos muchas cosas y no solo a mamá. Echo de menos despertarme a media noche y ver a _Musician_ durmiendo junto a mi cabeza. Echo de menos el pan tostado con mermelada. Echo de menos el grifo de la cocina que no para de gotear y que parece el latido de un corazón. Echo de menos a papá, al tío Hannes, a Armin y el club de música. Echo de menos la forma en que mamá pone los pies sobre un taburete al volver del trabajo y toma un té. Echo de menos a mama incluso cuando está enfadada. Echo de menos nuestra casa.

Isabel me preguntó si volveríamos alguna vez, respondí que por ahora era un _no,_ pero que los planes cambian. Preguntó en dónde estaban nuestros padres, le dije que un lugar lejano al que no podíamos ir nosotros. Preguntó por qué, le dije que aún había muchas cosas por hacer antes de ir con ellos. Preguntó si ellos habían dejado de querernos, le dije que nos amaban con todo el corazón. Me dijo que no era tan malo cuando le cuidaba, que podíamos volver a casa y yo podría cuidar de ella ahí, le dije que ese era un sueño imposible. Ella no lloró. No parecía existir dolor en ella, al menos no el dolor que sabía le causaría si le decía la verdad. Todo lo que había en ella eran dudas y tristeza.

.

 _Mis padres decidieron que tenía la edad suficiente para cuidar de Isabel tres años después de su nacimiento, así que dejaron de contratar a niñeras de tiempo completo en algún punto del camino. Por las tardes, después de clases, sería yo quien cuidaría de ella, mis padres decían que eso me enseñaría a ser responsable._

 _(Una voz dentro de mi cabeza creía e insistía en decir que solo era un truco de ellos para que dejara de sentir aversión hacia esa niña.)_

 _El primer día que pasamos solo los dos Isabel lloró. No era un llanto espantoso plagado de gritos y pataletas, era mucho peor que eso, era un llanto silencioso que no parecía tener fin, y que me hacía sentir culpable sin saber muy bien de qué. Casi lloré yo también._

 _Para el segundo día Isabel pareció mucho más tranquila, salvo que en realidad el berrinche de ese día y los días siguientes serían ignorarme totalmente. Era su acto de rebelión contra el sistema que nuestros padres habían creado. Silenciosamente deseé diera resultado._

 _No sucedió por supuesto._

 _Lo único que quedaba era que uno de los dos alzara el banderín de tregua y comenzara a esculpir el muro de hielo llamado indiferencia que había entre nosotros._

 _Isabel no sería quien lo haría._

 _Mamá tenía normas. Había reglas para cada pequeño momento de la vida de Isabel que no debían ser rotas. Claro que no eran reglas absurdas. Eran reglas que toda mamá desearía su hijo siguiera. Hacer la cama. Lavarse los dientes. Recoger los juguetes. Estudiar. Comer las verduras... Comenzamos a romper todas esas reglas. Al principio sin pretenderlo._

 _La primera regla que ignoramos fue la de "nada de golosinas antes de la comida" y anudado a eso, nada de comer directo del frasco._

 _Ese día después de que la nana se fuera e Isabel quedara a mi cargo, serví la sopa de verduras que la mujer amablemente había hecho para nosotros. Isabel se negó a comer. Yo insistí. En algún momento ella comenzó a gritar para no tener que escuchar mis regaños._

 _Yo estaba harto. De ella. De sus berrinches. De que mis padres me forzaran a cuidar de este pequeño monstruo de dientes diminutos y cabellos enmarañados._

 _Tomé el plato con sopa y lo tiré a la basura, solo entonces Isabel dejó de gritar._

 _—No necesitas comerlo si no quieres, pero no hay nada más._

 _Le levanté de la mesa y la llevé a la cocina. La senté sobre el mostrador y ella me miró con mortificación pero le ignoré en pros de buscar en la alacena. Algunos minutos después el pan tostado y la mermelada habían sido colocados a su lado. La mortificación en esa rabiosa criatura solo aumentó._

 _—Mamá no está si tú no hablas yo tampoco lo haré — le di una cuchara a Isabel, pero ella se negó a comer aún así._

 _Suspiré, a continuación metí mi dedo en la mermelada y luego lo chupé sin pensarlo mucho._

 _Escuché un soplido, una risa reprimida. Isabel no metió su dedo, pero sí la cuchara y se dedicó durante varios minutos a comer la mermelada directamente del frasco._

 _Cuando mamá volvió ese día encontró a Isabel jugando con un rompecabezas sobre la alfombra y a mi recostado en el sofá sin prestarle atención aparente._

 _Ella dijo algo sobre dejar de ser tan terco y cuidar a Isabel como debía, que era mi hermana, dijo, que debía quererla, agregó mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba escaleras arriba. Isabel me miró un segundo por encima del hombro de mamá. Llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios y le pedí silencio. Isabel sonrió._

 _Era nuestro primer secreto._

 _._

—¿Quieres que te muestre algo? — le pregunté a la vez que le bajé de mis brazos.

Isabel asintió.

—Sígueme entonces.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, hacia la guitarra y hacia el piso para sentarme, Isabel imitó mi acción y me miró con curiosidad.

—Mamá me enseñó una canción — le dije —, ella dijo que algún día yo podría enseñártela a ti. La escribió para nosotros, Isabel. ¿Quieres escucharla?

Isabel sonrió. Dijo que sí.


	8. Octava parada

**Notas guapas al final (?)**

* * *

 **•VIII•  
** "Estás entre lo que quiero tener  
y lo que me da miedo tener"

 **—Marilyn Monroe—**

Al final no fui realmente capaz de cantar la canción que mi madre escribió para nosotros, principalmente porque fui incapaz de recordarla debidamente. A cambio mentí a Isabel tocando para ella una vieja canción también escrita por mi madre. Era una canción de cuna, no era significativa, no del todo, pero era especial; era especial porque mamá solía cantarla a ella cuando era un bebé.

Vencida por el sueño y recostada en mis piernas tuve que moverme muy suavemente para no despertarla. Al tomarla entre mis brazos mis pensamientos penetraron en un territorio cercano a un alambre eléctrico, con guardias armados que, dispuestos en varios puntos, mantenían a distancia a los intrusos. Los ignoré y crucé la zona de mis recuerdos hasta aquella primera vez que sostuve a Isabel en mis brazos. El recuerdo me inundó las venas; mi piel revivía con el contacto de la suya, su mejilla contra mi pecho, su cabecita perfectamente acomodada en la palma de mi mano. La sensación era tan parecida a aquel momento que me conmocionó. Pero también era un tormento. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Isabel y la coloqué en su cama. Salí un momento por la guitarra y me senté sobre la alfombra, comencé a tocar tan suavemente como pude y pude también sentir los omoplatos en forma de L de mi hermana apretando las palmas de mis manos mientras la abrazaba después de haber tropezado con sus pies, como si la música fuese un conducto entre aquellos recuerdos y yo, sin distancia temporal, sin amortiguar las sensaciones.

Seguí tocando.

Ahora imagine a mamá y a mí cuando tenía la edad de Isabel, nos imaginé preparando la comida juntos, sentados en el jardín de la casa con el sol brillando sobre nosotros y colgando posters de lirios y dragones.

Y entonces surgió en mi la imagen del día en que mi madre cantó para mí la canción aquella primera vez, cuando Izzy apenas llevaba una semana junto a nosotros, y, al hacerlo, sé que lleva enterrada siglos en mi mente, como una aguja que se ha quedado clavada en una silla y pincha a todos los que se sientan en ella, aunque nadie sabe a qué se debe ese pinchazo.

— _He compuesto una canción para ustedes. Sé lo mucho que te gusta la música y sé lo mucho que le gustará a ella también, después de todo son mis hijos. Cuando Beethoven y Mozart compusieron sus obras, siempre eran dedicadas a un amigo como el príncipe Karl von Lichnowsky. Creo que será bastante especial para ustedes tener una canción que no solo esté dedicada, sino que ha sido escrita pensando especialmente en ustedes. Lo que quiero es que la aprendas y seas tú quien la cante alguna vez para Isabel._

Cerré los ojos pensando en sus palabras y dejé que mis dedos se movieran sobre las cuerdas libremente, intentando recordar correctamente la canción que no me había permitido tocar más allá de dos ocasiones. Pensé que si mamá realmente habría escrito esa canción para hacernos sentir especiales, este era el momento correcto para traerla a memoria. Tal vez ella la escribió pensando en su ausencia, sino pronta, sí inevitable.

No había pensado nunca en ello realmente. Me daba igual. Aquel día, cuando mamá tocó por primera vez esta canción, no le tomé la debida importancia y le ignoré tanto como pude. Pretendí prestar atención y grabé en mí los movimientos y los acordes como una máquina graba la información que le proporcionas, sin emociones. Pero al recordarla ahora llegó a mí un sentimiento nostálgico que me conmocionó hasta el alma. Mamá había escrito esa canción para nosotros, todos sus sentimientos, toda su emoción, estaban ahí y, cuando la realización de ello me golpeó duro en el rostro, rompí a llorar. No por primera vez.

Dejé la guitarra aun lado. No quería recordar nada más. No tenía razones para hacerlo. El pasado y los recuerdos eran profundamente dolorosos y pensar en ello solo me hacía sentir impotente y solitario, terriblemente solitario.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de ponerme de pie y caminar hacia la habitación de Isabel para asegurarme de que siguiera dormida. Al hacerlo y tras tomar mi sudadera salí de ahí hacia ninguna parte.

Y corrí.

Corrí entre las calles solitarias y las silenciosas casas. El viento helado de la madrugada me dificultaba el respirar y me partía la piel del rostro; el cielo negro y la luna tras un cúmulo de nubes grises parecían ser mi única compañía. Cerré los ojos, consciente de que el camino era recto, y me imaginé a mí mismo tomando una taza de chocolate tibio, sentado en el comedor de la cocina de mi antiguo hogar con Isabel sentada frente a mí con su propia taza de chocolate con malvavisco especialmente tostado para ella.

Abrí los ojos y la realidad fue demasiado fría.

Había llegado a la estación de trenes, los cuales habían dejado de funcionar apenas unas horas atrás. El último tren, por lo que sabía, llegaba a la una de la madrugada, y no reanudaban labores hasta las seis.

En un pueblo tan pequeño y escondido del mundo, la noche puede parecer el horario perfecto para que las almas perdidas salgan y se reúnan en busca de su propio camino. De pie en la pequeña plaza, llenando mis pulmones del aire frío, mis ojos se abrieron expectantes cuando frente a mí, sentado sobre una de las jardineras de concreto, su silueta apenas siendo iluminada por los faros alrededor, estaba Levi. El humo de su cigarrillo ascendiendo sobre el aire como un manto lleno de magia.

Él me vio también. Me vio acercarme. Me vio sonreírle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — su voz cansada y profunda, decidí culpar al frío por el repentino escalofrío que llegó a mi cuerpo.

—Salí a correr.

—¿A las tres de la mañana?

Me encogí de hombros. Levi se recorrió un poco, como una clara y silenciosa invitación para sentarme junto a él, así que lo hice. —¿Qué hay de usted?

—Salí a fumar.

—¿A las tres de la mañana?

Levi no respondió. Yo reí. El silencio se aglutinó como la niebla a nuestro alrededor pero no resultaba ser una situación incómoda. Al menos no del todo. Me sentía nervioso, quizá por el hecho de mi mala coordinación al tomar asiento y haber quedado tan cerca de Levi como para chocar nuestras piernas con el más mínimo movimiento.

 _Tienes que estar tranquilo,_ me dije, no sería esta la primera vez que hablase con Levi, o que estuviésemos de alguna manera a solas. Sólo porque esta vez _estar solos_ adquiría un significado mucho más literal que otras veces, y que la luna brillase sobre nuestras siluetas como no lo había hecho en noches anteriores, y que Levi hubiese apretado mi mano durante nuestra salida, no significaba que esto tendría que ser diferente...

Tuve que reprimir un jadeo vergonzoso al recordarlo. Aun podía sentir el fantasma de su toque en mi mano, la forma en que sus dedos habían rozado mis nudillos, y el suave, tan suave apretón que dio una vez tuvo mi mano entre la suya. Había sido una acción tan tierna, en comparación con la expresión severa de su rostro.

De pronto la realización del recuerdo me golpeó y me hizo sentir ansioso. Levi había estado regalando a Mikasa todo el tiempo miradas dulces, había estado dando suaves sonrisas y discretas risas también. Y en cambio durante ese instante Levi lució tan aterradoramente serio que no pude evitar pensar que tenía algo malo para decirme. Pero ¿qué podría ser? ¿Por qué a pesar de ello me tocaría de una manera tan suave y cuidadosa?

Recordar ese momento me provocó volver a pensar en todas las posibilidades. Mi mente corriendo en círculos, mi mirada perdida en el suelo bajo mis pies.

—¿Eren?

Brinqué, mi mirada volvió a Levi. Había un cierto brillo pícaro en su forma de mirarme, burlándose tal vez de mi forma tan exaltada de reaccionar.

—No quería asustarte — dijo él tras dar una calada a su cigarrillo antes de decidir apagarlo contra el concreto, la sonrisa discreta y burlesca no escapó de mi mirada.

Me fingí ofendido. —Lo siento ¿sí? Estaba distraído.

—¿Pensando en qué?

 _En ti._ Me pregunté cuál sería su reacción si se lo dijera, pero me contuve, no tenía esa clase de confianza con Levi, y sería muy vergonzoso ser regañado por mi desfachatez. —¿Habías dicho algo? — pregunté en cambio.

Levi me miró una nueva vez, luego alzó su mirada al cielo y la dejó ahí durante un largo tiempo. Completamente hipnotizado por su perfil iluminado por la luna, mantuve mi mirada sobre él sin vergüenza y admití silenciosamente que de hecho Levi tenía un color de ojos muy bonito, y pensé en cómo a pesar de lucir molesto todo el tiempo, no podía evitar compararlos con el brillo del mar. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero no podía evitar pensar en Levi de esa forma, porque era un sujeto atrayente en varios tipos de sentidos y esa era la única razón por la que no podía salir corriendo de su lado. Mis mejillas se inundaron de rojo ante el pensamiento.

—Nada en particular — dijo, volviendo a mirarme. Estábamos de nuevo tan cerca. —Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo triste que luces siempre.

Me reí nervioso y desvíe la mirada. —N-no, creo que... — pasé saliva, nervioso, no podía encontrar las palabras correctas —. Para ser honesto, siento que estoy en el lugar incorrecto, y que no debería entrometerme demasiado en sus vidas.

—¿ _Sus_ vidas?

—Mikasa y usted... Estoy agradecido por su invitación al zoo, pero no dejo de pensar que estoy entrometiéndome demasiado.

—Ridículo — irrumpió —, te invité, de no haberlo querido no lo habría hecho y ya.

—Sí, yo entiendo — sonreí débilmente, sin tener idea de cómo podría explicarle que era doloroso e injusto estar con ellos porque comenzaba a quererles más de lo que debería — Yo solo... — pausé, no sabía que decir.

—Se siente extraño — comentó Levi, terminando así con mis ideas —. Sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, sin Isabel, sin Mikasa. Creo que esta es una de esas pocas veces en las que estamos realmente solos.

Asentí, sorprendido gratamente ante su repentina disposición a charlar, descubriría después que esa solo era su forma de consolarme.

—Está comenzando a hacer frío. ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?

Levi se puso de pie, ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta. No fue necesario darla, le seguí sin dudarlo demasiado.

•••

—Confesaré que pedir que vinieras ha sido un poco egoísta — Levi dijo cuándo me senté en uno de los taburetes en la cocina.

—Está bien. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he hablado con alguien tanto — admití —, entre mi trabajo y cuidar de Isabel, no tengo tiempo para hacer otras cosas. E incluso si lo tengo, no me siento cómodo con las personas.

Al ver los ojos de Levi descubrí las muchas preguntas que él tenía para mí, pero que sabía contener, en la espera de recibir sin exigir mi confianza. Sonreí.

—¿Te sientes cómodo conmigo? — Levi dio media vuelta al escuchar la alerta del microondas anunciando las tazas con chocolate caliente listas.

Colocó una frente a mí y entonces respondí. —Mucho.

—Yo también.

La réplica no me la esperaba en lo absoluto. ¿Levi se sentía cómodo? ¿Conmigo de todas las personas? Intentaba darle un sentido a eso cuando noté que Levi había desviado la mirada mientras bebía, como si estuviera avergonzado. Bajé mi mirada a mi propia taza para evitar que él notara que le había visto.

—¿Te parece extraño? — preguntó y tuve la tentación de asentir con la cabeza.

—Un poco — admití. Al alzar mi mirada no pude evitar pensar que Levi se veía un poco triste. Como si mi respuesta le molestase por alguna razón. Pensé rápidamente en cómo componer la situación.

—Pero... um — miré hacia la habitación de Mikasa, la puerta cerrada, era mi modo de evadir mi vacilación —. Me hace feliz — mi mirada regresó a Levi y casi de inmediato volvió a alejarse —. Me hizo feliz que me invitaran con ustedes, a Isabel también. No nos habíamos divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, así que estoy eternamente agradecido. Y bueno... también...uhm... me hizo feliz que me invitaras a venir aquí ahora.

Agaché la cabeza, no demasiado consciente de que clase de declaración extraña estaba dando, no era una mentira, pero era vergonzoso decirlo frente a Levi. Lo último que quería hacer era decir algo que causara que todo explotara sin oportunidad de escape.

El silencio volvió y el aire se sintió denso. Era difícil respirar. Levanté la mirada de mi taza y, como si Levi estuviese esperando que lo hiciera le encontré observándome detenidamente.

—Por un momento pensé que habías cedido ante la presión de Mikasa. Es bueno saber que al final no te desagradó.

Sonreí. —Pese a ello imagino que habría sido difícil decirle que no. Ella es una chica bastante persistente; sin embargo, sinceramente me hizo feliz estar con ustedes, y además no es como si tuviese algo que hacer estando en casa y...

Levi asintió.

Tomé un largo trago esperando que eso me obligará a callarme ya. Ni siquiera yo entendía que tontería intentaba decir.

—Estuve pensando en esto un tiempo, al final llegué una conclusión; pero ¿podría ser que a ti... — Levi empezó, el tono socarrón en su voz volvió — te gusten los hombres?

Casi me atraganté con el chocolate.

—Bueno, u-uh... n-no... — escupí, con la mente acelerada. Sabía que estaba poniendo demasiadas implicaciones en su pregunta pero no podía evitar pensar demasiado. Levi seguramente solo estaba preguntando por mera curiosidad. Definitivamente no había forma de que él notara la forma en que le miraba cuando yo juraba no se daba cuenta.

Recuperé el aire y la estabilidad, y con la poca dignidad que juré tenía, respondí.

—¿Sí? — Ni siquiera entendí por qué dije eso como una pregunta —. Quiero decir, nunca he salido con nadie o algo así, pero no es como si las mujeres llamasen especialmente mi atención, pero no soy una especie de bicho raro que se fija en cualquier hombre tampoco y...

—No estoy juzgándote — dijo Levi, pareció haber simpatía en su voz —. No tengo razones para hacerlo, yo también salí con chicos — Levi miró su bebida durante un largo momento antes de agregar silenciosamente —, antes de conocer a mi ex esposa.

Inconsciente y precipitadamente alcé mi mirada hacia él de nuevo, mi expresión enmarcaba sorpresa. Levi también pareció sorprenderse, como si hubiera hablado sin pensar.

—Tu, estás... — mi voz se apagó, todavía en estado de shock —. No sabía que estás...

Me callé antes de que pudiera decir "divorciado". Por supuesto que no sabía que Levi estaba divorciado. Él nunca mencionaba nada sobre _ella_ , y aunque Mikasa lo hacía no parecía ser un tema frecuente. Y tampoco era como si de pronto yo tuviese el derecho de preguntar sobre eso.

Y por la reacción de Levi, él tampoco parecía querer hablar al respecto.

—Perdón — murmuré —. Eso no estuvo bien de mi parte.

—No tiene importancia — Levi suspiró —. Debería disculparme en tu lugar. No quise hacerte sentir incómodo al revelar información personal.

—Noo — negué inmediatamente —. No me importa en lo absoluto, pero si no puedes o no quieres hablar de eso, está totalmente bien. No diré nada, si prefieres que lo olvide, lo olvidaré — eso casi pareció un juramento —. No nos conocemos demasiado y soy solo un niño para ti, así que entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo sobre este tipo de cosas.

Tomé de mi bebida de nuevo. Mi estómago se sentía inquieto, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. El ambiente se sentía tan tenso antes de que Levi volviese a hablar.

—Está bien — dijo —. Te lo dije ¿no? Me siento cómodo contigo, así que está bien si lo sabes.

La respuesta me aturdió, mi corazón latió con mucha más fuerza, incapaz de creer lo que Levi decía. A mí de todas las personas.

Levi me estaba mirando, aparentemente esperando que dijese algo. Intenté calmarme, pensar con claridad.

—Ya — fue todo lo que dije, e inmediatamente resistí el impulso de golpearme en la frente. Levi estaba frente a mí diciendo todas esas cosas bonitas ¿y eso era todo lo que podía decir? —Es... ¿eso me alegra?

Para mi gran alivio, Levi simplemente dio un suspiro y una mirada divertida lo que hizo desaparecer la tensión. —Sí, parece que es algo por lo cual estar feliz — dijo, de una forma que parecía burlarse de mí, pero no podía enfadarme si no parecía haber malas intenciones tras ello —. Si quieres que sea sincero también, había olvidado lo que es estar con alguien con quien puedas sentirte completamente cómodo — le vi dudar, su mirada incierta —. A pesar de ser más joven que yo, pareces ser capaz de entenderme, pero tampoco deberías sentirte comprometido de ninguna manera conmigo o con Mikasa.

—No me importa — respondí en automático, más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado. Me avergonzó pensar en lo ansiosa que mi respuesta podría sonar, pero no detuve mis palabras pese a ello. —Mientras a usted no le importe hablar conmigo — agregué —; si aún hablamos con sinceridad, lo cierto es que he sido demasiado curioso respecto al tema de su ex esposa. Quise preguntar antes, pero soy consciente de que no debe importarme.

Levi frunció el ceño, miró su taza y dio un pequeño sorbo antes de hablar. —A decir verdad me sorprende mucho que no preguntaras antes. Pareces del tipo entrometido.

Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo indignarme. —Pues no lo pensé realmente hasta que comencé a pasar tiempo con Mikasa.

Levi dio un último sorbo a su taza y luego la dejó en el lavamanos. Se estiró un poco para tomar algo de la alacena superior pero antes de hacerlo me miró ligeramente por el rabillo del ojo. —¿Quieres tomar vino?

Vacilé, solo un poco, faltaban un par de meses para que, legalmente, fuese mayor de edad, probablemente Levi lo intuía, pero aun así aventuró su oferta y yo no me molesté en rechazarla. —Sí, por favor.

Levi tomó dos copas y luego se perdió en algún lugar en lo que supuse era su habitación. Volvió con una botella de vino sin etiqueta y nos sirvió un poco antes de invitarme a pasar a la sala, la cual había sufrido una pequeña re-acomodación de muebles después de haber recogido el fuerte. Nos sentamos en silencio en el diván uno al lado del otro en completo silencio. Tomamos un poco del vino. Su sabor agridulce.

Nadie dijo nada durante largos minutos. Yo empecé a ponerme nervioso y a preguntarme qué es lo que estaría pensando Levi, si estaba molesto o no por hablar del tema. Parecía lo suficientemente dispuesto, pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba sobrepasando los límites con él de alguna manera.

Cuando los minutos siguieron pasando sin que nada sucediera más incómodo llegué a sentirme. Me dije que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema, fingir que estaba demasiado cansado o que tenía que asegurarme que Isabel estaba bien para volver a casa, o...

—Su nombre es irrelevante — habló Levi de repente irrumpiendo mis pensamientos erráticos —. La conocí cuando teníamos catorce años, aunque no comenzamos nuestro... cortejo hasta algunos meses después de cumplir los dieciocho.

Volví la cabeza hacia él, dándole toda mi atención. Levi estaba mirando la copa en su mano, la mirada perdida en el líquido rojizo, trazaba inconscientemente el borde de dicha copa de manera distraída con su dedo.

—Nos casamos porque resultaba conveniente para ambos, para nuestras familias más bien — continuó Levi, y yo mordí mis labios para reprimir la sorpresa. No es que no supiese de los matrimonios arreglados o "de conveniencia", pero nunca antes había escuchado de ello por algún conocido o alguien cercano. Era algo que usualmente solía ver en telenovelas o libros de romance. —. Era algo que hubiese preferido evitar, pero el hombre que había tomado mi custodia después de la muerte de mi madre y de que nunca se encontrase el paradero de mi padre, así lo decidió. Intenté ver el lado positivo de la situación. Esperaba tener una buena relación, al menos.

Nunca antes había escuchado hablar sobre los padres de Levi, no es como si existiese una forma, además, apenas y llevábamos meses conociéndonos; pero ese día me enteré que su madre había fallecido cuando él era muy joven, que nunca había conocido a su padre y que había sido acogido por un "viejo amigo de su madre" a quien más tarde descubriría como su tío, y quien, a pesar de educarlo y mostrarle la forma de sobrevivir en el mundo, no había sido capaz de criarlo del todo dejándolo en manos de una familia que podía darle todo lo que necesitaría. Por la forma en la que Levi se refería a _esa_ familia y el hecho de que parecía no tener contacto alguno con ellos actualmente, me daba la sensación de que no estaban en los mejores términos, no obstante no me atreví a preguntar.

—Conocí a varias personas antes que a ella — siguió —.Intenté mostrar interés y formar alguna clase de conexión con todas, pero resultó ser la misma mierda. Todo lo que les importaba era impresionar al maldito viejo. Nunca sentí que realmente llegase a conocer a ninguna de ellas.

A pesar del tono despreocupado y la mirada sin vida, podía sentir algo de melancolía en su voz. La simpatía aterrizó en mi corazón y de nuevo me encontré hablando sin analizar mis palabras. —Lo siento — Levi me miró entonces —. Quiero decir... debió haber sido difícil.

—Terminé por acostumbrarme — suspiró con hastío —. A lo largo de mi vida he tenido que soportar a todo tipo de personas, especialmente a aquellas que intentan ganar mi favor. — Levi volvió a perder su mirada —. Actualmente hay muy pocas personas con quienes puedo decir que me siento realmente cerca, como Hanji o Erwin.

El silencio vino de nuevo. No me atreví a agregar ningún comentario pues Levi solo parecía tomarse su tiempo para poder continuar. Tomé un nuevo sorbo del vino.

—Luego vino ella. Era una persona dura y franca, desde el primer día que nos conocimos me dejó en claro que no estaba allí para beneficiarse a sí misma — el ánimo de Levi de pronto pareció revivir —. Sabía lo que quería, y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

—¿Qué era lo que quería?

—Irónicamente no quería casarse con alguien que no fuese de su agrado.

—Igual que usted.

Levi asintió.

—Nos fuimos conociendo y entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos nos dimos cuenta que lo más cercano a estabilidad y felicidad que podríamos tener sería estando juntos — de nuevo el tono de su voz se volvió sombrío —. Supongo que puedes decir que al final nos casamos porque para ambos era desagradable nuestra situación actual.

Un cosquilleo subió por mi cuerpo como esperanza muda de que las cosas de algún modo comenzarían a ir bien a partir de aquí. —Entonces... ¿supongo que ella fue ese alguien con quien conectaste? ¿De algún modo?

—Quizá. — Sus cejas volvieron a fruncirse —. Sin embargo no fue... romántico. Ella no estaba interesada en mí y yo por ella tampoco. A pesar de que solíamos coincidir en algunos temas, éramos personas muy diferentes con muy poco en común. Nuestro matrimonio era una farsa que tenía como único fin beneficiar a nuestras familias, ellos lo sabían y estuvieron de acuerdo. Al principio pareció sencillo. Ambos jugábamos nuestros roles de manera perfecta ante el ojo público, y manteníamos una vida privada cuidadosamente compuesta cuando estábamos solos. Un día sin quiera planearlo cruzamos nuestros propios límites.

El silencio volvió. Sintiendo que éste se prolongaba más de lo necesario, me animé a decir algo.

—¿Entonces... todo se complicó? — dije, sintiendo que era este el momento en que todo volvía a cambiar para ser lo que era ahora.

—Ella comenzó a volverse distante con el paso de los meses, seguía siendo tan vivaz como cuando la conocí, no lo mal entiendas. Pero no éramos felices, no como ella imaginaba seríamos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — pregunté al ver que él no continuaba.

—Ella solicitó el divorcio y yo lo apoyé. No estábamos cómodos con nuestra situación, y por mucho que nuestras familias intentasen manipularnos ya no estábamos dispuestos a ello. Ella se fue sin decir nada una vez los papeles estuvieron firmados, se deslindó de su familia renunciando a todo. Decidí hacer lo mismo. Las cosas parecieron tomar forma con el paso del tiempo, me sentía bien con mi vida... Ella llamó un día entonces, se había ido a vivir a un pueblo oculto entre montañas que apenas y aparecía en los mapas, estaba enferma y los diagnósticos no eran muy esperanzadores, pero eso no era todo, ella tenía una hija, que no había llegado a ella por arte de magia.

Me moví inquieto mientras Levi continuó. —Nunca estuve interesado en cuidar de un mocoso. Admito que me sentí inseguro sobre si sería capaz de cuidar de ella, no quería poner presión o aislarla con mis malos tratos.

Un dolor agudo floreció en mi pecho ante las palabras tan sinceras de Levi. Me resistí a cruzar el espacio que nos separaba para consolarlo. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno con ese tipo de cosas, y no estaba seguro de sí mi toque tranquilizador sería deseado, y mucho menos necesario.

Así que me quedé callado y esperé a que Levi terminará su historia.

—A pesar de mi negación no me vi con la capacidad de abandonarla. Mikasa era mía, lo quisiera o no. Y no estuve dispuesto a dejar que ella creciera con la falta de un padre como lo hice yo. Con eso en mente, accedí a intentarlo.

Levi alcanzó el vino y volvió a llenar su copa. Me miró y dudó en si debía ofrecerme más. Sonreí en negación. Nunca había bebido antes y no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de controlarme.

—Me mudé con ellas a esta casa. Nos fue bien supongo, hasta el final. Mikasa se acostumbró a mí, y yo a ella. Tal vez no somos tan cercanos como lo fue con su madre, pero de algún modo creo que somos felices.

—Eso... — dije suavemente —. No suena tan mal. En realidad creo que es encantador.

Levi chistó, quizá avergonzado. —Las cosas son mejores de lo que esperaba, nada excepcional. Mikasa es una mocosa inteligente, así que eso también ayuda.

Esta vez fue mi turno de perderme en la nada. Después de escuchar la historia de Levi y descubrir tras ello la confianza que él estaba depositando en mí, sentí que tenía que retribuirle de algún modo.

—En cambio yo — hablé —, no sé si estoy haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta.

Levi me miró cuestionándome con la mirada. Decidí que al menos podía ser sincero en medida con él.

—Los secretos son aterradores ¿sabe? E incluso si me digo a mismo que miento para proteger a Isabel no puedo evitar pensar en qué sucederá cuando ya no pueda seguir. Me consuelo diciendo que tengo que confiar en que ella entenderá cuando llegué el momento.

—Estoy seguro que lo hará. — Dijo Levi de repente —. No estoy seguro de qué te trajo aquí, Eren, pero al menos déjame decirte que, cuando llegué el momento, intentaré entenderte.

Sonreí. —Gracias. Significa mucho para mí escuchar eso de ti.

Me sonrojé ante mis palabras inconscientes, más pronto pasé a preocuparme cuando de repente Levi se puso de pie, alejándose hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. ¿Estaba Levi molesto? ¿Había dicho algo ofensivo? Me derretí de preocupación en mi lugar, mi mirada temblando entre la copa aún en mis manos y el pasillo por el cual Levi se había perdido.

Minutos después él volvió con lo que parecía ser un libro entre sus manos. Se sentó junto a mí de nuevo mucho más cerca que antes provocándome una sacudida.

Levi me pasó el libro de lo que ahora podía ver era un álbum de fotos. —¿Puedo?

Levi asintió.

Abrí con entusiasmo la tapa del álbum, colocando las páginas abiertas entre las vueltas. Pasé página por página con alegría hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la foto de su boda.

La madre de Mikasa era una mujer hermosa, mucho más hermosa de lo que pude haber imaginado. Su vestido blanco era demasiado sencillo, pero eso parecía realzar mucho más su propia belleza. Era una mujer delgada de cabellos largos y rubios. Parecía algún tipo de mujer dulce y poderosa, el tipo de persona que esperaba podría ser la esposa de Levi.

Y entonces miré a Levi.

Él tenía un traje negro que parecía ser hecho exclusivamente para él. Sus cabellos negros estaban peinados hacia atrás con pequeños mechones traviesos que caían sobre su frente. Él no sonreía a comparación de ella, pero parecía relajado. Podría haber jurado que eran una pareja feliz y enamorada de no haber escuchado la historia anteriormente.

—Ella es realmente hermosa — murmuré de forma inconsciente.

Levi me miró sin expresión. —Lo era. Sin embargo no es mi tipo.

En mi lengua las palabras que formaban la pregunta sobre cuál era su tipo entonces se quedaron enredadas. —¿Demasiado rubia? — bromeé en su lugar.

—Sí, podría ser — concedió mirándome directamente —. Prefiero el castaño.

Por alguna estúpida razón volví a sonrojarme y me obligué a reír esperando poder ocultar así el hecho de que de pronto me sentí demasiado caliente.

Volví mi mirada al álbum y pasé algunas páginas más. Encontré entonces a Mikasa en distintos momentos de su vida, los primeros años únicamente junto a su madre. Pintando las paredes de este departamento, decorando su habitación o cocinando, con los brazos envueltos una en la otra con sonrisas perfectas. Al final de la primera mitad del álbum había una foto de Levi junto a una Mikasa dos años más joven en sus brazos.

Levi parecía total y absolutamente incómodo sosteniéndola en sus brazos sin experiencia. Pero era una imagen adorable. Junto a esta había una más de Mikasa siendo una recién nacida.

—Es tan bonita — arrullé —. Sé parecen tanto. A excepción de los ojos, los ojos definitivamente son como los de su madre. Siempre he encontrado fascinante el color en los ojos de las personas.

Busqué la aprobación de Levi al girar a verlo, pero todo lo que encontré fue a él mirándome nuevamente. Me di cuenta, segundos después, que estaba mirando mis ojos. —Sí, encuentro fascinante el color en los ojos también. — Cuando me di cuenta de su indiscreta forma de mirarme sacudí la cabeza alejándome un poco más de él. Hojeé el álbum en busca de muchas más fotos, arrullando y riéndome ante lo bonita que parecía Mikasa. Sintiéndome total y absolutamente nostálgico al recordar que junto conmigo no había traído ningún tipo de fotografía, pero que en definitiva Isabel había sido un bebé sumamente precioso.

Sin darme cuenta y sin saber cómo ni por qué, termine bebiendo otra copa de vino cuando Levi volvió a servirse.

Al terminar de mirar las fotografías cerré el álbum y suspiré, estirando mis extremidades entumidas. —Esto ha sido realmente agradable, ahora se siente como si realmente les conociese.

El hecho de mi lengua tan floja y sin vergüenza decidí atribuirlo al vino.

Levi pareció sonreír. Las mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago. —Y sin embargo yo aún no sé mucho sobre ti.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. —S-sí, bueno... tal vez la próxima vez.

Levi enarcó las cejas, incrédulo.

—Ahora que recuerdo antes has dicho que nunca has salido con nadie, lo que es difícil de creer, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? — repetí. _Solo mírame_ , quise responder, _no tengo mucho a mi favor._ Aun así lo intenté de otra forma: —Pues porque no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien, supongo. Y los chicos que conocí antes no eran especialmente mi tipo, ni yo el suyo.

—Ya veo. Es una pena, cualquiera debería sentirse afortunado de tenerte.

 _¿Cualquiera?_ Pensé incrédulo.

 _...¿Incluso tú?_

Apreté los labios para evitar que mi lengua floja expresará tales palabras. Intenté decir algo nuevo pero vacilé y volví a cerrar mi boca. Miré hacia cualquier parte menos hacia donde Levi estaba.

—Bueno, gracias — dije al final —. Pero no puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con eso sin embargo — me reí, esta vez miré a Levi directamente —. En cambio si fueras tú estoy seguro que sería el caso.

—No es tan sencillo mocoso tonto. No he salido con nadie en bastante tiempo.

—¿De verdad? — Pregunté entusiasmado, por alguna razón — ¿No estás saliendo con nadie?

—Preferí evocar toda mi atención en Mikasa — dijo a la ligera, hizo una pausa y su mirada se volvió más fuerte contra la mía —. Pero empiezo a tener interés en alguien.

—¡Qué bien! — dije, esperando no sonar tan decepcionado como realmente me sentí. Por supuesto que Levi tendría los ojos puestos en alguien. Seguramente en alguien bonita, inteligente, divertida...

—Pero es algo bastante complicado y delicado. No sé si se siente de la misma manera, y soy algunos años mayor, lo que es jodido porque tampoco quiero que mal interprete la situación.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo hará — dije sin pensar —. Eres un gran tipo, estoy seguro de que le gustarás.

Y volví a culpar al vino. Por mis mejillas rojas y por creer ver las mejillas coloradas de Levi también.

—Lo tendré en cuenta — dijo.

—Bien, porque lo digo en serio — seguí, no podía detenerme —, eres una de las persona más increíbles que he conocido — sabía que estaba avergonzándome y que estaba divagando pero realmente no podía detenerme —, y me pondrá demasiado triste si las cosas no salen como espero y tenga que marcharme de este lugar, porque, quizá no deba decirlo pero es la verdad. Los voy a extrañar.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas que salga bien?

Negué.

—Yo realmente no quería apegarme a ti o a Mikasa, pero sucedió, e Isabel también les ha tomado cariño y...

Mi rostro se sintió caliente, pero no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a Levi. Me dije que debí haber rechazado la oferta de venir aquí y haber ido directamente a casa, donde Isabel dormía tranquilamente.

Un ruido sordo sonó desde algún lugar en el pasillo. Las cejas de Levi se fruncieron y luego se puso de pie.

—¿Mikasa? — susurró. Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más esperando escuchar ese ruido de nuevo pero nada pasó. Levi fue hacia la habitación de Mikasa y yo aproveché para ponerme de pie y asomarme hacia el balcón. La mañana comenzaba a aparecer alrededor del lugar, ni siquiera había sido consciente del tiempo que había pasado aquí.

Dejé la copa que aún sostenía sobre la mesa de la sala justo cuando Levi volvía. —Se despertó brevemente.

—Ya veo. Yo, creo que tengo que irme.

Levi miró su reloj. —Vaya.

—No quise tomar demasiado de su tiempo, sabiendo que tiene que trabajar y todo eso.

Decidí dar un paso hacia delante, rumbo a la puerta, y quizá fue porque bebí más vino del que esperaba beber que de pronto sentí el piso tambalearse y mis pasos enredarse, tanto que tropecé con algún mueble cercano.

Fuertes brazos me sostuvieron por la cadera, mis manos posándose por intuición sobre un fuerte pecho. Miré hacia la persona que me sostenía con firmeza y mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho.

El rostro de Levi estaba tan cerca, que mi mente comenzó a divagar en lo firme que se sentía su tacto contra mi cuerpo y en lo seguramente suave que se sentiría la piel de su mejilla contra mi mano, y en lo dulces que se miraban sus labios, y en lo _perfecto_...

Me dejé llevar, mi mente completamente en blanco sin ser capaz de pensar en nada que no fuese lo cálido que debían sentirse los labios de Levi contra los míos. Mi mano deslizándose deliberadamente por el pecho de Levi. Mi rostro acercándose suave, tan lenta y tormentosamente al suyo. Sólo un poco más y finalmente, finalmente...

Me detuve por completo alejándome con mis manos aun en el pecho de Levi. Me alejé de su agarre y retrocedí con prisas, mis pies enredándose aún pero sin caer. ¿De verdad había intentado besar a Levi? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Después de que él decidiera confiar tan libremente en mí? Mierda, era un tonto.

—Tengo que irme — anuncié con el rostro pálido —. Gracias por recibirme aquí. — Me sostuve sin tambalear esta vez y caminé derecho hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irme, pero una mano agarró mi hombro y me congelé ante el toque. _Oh, mierda, mierda, iba a morir._

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí, estoy bien. No necesita preocuparse en lo absoluto.

—Con todos esos tropezones no pareces realmente ser capaz de llegar a salvo a tu departamento.

Negué. Y pensé que quizá Levi podría estar en lo cierto, pero aun así descarté la idea de pedirle que viniese conmigo pues odiaría estar tan cerca de él porque tal vez el sueño y la bebida me jugarían otra mala pasada y haría cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría.

Como intentar besarlo otra vez.

Pero Levi se negaba a soltar mi hombro. Me cuestioné si acaso él podía ser capaz de escuchar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

—Gracias de nuevo, por todo — repetí.

—Tal vez podríamos repetirlo de nuevo alguna vez.

Me congelé. ¿No iba a golpearme? Y además ¿quería volver a hablar conmigo?

—Sí. Si quieres. Me haría feliz.

Levi me encaminó hasta la puerta. Yo me giré una última vez para despedirme de nuevo. Nos miramos y yo juré ver dulzura en esa mirada, pero no podía estar seguro.

—Me haría feliz también.

Y luego... la puerta simplemente se cerró.

* * *

.

* * *

 _¡Hola después de un largo tiempo! Sepan que no me olvido de esta historia sin importa qué, y que trabajo muy duro en ella, pese a ello siento de corazón la demora, pero ya lo expliqué en mi pagina en facebook, pero por si no se han enterado, tuve que corregir este capítulo y los siguientes pues porque eran feos y no me gustaban lol, y los reescribí y así. Y~ algo más, creo que fue por aquí que algunos preguntaron sobre a quien aludía el titulo, si a Eren o a Isabel y la respuesta es, no solo a ellos, también engloba a Levi y Mikasa, pero todo poco a poco, supongo, en este capítulo por ejemplo vemos un poco sobre Levi, a futuro tocará también a Eren y en cómo todos evolucionaran a través de las distintas situaciones. También preguntaron sobre si el titulo lo saque de una canción de MCR y la respuesta es sí, definitivamente sí, y de hecho esa canción fue la inspiración primera._

 _Alargándome_ _demasiado ya, me despido, hasta pronto!_


	9. Novena Parada

**Notas al final~**

* * *

 **•IX•  
** "Por supuesto que te haré daño. Por supuesto que me harás daño.  
Por supuesto que nos haremos daño uno al otro.  
Pero esta es la condición misma de la existencia.  
Para llegar a ser primavera, significa aceptar el riesgo del invierno.  
Para llegar a ser presencia, significa aceptar el riesgo de la ausencia."

 **—El principito—**

Recargué mi cuerpo sobre la puerta del departamento al cerrarla y cerré también mis ojos intentando con fuerzas no pensar en nada y sobretodo en tranquilizar mi ansiedad y los erráticos latidos de mi corazón.

Una vez me sentí mejor caminé hacia la habitación de Isabel, para mi tranquilidad ella seguía dormida, completamente ajena a mi ausencia. Me acerqué a ella y me dejé caer sobre la cama, a su lado, la abracé pegando su espalda contra mi pecho. No sabía que estaba tan cansado hasta que me permití relajarme.

En cuestión de minutos me quedé dormido.

.

 _—No pueden hacer eso, no sería justo — las voces, las ruidosas e indiscretas voces, estaba harto de ellas._

 _—¿Y crees acaso que no lo sé? No es como si tuviera otra opción. Ellos no creen que Eren sea lo suficientemente maduro como para tenerla._

 _—Yo sé que podría._

 _—Sin embargo no es tu opinión la que necesitan._

 _Los gritos, el llanto, el dolor, la soledad y la miseria. La intranquilidad y las mentiras. Escondido en el armario de la cocina donde guardábamos la despensa, me encogí tanto como pude, recargando mi barbilla contra mis rodillas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Las voces allá afuera no sospechaban de mi presencia. Quise gritar, me forcé a no hacerlo._

 _—No pueden, son todo lo que tienen._

 _—Es que ya es una decisión tomada._

 _Estaba cansado de escucharlas, las voces eran demasiado molestas. Tomé los audífonos que colgaban sobre mi cuello dispuesto a silenciar las voces al menos superficialmente. Una nueva avalancha de palabras me detuvo._

 _—Vendrán mañana por la mañana. Hasta entonces procura no decirle._

 _Tapé mis oídos. Las voces fueron reemplazadas por los estridentes bajos y altos de la melodía en reproducción. Me repetí a mí mismo que así es como debía ser, que no había nada que pudiese hacer para impedirlo, que todo estaría bien, que al fin sería yo, realmente yo, únicamente yo, sin ninguna molestia a mi alrededor. Y entonces... como un fantasma la voz de mamá resonó en mi cabeza a través de todo el ruido._

 _—Prométeme que cuidarás de ella — junto a su voz vino la silueta distorsionada de ella en su vestido elegante intentando peinar decentemente sus cabellos. Su mirada reflejándose a través de un espejo._

 _—Es lo que hago siempre — reproché._

 _Acostumbrada a mis respuestas ácidas, mamá me ignoró. —Dormiremos en el hotel, volveremos hasta mañana por la tarde, hasta entonces promete que estarán bien._

 _—Te preocupas demasiado._

 _—Evidentemente._

 _Mamá se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Verla así, tan cerca, era como verme a mí mismo a través del espejo._

 _—Sé que estos últimos días han sido difíciles, pero te prometo que tu padre sólo está intentando comprender la situación. Él aún te ama con todo su corazón, y yo también._

 _—Quédense._

 _—No podemos, es una cena muy importante, y de no ser porque Izzy está recuperándose de un resfriado los llevaría conmigo también._

 _Rodé los ojos. A pesar de haber alegado minutos antes que el clima no era el más favorable para conducir en carretera, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que cambiasen de opinión. No estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, no estaba de humor. Seguí a mamá escaleras abajo donde se reunió con mi padre quien, tras verme, solo me dedicó un mudo asentimiento, probablemente el primer gesto amable de su parte tras enterarse sobre mis "preferencias"._

 _—Nos vamos._

 _—Sí._

 _—Cuida de ella._

 _—Sí._

 _—Eren._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Promételo._

 _No pude saberlo entonces. Ni siquiera llegue a pensarlo. En el pasado había oído hablar sobre ciertos hechos o situaciones en las que, de alguna forma u otra, presentías que algo iría mal. Pude sentirlo cuando mamá cerró la puerta tras ella._

 _Abrí los ojos entonces. Bajé los audífonos y me mantuve algunos minutos en silencio para constatar que no había nadie cerca. Abrí lenta, muy lentamente la puerta de mi refugio y tras no ver a nadie remotamente cercano salí de ahí sin parecer sospechoso. Me serví un vaso de agua para aparentar y salí rumbo a la sala, tenía que atravesar ese lugar para ir a las habitaciones._

 _A mí alrededor sentí los pares de ojos de las personas que tan insistentemente se habían empeñado en quedarse. No los miré. No quise hacerlo. Sabía que ellos sentían lástima por mí, y yo no necesitaba su simpatía._

 _Toqué dos veces la puerta amarilla de la habitación de Isabel antes de abrir y permitirme pasar._

 _—¿Isabel?_

 _—Estoy aquí — sentada en el piso al otro lado de la cama, jugaba con un montón de bloques de colores sin parecer demasiado preocupada. —. Estoy construyendo un castillo, quiero que mamá lo vea cuando vuelva._

 _—Bueno, será mejor que pienses en algo mejor para tu futuro, no pareces ser una buena arquitecta. — Bromeé, ella sin embargo aún era incapaz de entender tales bromas._

 _—Voy a ser un superhéroe, como Batman._

 _—¿De verdad?_

 _—Voy a controlar el fuego._

 _—Batman no controla el fuego._

 _—Y voy a volar._

 _—Tampoco vuela._

 _—Y voy a ser capaz de sanar los corazones rotos._

 _Isabel alzó su mirada hacia mí por primera vez. Hasta ese momento esta era toda nuestra cercanía, yo no quería, ni me permitía ser tan amable con ella. Tal vez fue esa la razón de su reacción entusiasta cuando le dije que le ayudaría a construir su castillo. Tanto así que corrió hacia el armario en su habitación y tomó de ahí una tiara y una corona._

 _—¿Isabel? — llamé mientras construía una de las torres._

 _Ella me miró deteniendo su propio trabajo._

 _—¿Me quieres?_

 _—¡Te amo!_

 _Sonreí. —Gracias. Tú a mí no me caes muy bien sin embargo. — Volví a bromear, este tipo de broma provocaba siempre en ella todo tipo de reacciones, esta vez solo fue un puchero decepcionado. —. Pero quizá exista algo que podamos hacer para remediarlo._

 _—¿De verdad? — el interés en ello fue tan grande que pronto olvidó sus bloques para prestar absoluta atención a lo que diría._

 _Para evitar que ella viese a través de mí, yo no me detuve y continué construyendo. —Un viaje. Solo tú y yo a través del mundo. Mamá siempre dijo que viajar juntos fortalecía los lazos, tal vez eso nos hace falta._

 _—¿Que hay de mamá y papá?_

 _—Uhm... bueno, ellos pueden unirse después... una vez que vuelvan._

 _—El tío Hannes dijo que ellos están muy lejos._

 _—El tío Hannes es un boca suelta._

 _—¿Qué es un boca suelta?_

 _—Un chismoso._

 _—Mamá dice que no debes hablar así de la gente._

 _—Pues si le dices que lo dije también serás una boca suelta._

 _—¿Tu eres un boca suelta?_

 _—No, yo soy mucho mejor que tú construyendo castillos. Mira._

 _—Oh. ¿Puedo vivir yo ahí?_

 _—No realmente. Eres demasiado grande para ello._

 _—¿Y Musician?_

 _—Tampoco puede._

 _—¿Qué hay del boca suelta del tío Hannes?_

 _Contuve una risa. —No, no lo creo._

 _—¡Ah! — ella corrió hacia el baúl lleno de juguetes que estaba al pie de su cama —. ¿Qué hay de la princesa mantequilla?_

 _—Sí, ella sí._

 _Isabel, entusiasmada, tomó a la princesa mantequilla y la colocó dentro del castillo, procurando no deshacer la estructura durante la hazaña. La tranquilidad con la que ella sobrellevaba el día, completamente ajena a la realidad, me causó envidia._

 _—Izzy — ella me miró, sorprendida, era la primera vez que le llamaba así — ¿Quieres venir conmigo?_

 _—¿Con Batman?_

 _—No, a un viaje._

 _—Ah. ¿Qué hay de mamá y papá?_

 _—Ellos dijeron que podíamos._

 _–Entonces sí._

 _Me puse de pie, ella no tuvo que preguntar para saber que debía seguirme. Caminé hacia mi habitación, hacia la ventana y miré hacia la calle. Había un gran árbol frente a mi ventana que nos sería muy útil. El anochecer estaba llegando también._

 _—¿Por qué no entras? — le pregunté al verla juguetear con sus pies descalzos bajo el marco de la puerta._

 _—Eren dijo que los mocos feos como yo no podíamos entrar aquí._

 _Parpadeé lenta y cansadamente. Intenté reír ante sus palabras absurdas, pero estaba demasiado triste para hacerlo. —Bueno, los mocos feos como Isabel pueden entrar ahora._

 _La luz en sus ojos pareció renovarse tras esas palabras y, como un niño en navidad, ella corrió al interior para tocar y verlo todo. Se detuvo frente a la lámpara de globo terráqueo que mantenía encendida. —Wow, ¿viajaremos aquí?_

 _—"Aquí" podría ser cualquier lugar, tienes que especificar._

 _—Es muy bonito._

 _—Tenemos que irnos esta noche. Ahora más bien._

 _Isabel me miró, la preocupación evidente en sus facciones. —Mamá dice que no debo salir de noche._

 _—Mamá dijo que estaba bien._

 _Isabel sin embargo dudó. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a creerme. Suspiré, quería rendirme._

 _—Hay monstruos a nuestro alrededor, Isabel, monstruos que se alimentan de las luces brillantes que viven tras los ojos de las personas._

 _—¿Tenemos luces en nuestros ojos?_

 _—¿No lo sabías? Es ese pequeño destello que vez en los ojos de las demás personas cuando están contentos o entusiasmados. Algunos le llaman felicidad, y ellos se alimentan de esa felicidad. Y tú, pequeña Isabel, estás llena de esa felicidad, y ellos lo saben, y quieren obtenerla._

 _—¿Cómo lo saben?_

 _—No estoy seguro. Tal vez el boca suelta del tío Hannes les dijo, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante ahora es que tengo que protegerte, le prometí a mamá que lo haría. Y las promesas son importantes, no importa qué, tienes que cumplirlas. Así que ¿vendrás conmigo verdad? Dejarás que proteja la luz detrás de tus ojos ¿cierto?_

 _Ella asintió entusiasmada. Completamente convencida ahora._

 _—Maravilloso, todo lo que queda hacer ahora es tomar lo indispensable — y, sin esperar demasiado tomé la mochila más grande que pude encontrar y metí en ella todo lo importante, algunas mudas de ropa, la tarjeta de crédito que mis padres me habían dado y que no usaría a menos que fuese sumamente necesario, y mis ahorros, aquellos que había destinado para mi futuro, uno muy distinto al que estaba por empezar._

 _Volví a la habitación de Isabel con ella tras de mí y tomé también todo lo que ella pudiese necesitar. Le vi correr hacia Musician, el cachorro que hace no mucho papá le había regalado y a quien no podríamos llevar con nosotros._

 _—¿Por qué no podemos llevarlo? — Isabel lloriqueó._

 _—Porque no. Musician tiene que quedarse y cuidar este lugar._

 _—Pero puede cuidarnos a nosotros._

 _—No, no puede. Él tiene que proteger al boca suelta del tío Hannes y a la princesa mantequilla y a todos los demás._

 _Isabel, aunque renuente, cedió y volvió junto conmigo a mi habitación. Podía ver venir una nueva negación por parte de ella así que, antes de que llegase, hablé._

 _—Volveremos por él, algún día, cuando los monstruos hayan desaparecido, lo prometo._

 _Isabel asintió. Al verla de pie ahí, decaída, no pude hacer nada más que sostenerla entre mis brazos. Ella se aferró a mí con fuerza. Sus pequeñas manos apretando con dureza mi sudadera. —Tenemos que irnos, o ellos nos alcanzarán._

 _Tomé mi bolso y la mochila de Isabel. Caminé hacia la puerta y la cerré con llave. Mi hermana me miró con duda._

 _—Saldremos por la ventana, no podemos dejar que el boca suelta del tío Hannes nos vea y nos delate. ¿Lo entiendes no?_

 _Asintió._

 _—Bien entonces ven — caminé hacia la ventana y saqué medio cuerpo recargándome en la rama más cercana. Isabel se acercó a mí con cuidado, enredando tiernamente sus brazos pequeños en mi cuello. Fue una hazaña completamente difícil bajar de ahí con mi hermana y las mochilas en brazos pero pude hacerlo. Al dejar a Isabel de pie en el suelo con una señal le pedí guardara silencio. Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas lo que significa que las espantosas voces seguían ahí._

 _Señalé a Isabel el camino contrario, ese que no nos forzaría a pasar frente a nuestra casa y, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza, nos alejamos de ahí._

 _Ellos no me la quitarían, no importaba cuánto creyeran que yo no la merecía._

 _._

—¡...ren! ¡Eren! ¡EREN! — Brinqué, aterrado me senté sobre la cama con rapidez. El sudor corría por mi frente y mi respiración era demasiado fuerte, a la par de los latidos de mi corazón. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Aturdido, intenté enfocar mi visión en la pequeña silueta junto a mí. Isabel me miraba expectante.

—Tengo hambre.

Miré a mí alrededor, como si esta fuese la primera vez que veía este lugar, intentando encontrar algo que se me hiciese familiar. Miré a Isabel.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco.

Entrecerré los ojos, dudando. Me puse de pie junto a ella y caminé hacia la cocina. Ahí sobre el mostrador tenía un reloj de batería que había obtenido del señor Erwin. Mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Eran, en realidad, las siete de la mañana. Había dormido a lo mucho dos horas.

—Mamá vino a verme — soltó de pronto Isabel, a la vez que con un poco de esfuerzo lograba sentarse a la mesa en la espera de recibir su desayuno.

Demorándome más de lo necesario en servir el cereal en el bol púrpura de Isabel, pude sentir cada músculo de mi cuerpo tenso. Mis ojos ardían pidiéndome a gritos mantenerse cerrados un poco más.

—¿A sí?

—Estaba cantando.

Sonreí. Me giré y enfrente sus curiosos ojos, dejando el bol con cereal en la mesa me senté frente a ella. La miré detenidamente, desde sus cabellos pelirrojos hasta las pecas que adornaban su piel lechosa. Sus brillantes ojos de mar y sus labios delgados. Sosteniendo la cuchara en un puño ella se dedicó a comer sin tomarle importancia a mi indiscreto escrutinio.

— _Si yo pudiese estar contigo esta noche, cantaría para que te durmieses [*]_ — Pude haber pensado que el sueño o la idea de Isabel sobre mamá viniendo a visitarla no era nada más que el efecto de haber cantado para ella la vieja canción de cuna que mamá solía cantarle, pero cuando la escuché susurrar esa suave frase caí en cuanta de que en realidad ella había sido capaz, al menos entre sueños, de escuchar la canción que mamá había escrito para ambos. Que ella confundiese mi voz con la de mi madre no eran más que los deseos egoístas de su corazón por verla de nuevo.

— _Nunca les permitiría llevarse la luz de tu mirada_ — agregué suavemente al mismo tiempo que ella.

Emocionada, Isabel alzó la mirada de su plato tan rápido que casi juré se haría daño. —¡¿La viste también?! ¿Recuerdas la canción? Yo no puedo recordarla.

Asentí, intentando sonreír a través del cansancio.

—¿La cantarás?

Negué.

Cuando su mirada entusiasta se transformó en algo cercano al dolor, me apresuré a enmendar mi error. —Más tarde, ahora tengo que irme a trabajar y tú tienes que ir a la escuela.

—¿Pero Eren promete que la cantará más tarde?

—Por supuesto, Eren lo promete.

Después de eso ambos continuamos con nuestra rutinaria mañana. Isabel nunca dejó de tararear esas dos simples frases grabadas a fuego en su memoria, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que esta vez no tendría una forma de escapar de ella, no olvidaría tan fácil la promesa sin importar lo que hiciera.

Estaba saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta con llave cuando, como el viento helado de la mañana, suave y fresco, la voz de Levi pronunciado mi nombre llegó a mí.

Brevemente me dejé preguntarme qué podría desear Levi a esta hora. Él nunca me llamaba por la mañana a menos que tuviese que pedirme el favor de llevar a Mikasa junto conmigo ante su imposibilidad. Pero entonces mi mente se detuvo ante la imagen que había estado tratando de evitar durante todo el tiempo. Y al recordar lo que casi había sucedido horas atrás en su departamento, repentinamente decidí que no quería saber lo que necesitaba.

Pero él se estaba acercando, con esa aura amenazante y mirada preocupada. Así que no tenía muchas opciones.

—Buenos días — saludé, apretando inconscientemente la mano de Isabel con más fuerza.

—Eren — repitió, su voz mucho más tranquila —. Estás llevando a tu hermana al parvulario, me disculpo si seré inoportuno.

Sacudí la cabeza, tragando mis nervios. —No, está bien, tengo tiempo.

—Bien — dijo él. Se quedó callado un largo momento, y yo jugueteé con los dedos de mi hermana.

—Necesito hablar contigo — dijo finalmente con su voz cayendo en un tono mucho más serio. Mi estómago se retorció.

 _Maldición_ , me dije, _él definitivamente me odia_. Probablemente Levi había estado pensando en ello todo este tiempo, y ahora estaba aquí frente a mí para pedirme que me alejara de él y de su hija por mi comportamiento inapropiado.

Tontamente esperaba que Levi no recordara el casi beso, o al menos, no sé diera cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer. Después de todo, Levi no había parecido reaccionar de algún modo durante ese momento.

Pero me había equivocado. Levi sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer y ahora me odiaba.

La peor parte es que ni siquiera podía explicarme o pedir disculpas. Me merecía todo el odio de esta persona.

Pasé saliva y traté de evitar que mi voz se quebrara. Me dije que estaba bien así, desde el principio nunca debí acercarme tanto a estas personas, esa había sido mi regla establecida y olvidada.

—¿Sobre qué? — pregunté, no queriendo retrasar lo inevitable.

—Sobre Mikasa — y el alivio inundó mi corazón. No se trataba de mí. No se trataba de mí. ¡Por supuesto que no se trataba de mí!

 _Pero sí sobre Mikasa_ , reflexioné. Y eso era mucho peor. Mi sangre corrió fría.

—¿Ella está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Está sana — se apresuró a aclarar Levi, y los latidos de mi corazón se tranquilizaron. —. Sin embargo aún tengo un problema.

—¿Qué es?

—Está molesta, por alguna razón.

—Podría ser… ¿escuchó la conversación sobre su madre?

Pero si lo pensaba bien, no había una razón real por la cual Mikasa pudiera estar molesta. Al menos así lo creía…

—No, no lo creo. Si fuese sobre ella, Mikasa no actuaría de esa forma.

—Entonces…

La ansiedad regresó a mí cuando contemplé la posibilidad de que Mikasa se hubiese dado cuenta sobre el beso cercano, pero eso no era posible, así que si no se trataba sobre su madre, o sobre ese asunto, no tenía la menor idea de qué podría estar sucediendo.

Después de un suspiro, Levi añadió: —Parece que ella te escuchó hablar sobre irte de este lugar.

—Ella… ¿qué? — pregunté. La mano de Isabel ahora se apretó contra la mía y al girar a verla reconocí en ella sus propios reproches. Pero la ignoré en pros de resolver esto primero; ya podría lidiar con mi hermana después.

Me pasé la mano por el rostro y me froté mis adormilados ojos. No era un problema grave, al menos no demasiado. Es decir, ella iba a estar bien ¿no? Yo no había mentido sobre ese hecho y si llegaba el momento en que tuviera que irme de aquí, ella podría extrañarme por un par de días, pero una vez que estuviera ocupada con la escuela y todo lo demás…

 _Se olvidaría de mí_ , concluí en mis pensamientos con tristeza. Ella iría a la escuela, haría un montón de amigos y crecería, y yo no estaría allí para verlo. Mi garganta se cerró y traté de aplastar el dolor repentino en mi pecho.

—Ella parece no estarlo tomando demasiado bien. Lo que entiendo, no creo que sea fácil para nosotros despedirnos de ustedes.

Noté esa cosa otra vez, esa forma que tenía Levi de hacer comentarios que implicaban un _nosotros_ en lugar de un ella. Dejé de lado ese pensamiento y me centré en el problema de Mikasa.

—¿Qué tal si intento hablar con ella? Ve a trabajar y yo haré el resto.

—No sé si eso servirá. Usualmente cuando está molesta no toma en cuenta a las personas a su alrededor, mucho menos sus palabras.

—Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar molesta — dije con comprensión —, pero aun así quiero intentar explicarle. Al menos quiero decirle que no tiene por qué estar molesta contigo. Si ella quiere enojarse con alguien, debería ser yo. Ya sabes, yo soy quien dijo eso.

—Ella puede ser bastante determinada cuando decide algo, pero espero puedas ayudar.

—Me preguntó de dónde pudo heredar eso — murmuré burlonamente.

Levi bufó antes de ceder y dejarme lidiar con Mikasa por mi cuenta. Me despedí de él prometiéndole que todo iría bien y que no debía preocuparse.

Cuando se marchó miré de nuevo a mi hermana quien no dejaba de mirarme con esa irritante mirada. Nunca había pensado que las cosas se saldrían tanto de control. Se suponía que aquí tendríamos una vida tranquila y fácil durante un tiempo, no… lo que sea que fuese ahora.

En menos de un día había logrado de alguna manera, no solo casi besar a un hombre mayor, no lo suficiente mayor como para ser mi padre, pero si algo considerable, sino que ahora también había logrado enojar a la hija de esta persona y, al parecer, a mi hermana también.

 _Tengo que arreglar esto_ , pensé con determinación. Tomé con entusiasmo la mano de Isabel y la arrastré conmigo hacia el departamento de Levi, donde Mikasa aún se escondía al parecer en su habitación. Iba a empezar con esto. Luego resolvería algo con Levi.

Claro, sonaba mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero en ese momento, estas dos niñas eran mis principales preocupaciones.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación de Mikasa.

Iba a arreglar esto. Tenía que.

—¿Mikasa? — Toqué suavemente — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Vete — murmuró ella, su voz tan baja que tuve que esforzarme para poder escucharla con claridad.

—No, no voy a irme. Isabel incluso ha venido conmigo.

Isabel me miró sin comprender muy bien, manteniéndose en silencio a mi lado, quizá comprendiendo que por ahora esto era lo importante.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna me atreví a tocar una vez más, no obstante antes de que eso sucediera la puerta se abrió con violencia.

—¡Lo harás! — Acusó de inmediato — ¡Escuché cuando se lo dijiste a papá! Vas a irte lejos.

Deseé ser capaz de decir que no. —Mikasa.

—Vete.

Sin embargo ella no cerró la puerta, a cambio dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cama donde se sentó con los hombros encogidos y la cabeza gacha. Tomando fuerzas de la mano de Isabel que aún me sostenía, atravesé la habitación y me uní a Mikasa en la cama. Isabel prefirió sentarse en la pequeña almohada verde que había ahí frente a nosotros.

—Mikasa — comencé pero de inmediato vacilé —. Dije que podría irme, no que lo haría. Depende de muchas cosas, ¿lo entiendes?

Mikasa me miró y me pregunté si iba a obtener una respuesta. Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—No es justo — añadió Isabel en un susurro, lo que casi me partió el corazón.

Mikasa al parecer de acuerdo con sus palabras le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Sé que no es justo — le dije a ambas. Tomé entre mis manos la mano de Mikasa y una más de Isabel. — Sé que es duro. Pero hay personas que sólo son instantes en nuestras vidas. Aparecen en tu vida para mostrarte algo, para que aprendas de ellas y luego tienen que irse. Estoy seguro que, si tuviese que marcharme alguna vez, seguirás siendo tan feliz como ahora, ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de extrañarme — Traté de sonreír de manera tranquilizadora, pero incluso a mí me pareció falso.

Mikasa apartó su mano de mi toque con rudeza y me miró con una expresión enojada. —¡Por supuesto que te voy a extrañar! — soltó, como palabras que habían estado atrapadas en su garganta —. ¡No quiero que se vayan!

Nunca imaginé que Mikasa pudiese ser una chica de rabietas. Pero aquí esta ella, haciéndolo de todas formas.

Mi garganta se apretó dolorosamente y luché desesperadamente contra las lágrimas. —¿Por qué no nos abrazamos? — propuse, extendiendo mis brazos para que ambas pudiesen refugiarse en ellos.

Ambas me miraron con recelo. El labio inferior de Mikasa temblaba y en Isabel vi rodar una primera lagrima por su mejilla, y entonces se arrojaron a mis brazos.

Enterré mi cara en el cabello rojo de mi hermana y acaricié el cabello de Mikasa con mi mano. La abracé fuertemente mientras temblaban con silenciosas lágrimas rodando por sus ojos.

Yo tuve que contener mis propias lágrimas, mientras intentaba calmar al par de niñas. No podía llorar, al menos no frente a ellas. Tenía que ser fuerte.

No estuve seguro de cuanto fue el tiempo que estuvimos sentados así, pero fue suficiente para que sintiera todo el cuerpo entumido. Isabel fue la primera en separarse de mí, me miró con sus ojos acuosos. Mikasa ni siquiera se movió de mi regazo.

—Dijiste que esta sería nuestra casa — susurró Isabel, su pequeña voz apagada por el llanto —. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando llegamos, dijiste que este sería nuestro hogar y que podía hacer amigos.

Miré a Isabel intentando entenderla. —Lo dije — concedí —, pero a veces… — me detuve para aclarar mi garganta —. A veces tu hogar no es solo un lugar. Pero eso no significa que no podamos volver a vernos.

Isabel no respondió.

—Yo también he conocido personas importantes para mí que han tenido que irse — expliqué —. Pero seguimos llamándonos y preocupándonos unos por los otros. Jurando volvernos a ver algún día.

—¿No estás mintiendo? — Mikasa preguntó levantando su rostro de mi pecho al fin.

—Por supuesto. Todavía me preocuparé mucho por ti. Y querré llamarte todos los días.

—¿Lo prometes? — Al ver sus pestañas mojadas y su cara roja, mi corazón se estrujo con dolorosa preocupación.

Asentí, sin confiar del todo en mí. —Lo prometo.

Tomé el rostro de Mikasa y lo limpié. Hice lo mismo con el rostro de Isabel. Y al verlas me di cuenta de que ninguna lucía feliz en absoluto.

—¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a la escuela? — sugerí. Necesita cambiar los ánimos. Cuando todo lo que recibí por parte de ambas fue el silencio y un par de hombros encogidos, me di cuenta de que eso sería todo lo que recibiría, así que sin mucho problema me puse de pie tomando a ambas y arreglando con dulzura el desastre que eran.

—Vamos — les alenté una vez estuvieron listas —. Seguro que la señorita Hanji se estará preocupando.

Tomó muchos codazos y jalones, pero al final fui realmente capaz de llegar a salvo al lugar y entregarlas a tiempo. Había hecho todo lo posible para iniciar una conversación con alguna, de verdad, pero cada intento se encontró con una respuesta de una sola palabra, o un encogimiento de hombros, la mayoría de las veces hubo solo silencio.

De modo que al llegar tuve que explicar brevemente a Hanji que no era el mejor de los días. Ella comprendió que por ahora no debía preguntar.

Incluso cuando la tarde llegó y tuve que recogerlas me encontré con ambas en la misma situación. Me sentí derrotado, nunca antes me había sentido así. En lo único que podía pensar era en lo mal que estaba resultando todo, y en cómo había arruinado más de lo que jamás creí posible.

No era ni siquiera un hecho que me marcharía, pero ya comenzaba a preguntarme cómo iba a sobrevivir si llegaba el momento. Cómo iban Isabel y Mikasa a sobrevivir.

Esto definitivamente era algo que no iba a solucionarse. En todo caso solo empeoraría. Si esta era la reacción que ambas tenían ante la idea ¿qué iba a pasar cuando la realidad llegase a nuestras puertas?

No era capaz de asegurar que podríamos aceptarlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis ideas que no fui demasiado consciente de la silueta que había comenzado a acercarse a mí tan pronto pasamos junto a la estación, hasta que ésta puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

Levi silenciosamente tomó la mano de su hija y avanzó a mi lado.

Al llegar al complejo de departamentos y antes de que tuviese si quiera la ocasión de despedirme debidamente, Mikasa se aferró con fuerza a mi pierna.

—¡No! — gritó, apretándose duramente contra mí. Mirando con horror a Levi. —¡Eren no se puede ir aún!

Levi se congeló sin comprender la repentina acción de Mikasa. Y, sinceramente, yo también.

—H-hey, Mikasa — reprendí suavemente —. No es correcto gritar, lo sabes. Sabes que tengo que irme a casa, a mi casa.

Levi se acercó a ella y, con un cariño que no le creí posible, tomó la mano de ella e intentó llevarla consigo.

—Lo sé — Mikasa lloriqueó, las lágrimas llegando a ella otra vez.

Miré a mi hermana. Miré a Mikasa. Miré a Levi y él me estaba mirando también con lo que supuse era dolor. Mi pecho se apretó, me incliné para ayudar a Levi a desprender a Mikasa de mí y en el proceso tomé a mi hermana entre mis brazos, y me alejé.

El dolor de Isabel. El dolor de Mikasa. El dolor de Levi. Todo eso era culpa mía.

Levi apretó más contra sí a Mikasa, puso una mano alentadora en su espalda y frotó círculos suavemente intentando tranquilizarla.

Mikasa me miró a través de sus pestañas húmedas y su dolor, extendió una de sus manos hacia mí, la otra la aferró al saco de Levi. —No dejes que se vaya— suplicó.

—Él tiene que irse, ya le verás mañana.

Mikasa negó y extendió con urgencia su mano en espera de ser tomada por mí. —No hoy. Quiero decir para siempre.

Levi me miró, el ceño fruncido. Yo lo miré con una expresión culpable, sacudí la cabeza intentando transmitirle el mensaje de que lo había intentado, con todas mis fuerzas. Y estaba tan arrepentido. Que realmente lo sentía. Por todo.

Levi tomó la mano que no recibí y la llevó hacia él, abrazando con fuerza a la niña. —Él sólo está yendo a casa — explicó, apoyando la barbilla en su cabello negro.

Hubo un hipido, luego un sollozo. Sobre mí hombro Isabel también había empezado a llorar. —¡Pero se irá!

Levi la meció suavemente entre sus brazos. —Está bien — murmuró a ella. —Estará bien — murmuró, mirándome fijamente, sus ojos parecían hundidos en la furia y la preocupación.

No podía soportarlo más. Isabel y Mikasa llorando, el enojo que estaba tan claro como el día en la voz de Levi…

Era mi culpa. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Con renovada determinación, aferré con más fuerza a mi hermana entre mis brazos. Di pasos hacia atrás, intentando no tropezar. —Nosotros… tenemos que irnos.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza, alarmada. —¡Eren, no!

—Eren — susurró Levi.

Los nudos en mi garganta me asfixiaban de manera dolorosa. Seguí dando pasos hacia atrás, hacia mi departamento. —Lo siento… — repetí débilmente. Tenía que irme, ahora, antes de que los perdiera de verdad. —Lo siento mucho. De verdad yo—

Di media vuelta, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de mi hermana contra mí para evitar hacerle daño mientras corría los metros que aún nos separaban de nuestro departamento.

Tan pronto estuvimos dentro, bajé a Isabel y puse seguro en la puerta. Y entonces lloré junto a ella.

•••

Me acosté sobre mi cama, mirando el techo, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Había cometido un error.

Podía verlo ahora. Y no era un problema que acabara de empezar. Era uno que había estado construyendo las últimas semanas.

Nunca debí acércame tanto a Mikasa, ni a su padre. Debería haberme esforzado más por mantener la distancia y la indiferencia entre nosotros. O al menos no debía dejar que Isabel estuviese tan cerca de ellos como lo estaba yo.

Ese había sido mi mayor error.

Junto a haberme encariñado a Mikasa. Y haberme fijado en Levi, para variar.

Había sabido todo el tiempo que algún día los lastimaría, cuando llegará el momento de marcharme. Pero nunca imaginé qué tanto.

Ambos eran personas increíbles que merecían lo mejor. Y yo había aparecido en sus vidas y lo había jodido. Verdaderamente jodido.

Acababa de hacerles tanto daño.

Tenía que detenerme.

¿Pero cómo? Claramente, tratar de explicar las cosas no había funcionado. Y no parecía que fuesen a funcionar en un futuro cercano.

¿Qué pasaría cada vez que tuviera que alejarme de Mikasa al menos un poco? ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba el momento de tener que irme realmente?

Tal vez…

 _Tal vez sería mejor si no vuelvo a verlos._

Mi pecho se apretó en ansiedad. Me sentía mal, pero no podía evitar pensar que eso sería lo correcto.

Probablemente era lo más fácil para todos, incluso si no lo era para mí. Levi estaría ahí para consolar a Mikasa, y ella era una chica fuerte que lo superaría pronto. Yo podía encargarme de Isabel, de hacerle entender. Con el tiempo, con suerte, todo esto quería olvidado.

Decidido, me puse de pie y busqué la maleta con la que había llegado a este lugar y comencé a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía. Las cosas que había obtenido con el paso de los meses, como muebles y pequeñas plantas, podían quedar olvidadas.

Había llegado a esta casa con una maleta y los sueños rotos, y así es como me iría.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Isabel en busca de hacerle saber lo que había decidido cuando la puerta abierta del departamento me detuvo. Eran, aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, y mi primer impulso fue correr hacia el dormitorio de Isabel para asegurarme de que ella estaba a salvo, pero no fue así. Ella no estaba ahí.

Diciéndome que no debía entrar en pánico ahora, con cierta prisa me dediqué a revisar cada rincón del departamento, el cual en realidad no era muy grande. Pero ella no estaba ahí. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Aterrado, con los pies descalzos, corrí a través del frío hacia el único lugar en el que pude pensar ella podría estar.

—¡Levi! ¡Levi! — grité, aporreando la puerta. La puerta se abrió y frente a mí encontré al mismo Levi preocupado que horas antes había abandonado con una niña llorosa en brazos, solo que ahora lo único que sostenía era el teléfono sobre su oreja.

Colgó.

—Probablemente están juntas — fue lo que dijo, como si supiera mis razones para estar ahí.

Supe entonces que, al igual que yo, él acababa de percatarse de la ausencia de Mikasa.

Con nervios pasé lo dedos de mis manos por mis cabellos despeinados. No podía estarme pasando esto. No ahora.

—Tranquilízate, no sirve de nada si te pones nervioso. He llamado a Hanji y ella ayudará buscando, mientras tanto llamaremos a la comisaría y…

—¡No! — Grité al borde del pánico —. No a la policía. Resolveré esto por mi cuenta.

Y, no queriendo escuchar nada más, di media vuelta y corrí lejos de ahí. Podía escuchar a Levi llamarme, gritar con urgencia y coraje mi nombre, pero no había tiempo. Mi hermana, Mikasa, ambas estaban perdidas en algún lugar de ese lugar y era mi culpa. Nadie tenía que decírmelo para que lo supiera.

—Eren, maldita sea — Levi tomó mi muñeca, con fuerza, obligándome a detenerme en seco. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, de no ser porque vi su propia silueta empapada.

Mi boca se abrió lista para replicar, pero de mí no salió sonido alguno. Me quedé ahí, bajo la lluvia, mirando con miedo al hombre que había llegado a preocuparse tan profundamente.

—No deberían estar lejos — intentó consolar —. No llamaremos a nadie, si no quieres, pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Todo va a estar bien.

—¡No! — Grité, estremeciéndome debido al frío y a mis pies descalzos —. Nada va a estar bien…

Mi voz se volvió débil, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. Levi se mostraba tranquilo de pie frente a mí, pero podía ver por sus puños apretados que solo estaba intentando mantener la calma.

—Lo siento — susurré —. Yo realmente lo siento, pero, creo que esto será lo mejor. Para ustedes y para nosotros.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Quiero decir — respiré profundamente —. Quiero decir que nos vamos… que no volveremos a vernos — desvié la mirada, lejos de la suya —. Que voy a dejar este lugar.

No pude ver su reacción, solo escuchar el susurro de mi nombre. —Eren…

Antes de que yo volviera a irrumpirle. —Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No tenía planeado que las cosas fueran así, pero no puedo permitir que esto se repita. No podría soportarlo. Mikasa me importa mucho.

La última línea fue de hecho un susurro imperceptible. Intenté luchar contra mis lágrimas pero ya era una batalla perdida. Levi no decía nada y, al evadir su mirada, no era capaz de saber sus reacciones.

—Es mi culpa — continué —. Yo me había prometido no involucrarme demasiado, porque sabía que el estar aquí no podía ser para siempre, que debía…

—Eren… — dijo Levi con un tono ilegible.

Pero me negué a escuchar.

Si esto era todo, si esto era verdaderamente el final, me dije que tenía que ser honesto, al menos en parte.

—Y no solo es Mikasa. No es solo ella me importa. Yo… yo también estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, porque en realidad no somos tan cercanos como quisiera, y que es estúpido e inapropiado…

—Eren…

—¡Casi te bese! — solté —. Estaba tomando el vino, ni siquiera era tanto, pero me soltó la lengua y quería hacerlo, pero… sé que está mal. Y no es justo para ti tener que estar cerca de eso. Y no es justo que me apegase tanto a Mikasa cuando no se suponía que lo hiciera, y luego involucré a mi hermana cuando debería de…

—¡Eren! — su voz, furiosa, me calló por completo esta vez.

Lo miré con el rostro compungido, con horror y expectación.

—Volvamos — ni siquiera quise protestar, ya no, mucho menos quise preguntar cómo es que se mantenía tan en calma, simplemente dejé que tomará mi mano y me llevará con él de regreso a su departamento.

Una vez ahí, con los efectos de la ansiedad y el calor del momento yéndose lejos, los escalofríos y el rechinar de dientes, junto a las rodillas temblorosas se hicieron presentes. Pero no me atreví a avanzar, me quedé de pie temblando como un hoja bajo el umbral, mirando mis pies heridos juguetear entre ellos. No me estaba sintiendo nada bien.

Sentí mi cuerpo ser jalado un poco más hacia dentro e intenté no trastabillar, Levi entonces cerró la puerta y al dar media vuelta me dedicó una mirada indescifrable. Quería desaparecer, mi estómago se revolcó tal como si acabara de bajar de una de esas atracciones mortales que hay en las ferias.

—No tenemos tiempo, cámbiate, iremos a buscar a ese par de mocosas desobedientes — empujó hacia mí lo que parecía ser un cambio de ropa, y me indicó con un solo movimiento de su cabeza el lugar donde me debía cambiar.

Sin protestar avancé con rapidez hacia ahí y cambié mis ropas húmedas por las nuevas, no le tomé importancia al cómo o de dónde había obtenido las ropas Levi, puesto que él era más bajo que yo la ropa no podía ser suya. Además olía a nuevo.

Salí de ahí mucho más tranquilo que en un principio. Levi estaba volviendo de algún lugar, al lanzar un par de zapatos hacia mis pies, concluí que venía de mi departamento. De nuevo sostenía el teléfono contra su oído, pero su expresión dura y firme parecía haberse suavizado solo un poco.

—Están con Hanji, en la comisaría, al parecer intentaron abordar el tren cuando el guardia del lugar les detuvo.

Mordí el interior de mi boca para evitar evocar un grito entre el horror y el alivio.

—Vamos.

Salí junto a él y subí a su auto. La comisaría, por lo que sabía, estaba a las afueras del pueblo, rumbo a la ciudad, y la idea de ir ahí comenzaba a aterrarme, no quería eso, pero necesitaba recuperar a Isabel.

—Por favor — así que, sabiendo toda la clase de preguntas y sospechas que esta petición mía traería, decidí suplicar por un favor —, ¿podría decir que Isabel es suya?

Sentí la insistente mirada de Levi sobre mi persona, pero me negué a mirarle. A cambio miré hacia afuera, hacia los árboles y la calle ligeramente desierta.

—¿Por q…?

—Legalmente aún soy menor de edad — me apresuré a dar la respuesta a la pregunta que no le permití formular —, y si ellos lo saben querrán llamar a mis padres y no pueden hacer eso.

Levi estacionó el auto, indicación clara de que estaba esperando a que le explicase todo. No se limitaría a simplemente decir que sí. Aunque lo hubiese preferido.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No habías dicho que tus padres estaban trabajando y que no podían cuidar de ustedes por ahora?— no era un reproche, no sonaba como uno, pero me hizo sentir culpable de todas formas.

Suspiré. Ésta persona, más que cualquiera, se merecía una debida explicación. —Ellos están muertos.

•••

Isabel me miró con alivio y suplica, también vi en ella el pavor, no por ser al fin encontrada, más bien parecía no haber querido eso. Y era mi culpa.

—Ve con ellas — Levi ordenó mientras dirigió sus pasos hacia el oficial que esperaba paciente a que le siguiera, al parecer tenía que firmar algunos cuantos papeles antes de que todos pudiéramos volver a casa.

Afortunadamente, el oficial no había hecho cuestiones innecesarias y se había limitado a aceptar las palabras de Levi, sobre ambas niñas siendo su responsabilidad. Hanji, quien estaba ahí desde el principio, en cambio, me miró sospechosamente todo el tiempo a pesar de no haber pedido nunca ninguna explicación.

Me acerqué a Isabel y me senté en cuclillas frente a ella, enjugando las pocas lagrimas que aún escurrían de sus hinchados ojos.

—Mira que horrible estás.

—¡Es tu culpa!

Sonreí. —Sí, lo es. Y lo siento.

El rostro lloroso de Isabel entonces tomó una forma muy parecida a la de nuestra madre cuando estaba molesta.

Estaban sucediendo tantas cosas en solo un par de días que realmente comenzaba a replantearme todas y cada una de mis decisiones, pero ya era tarde, ya no había forma de que pudiera redimirme. Y, sobre todo, aún no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a la verdad más dolorosa.

Desvié la mirada hacia Mikasa quien, tan pronto notó mis ojos sobre los suyos rehuyó de mí, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, absolutamente dispuesta a ignorar mi presencia.

—Está todo listo, larguémonos de aquí — Levi volvió junto al oficial, tomó a Mikasa en brazos y, como una súplica, Isabel tomó la manga de su saco para que le cargase también. Levi me miró de manera discreta, con sentir, me encogí de hombros, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora para contentar a Isabel. Salió primero con ambas niñas en brazos, Hanji se quedó unos segundos más para pedir disculpas por todos los inconvenientes, yo me quedé a esperarla. Al alzar la mirada, por primera vez enfrentándome cara a cara al oficial, vi la forma detenida en la que él me miraba, tuve miedo y me puse nervioso, pero aun así dediqué un asentimiento de cabeza y salí de ahí. No queriendo quedarme un minuto más.

—Traje mi propio auto — Hanji dijo —, así que nos despedimos aquí, tómense el día mañana y arreglen lo que sea que esté sucediendo, ya nos veremos después.

Luego ella se marchó.

De pie en la calzada me tomé un tiempo para respirar el aire aún invernal y meditar la situación. Sobre lo que debía hacer ahora. Si irme realmente sería lo correcto. Levi había dicho que tenía que enfrentar mis miedos, que debía decir la verdad a Isabel, y que, más que nada, debía luchar contra los demonios que nos acechaban. Pero no estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para hacerlo.

Levi, al ver mi demora, vino hacia mí y me exigió que subiera al auto. Condujo en absoluto silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino, una vez ahí me dispuse volver a mi propio departamento, pero de nuevo él me detuvo.

—Aún hay algo que tenemos que resolver — y eso, me temía, no podía ser nada bueno.

No obstante me tragué la réplica que quise dar y le seguí, dejando a Isabel y Mikasa dormidas en la habitación de esta última.

Levi sirvió un par de tazas con café, sentados en el diván, la noche prometía ser larga.

—¿Sobre qué quiere hablar? Yo ya le he dicho todo sobre…

—No se trata de eso — Levi sorbió, antes de dirigirme una mirada furtiva —. Antes, bajo la lluvia, has dicho algo interesante.

—Bajo la lluvia… — Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta y todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso. Estaba preparado para hablar sobre Isabel, sobre Mikasa, sobre lo que había sucedido, pero esto… había esperado que los hechos hubiesen llevado a Levi a olvidarlo y que eventualmente dejase de mencionarlo. Al menos no ahora.

—Dijiste que casi me besabas — soltó sin titubear, la sangre en mi cuerpo se drenó. Tan rápido como los segundos me lo permitieron, me preparé para lo peor.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué yo no hice nada para impedirlo?

Mi sangre volvió a fluir, parcialmente, mi cabeza se giró hacia él rápidamente. Escuché las palabras, pero no estaba seguro de que había escuchado bien. —Tu… no… ¿qué?

Levi suspiró con cansancio, al parecer no muy conforme de hacerse repetir. —Dije… ¿Te has preguntado porque yo no hice nada para impedirlo?

—Ah… — balbuceé estúpidamente — ¿No?

—Me doy cuenta. Pese a ello tampoco estuve seguro de lo que intentabas hacer, de haberlo sabido, habría tomado el asunto en mis manos — está vez, por la forma de fruncir el ceño y perder su mirada en un punto lejano, deduje que tal vez hablaba más consigo mismo que conmigo —. Eras complicado de leer.

—Espere… usted…

 _Sin embargo no es mi tipo…_

 _Prefiero el castaño…_

¿Estaba… hablando de…?

Mi mente se aceleró, tratando de darle sentido a todo, porque al parecer no estaba dando el 100%.

Levi pareció frustrarse ante mi falta de respuesta. —¿Es realmente difícil creer que puedo fijarme un mocoso como tú? — Levi se removió en el diván, un poco más cerca de mí, intenté alejarme, pero no hubo espacio. Me sentí atrapado, la habitación comenzó a volverse pequeña. Hasta parecía haber olvidado como respirar correctamente.

Y de pronto, grité, internamente, pero grité. Esto era, me dije, la cosa más ridícula que podría haber escuchado en el día.

Al mirar a Levi, me di cuenta, su rostro se había tornado melancólico. Al parecer tomando mi estúpido silencio como una respuesta.

Abrí la boca, intentando decir algo, pero no hubo nada. Mi cerebro al parecer había dejado de funcionar.

—Es comprensible, yo tampoco fui capaz de entenderlo. Pero sucedió, e intenté decírtelo, durante nuestra visita al zoológico. Parecía ser un buen momento, sin toda esa mierda de gente ruidosa a nuestro alrededor…

—E-espere — irrumpí, recuperando mi capacidad vocal, mi cerebro luchando por recuperar sus piezas. Pensé en el momento al cual se podría referir Levi, cuando estábamos descansando, en la forma dura de mirarme y el toque de su mano sobre la mía. —¡¿Quería decirme que le gusto?!

—Sí — sus cejas juntándose en confusión. —¿Qué pensaste que iba a decirte?

—No… ¡No sé! Pensé que ibas a decirme que me alejará de ustedes o algo así…

Me reí, eran los nervios ganando la batalla. Luego miré a Levi con una mezcla de confusión y conmoción.

—¿Qué clase de persona toma tu mano antes de mandarte a joder a otra parte?

Volví a reírme, suavemente. —Nadie, evidentemente. Sólo… mi mente piensa en todo tipo de escenarios negativos, todo el tiempo. Perdón. — Bajé la mirada, incapaz de seguir muriendo de vergüenza.

Un dedo de pronto apareció bajo mi barbilla y me obligó a alzar la mirada hacia Levi de nuevo. —Deja de mirarme como si estuvieras a dos segundos de hiperventilar.

—Es que…

 _¡Es que voy a hiperventilar!_

—Es que usted… — balbuceé, buscando explicaciones lógicas aún —. Estabas casado — _con una mujer_ , agregué mentalmente, _y tuvieron una hija_.

—Lo estuve. Pero recuerdo haber dicho que no era mi tipo, y me refería a algo más que solo el color de su cabello. En cambio tú, eres el tipo de persona que me gusta.

Empecé a hipar, incapaz de respirar debidamente. Mis ojos dolían por aguantar las lágrimas durante tanto tiempo. Esto era demasiado.

No estaba seguro de cómo debía lucir, pero debía ser algo malo porque la expresión de Levi se volvió tenuemente alarmada. El dedo bajo su barbilla se convirtió en una mano completa que se movió hacia mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ahogando los gritos. Mis emociones estaban por todo el lugar, agitándose sin control. No sabía si estaba feliz, o si estaba soñando o si estaba a punto de vomitar sobre el regazo de Levi. Simplemente debía dejar de pensar.

—¿Estás bien — preguntó con la voz preocupada —. Necesitas…

Negué con la cabeza tan rápido como pude, y tomé su mano libre entre las mías. Estaba teniendo una clase de ataque de ansiedad y no quería que me dejase solo. —Es… s-solo — tomé grandes respiraciones, obligándome a controlarme —. No sé qué debo hacer — murmuré.

—Tal vez terminar lo inconcluso podría servir.

Me tomó un momento comprender a qué podría referirse, pero una vez lo hice, mi cuerpo se movió, meses y meses de deseo tomando control. Sin pensarlo demasiado, aferré más fuerte la mano de Levi entre las mías y tiré suavemente de él hacia mí, cerrando la corta distancia entre nosotros.

Y finalmente, finalmente, presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

Mi mente, de nuevo, incapaz de detenerse, espero con preocupación que él me empujase lejos. Mi cuerpo otra vez tenso. Pero Levi no hizo nada como eso.

En realidad él devolvió el beso con mucho más entusiasmo, adelantándose suavemente y presionando mi cuerpo contra el brazo del diván. Agarró mi cadera, sus dedos clavándose en la tela de los jeans.

Instintivamente me presioné más cerca, aferrándome desesperadamente a su camisa. Jadeé, mis labios se abrieron, Levi ni siquiera dudo barrer su lengua contra mi boca.

Quizá gemí. No pude estar seguro si todo lo que era capaz de escuchar eran los estridentes latidos de mi corazón.

Fue Levi quien rompió el beso, alejándose suavemente de mí. Al parecer incapaz de dejarle ir, me aferré por inercia a su camisa. Mi cabeza aún daba vueltas, mi respiración pesada, poco a poco volvió a la calma.

Sentí algo caer sobe mis cabellos y me tomó un momento de consciencia darme cuenta de que era la mano de Levi intentando darme confort. Lo miré a los ojos; sus propios ojos tan oscuros y llenos de un tipo de calor desconocido para mí. Sentí algo parecido a un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

Bajé la mirada a sus labios y me incliné hacia él de nuevo.

Está vez nos besamos suave y lento, nuestro labios encajando con una perfección casi ensayada. Mis manos se aferraron al cuello de Levi, rodeándole para poder enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos negros. El brazo de Levi, que no había abandonado del todo mi cadera, se enredó a mi cintura, acercándome imposiblemente más cerca.

Sólo cuando mi mente pareció establecerse y volver de cualquier lugar a donde se haya ido, me detuve, pegando mi frente contra la frente de Levi.

—Yo — mi voz, áspera y sin aliento, solo aumento el calor y la vergüenza que llegué a sentir.

—¿Cómo estás ahora?

—Bien… Creo, solo un poco… ¿mareado?

—Hmm — Levi murmuró, tomándome por sorpresa al levantarse y llevarme con él en el proceso. Mis rodillas incapaces de sostenerse por un segundo casi me obligan a caer de no ser por el brazo que aún me sostenía. —. Deberías dormir entonces.

—Sí, debería… debería volver a mi departamento — murmuré, sin alejarme, sin hacer ningún movimiento que reafirmara tal afirmación. —¡Mi ropa, la…!

—No tengo una clase de problema — Levi irrumpió mi repentina iluminación sobre mi ropa húmeda olvidada en su baño —, pero tal vez deberíamos esperar a que legalmente seas mayor de edad.

Contuve el aliento y lo miré con expectación.

¿Acababa de insinuar que…?

Levi me miró, conteniendo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa burlona. Pero por la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron me di cuenta de que no era totalmente una broma.

Asentí, sin más. Total y absurdamente dispuesto.

Levi no pareció esperar esa respuesta, su mirada cubierta de una tenue sorpresa. Siguió mirándome, en busca de algo, fuera lo que fuera, cuando lo encontró pareció satisfecho.

—Duerme en mi habitación por hoy.

Tomó mi mano y me guió por el pasillo. Me aferré a su toque.

Miré una última vez hacia la puerta cerrada en donde las niñas dormían, y luego, tragando la vergüenza que a gritos pedía invadirme, me dejé llevar por el pasillo hacia la parte de ese departamento a la que nunca me había permitido entrar.

El dormitorio de Levi.

* * *

 _ **[*] The light Behind your eyes**_

* * *

Notas: ¡ _Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo les va? Espero lleven un buen día, yo paso a dejar el capítulo nueve, como prometí, más pronto de lo imaginado, supongo. Igual, lo dije antes, pero lo digo ahora de nuevo, la canción mencionada antes fue quien inspiró en parte esta historia así que es muy justo agregarla a la historia de manera especial como la canción que escribió Carla para sus hijos c:_ _también ¡muchas gracias por tanto ánimo! eso me motiva demasiado, voy a seguir trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, esperando poder traerlo pronto, por favor, no suban las expectativas, estos dos no harán nada malo en ese dormitorio, Eren aún es ilegal por un par de meses (al menos en esta historia) lol_

 _Nos vemos!_


	10. Décima parada

**.**

* * *

 **•X•  
** "Gracias por tu paciencia, por el tiempo que me diste  
Creo que nunca sabré si estabas tratando de salvarme."  
 **—Save me once again, The Rasmus—**

La inusual suavidad y calidez en la que me encontraba me llevó a despertar. Lentamente me moví entre las sábanas, mi mandíbula saltando en un bostezo, estiré los brazos en el espacio de la cama, alcanzando la mesita de noche...

Cuando mis dedos rozaron lo que pareció ser un reloj de pulsera mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, encontrándome cara a cara con una habitación perecida a la mía –al menos en dimensiones y disposiciones–, pero sin ser verdaderamente la mía, podía decirlo por lo increíblemente limpio y ordenado que lucía este lugar a comparación del mío, que tampoco era del todo malo.

Miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrar una silueta familiar rondando la habitación, me forcé a no decepcionarme cuando me di cuenta que Levi no estaba aquí.

De alguna forma el hecho de estar solo en este lugar me dio el tiempo para pensar y caer lentamente en la realización de lo que había sido el día anterior. El increíble día anterior, lleno de tantas idas y venidas, de dolores y _confesiones._ Sobre todo confesiones. Un millón de recuerdos comenzaron a correr a través de mi cerebro. Sentí el calor apresurándose a colorear mis mejillas. Me hundí más entre las sábanas, recordando de paso, que tenía puesta la camisa del pijama de Levi, los pantalones siendo demasiado cortos para mí. Tiré de las mantas hasta mi nariz. Quería quedarme ahí hasta que el mundo se consumiera, o hasta que Levi entrará por la puerta y me obligase a levantarme, lo cual al parecer sucedería primero.

—Buenos días — Levi se veía deslumbrante a la luz de la mañana que entraba por las cortinas de la ventana. Su cabello húmedo y revuelto en espera de ser secado naturalmente al parecer, incluso con ese desastre en su cabeza lucía atractivo. No podía decir lo mismo de mí, sabía cómo me veía en las mañanas, con la baba colgando de la comisura de mis labios y mi cabello enredado.

Levi mantuvo su mirada fija en mí, me di cuenta entonces que aún no respondía su saludo.

—Buen día — mi voz siendo amortiguada por la manta.

—Pareces un pedazo de mierda temblorosa — dijo, acercando sus pasos todavía más. Noté que no llevaba ropa de trabajo, luciendo un estilo más casual en jeans y camisa negra.

No iba a negarle o contradecirle nada, ni siquiera iba a alterarme por ser llamado "mierda" tan temprano por la mañana, el llamaba de ese modo muchas otras cosas, era algo bastante normal comenzaba a entender; no obstante iba a ser sincero, necesitaba serlo, al menos con alguien, al menos con él quien sin proponérselo ni esperárselo había terminado convirtiéndose en alguien importante en mi vida. —Me siento como si estuviera soñando — ni siquiera podía creer que nada de esto fuera real.

Levi se acercó por completo, se sentó sobre la cama y jaló un poco el edredón. Salí de mi refugio y me senté contra la cabecera y miré a Levi con una suave y torcida sonrisa.

—Será mejor que dejes de creerlo, porque allá afuera tienes a un par de mocosas llorosas que por alguna razón creen que se acabará el mundo si no estás.

Hice una especie de ruido incoherente y quise volver a esconderme bajo las mantas, pero Levi lo impidió atrapando las mantas entre la mano que se recargaba casualmente en la cama.

Levi miró hacia el frente y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido considerando que a lo mucho llevaba despierto cinco minutos.

No estaba seguro de que debía hacer ahora, y no me refería al problema con las niñas, ahora estaba bastante seguro de que podría resolverlo de forma pacífica tras las debidas disculpas y aclaraciones; más bien las dudas se aglomeraban hacia la persona junto a mí en la habitación. Anoche estábamos demasiado preocupados por controlar mis pensamientos erráticos que no habíamos aclarado debidamente las cosas. Ahora con mis pensamientos claros, no podía evitar preguntarme si haber besado a un hombre probablemente diez años mayor que yo había sido correcto.

Mis pensamientos acelerados se vieron irrumpidos cuando el cuerpo de Levi se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí. Miré a Levi dudoso, sin saber qué esperar.

Levi se mantuvo mirándome con una expresión indescifrable, su ceño se frunció ligeramente. —¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Quieres escapar de mí?

—Sí — admití, a falta de saber cómo definir lo que sentía —Bueno… más bien, ¿Qué pasará ahora? Con lo que sea que sea esto.

Todo se quedó en un profundo silencio de nuevo, pensé lo peor. Tal vez Levi no hablaba en serio, salir con un _mocoso_ como yo… quizá solo habían sido la cercanía y la soledad lo que le habían impulsado a pensar que me deseaba. Tal vez solo había intentado consolarme y nada más.

Levi se removió un poco más, obligándome a abrazar mis rodillas para poder acercarse a mí debidamente. Me miró durante un par de segundos antes de pasear sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

—Depende más de ti que de mí — suspiró.

—¿De mí? Yo no-

—¿Hay alguien más en está habitación a quien pueda dirigirme? — Irrumpió ácidamente, me miró a los ojos de forma severa, como un mocoso que está a punto de ser regañado por su mal comportamiento —. Te lo dije antes y no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta repetirse, mucho menos ese tipo de confesiones tan libremente; soy el tipo de persona que se expresa mejor con acciones — me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de si estaba o no insinuando algo, pero cuando Levi continuó hablando con ese tono serio la idea se descartó de inmediato.

—Así que cómo irán las cosas depende de lo que decidas. Si aún piensas que lo mejor es irte, no haré nada para detenerte.

Está vez fui yo quien le miró fijamente, dejando que las palabras se refugiaran cómodamente en mi cabeza. Podía haber sido mi imaginación, pero por un pequeño instante creí ver en sus ojos un atisbo de tristeza.

—No, yo… Simplemente estaba pensando que hubiese sido mucho mejor si no nos hubiésemos conocido. Y, como la mayoría de las cosas que hago, impulsivamente creí que lo correcto sería irme, que probablemente tú no me querrías cerca de Mikasa más.

Hubo un movimiento, Levi imposiblemente más y más cerca de mí, incluso si intentaba huir o alejarme un poco más, sería utópico con la pared y el respaldo de la cama tras de mí. —Si mi opinión sirve de algo, me gustaría que te quedes.

Me sentí de pronto todo cálido y reconfortado, las ganas incontrolables de abrazarlo me recorrieron pero supe contenerme, me bastaba con tenerlo así tan cerca.

Además aún había algunas cosas que definir.

—¿No cree…? — Vacilé — ¿No sería un poco… _raro_ … estar juntos… decir que estamos juntos a, bueno… los demás, cuando de hecho soy menor que usted?

Levi lo pensó durante momento demasiado largo para mi gusto.

—No tengo ningún problema con ello — declaró finalmente —. Pero si para ti lo es, siempre podemos…

—¡No! Yo no tengo ningún problema tampoco, yo solo quería dejar claro el tema — alargué mi mano hacia la mano de Levi y le di un apretón con confianza, estar en su presencia, incluso si me ponía nervioso por momentos, me hacía sentir en paz también.

La poca distancia entre nuestros rostros fue rota por Levi cuando colocó su mano libre en mi barbilla y me besó. Fugaz y dulcemente. Dio un nuevo apretón a mi mano y luego volvió a mirarme, sin deshacer nuestra cercanía.

—Fin del problema — Levi parecía estar a punto de ponerse de pie cuando en un impulso apreté mi mano entre la suya para impedir que se alejara. Me miró con evidente confusión pero volvió a sentarse frente a mí en espera de una explicación y/o acción. Me incliné hacia él, decidiendo actuar al no confiar del todo en mis palabras por ahora, valientemente presionándome contra el pecho de Levi, con la nariz hundida en el hueco de su garganta.

Un brazo cubrió mi cintura y las yemas de los dedos de Levi trazaron suavemente la forma de mi columna vertebral. Mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho como si de pronto hubiese comenzado a latir a un millón de pulsaciones por minuto. Cada toque de Levi había empezado a sentirlo en mi piel como si estuviese estallando en llamas. Ere difícil pensar claramente de ese modo, pero aún quedaba un último punto.

—Yo… no tengo ningún problema, lo digo de verdad, pero… ¿qué hay de Mikasa?

Las caricias de Levi no se detuvieron. —¿Qué hay con ella?

—Pues… tú y yo seguiremos viéndonos, evidentemente, pero si lo hacemos, tú sabes… — mi voz se fue apagando, en espera de que Levi fuese capaz de entender y aclarar mis nuevas dudas.

Sentí su pecho elevarse ante una nueva inhalación, luego él suspiró. —No tengo ningún problema en decírselo a ella también, pero sé a lo que te refieres, podría ser un poco extraño.

—Sí — concedí —. Estoy seguro que ella debe de odiarme lo suficiente ahora por haberle roto el corazón como lo hice y no quiero hacerla sentir incomoda o algo así. Tal vez me acepte como su amigo de nuevo pero qué tal si no lo hace como… — me irrumpí al no encontrar la palabra correcta con la que debería definirme ahora. O no teniendo el valor suficiente para decirla.

—… ¿el novio de su padre? — Levi completó con tranquilidad.

Me separé de Levi para poder verle a los ojos de nuevo. No sabía que decir. La idea, obviamente, me hacía feliz de muchas maneras, pero a su vez no dejaba de pensar que era demasiado pronto, pero al mismo tiempo… realmente no se sentía como si lo fuera.

Además, los sentimientos eran mutuos. ¿Qué de malo había con ser llamado _novio_?

Me volví a recargar de su pecho. —Sí. ¿Qué le diremos?

Levi volvió a guardar silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más. Sus dedos aún danzaban sobre mi espalda. —Primero deberías hablar debidamente con Isabel, debes decirle la verdad, después podemos esperar un par de días para ver la forma en que las cosas se desenvuelven. Por ahora puedo decirle a Mikasa que no te irás de aquí y que seguirás visitándola como… un amigo.

Asentí, un poco nervioso al imaginar lo que tenía que decirle a Isabel, lo que vendría ahora, las cosas que tendríamos que enfrentar, pero sintiéndome verdaderamente complacido de no tener que enfrentarlas solo. —Sí, está bien por mí — cerré los ojos trayendo a mí memoria la imagen de un par de niñas con los ojos inundados en lágrimas —. No quiero lastimarlas de nuevo.

Me apreté más contra Levi inconscientemente; al sentir a Levi apretarme más contra sí no pude más que sentirme todo ligero y tranquilo de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en un nuevo silencio reconfortante, nuestras respiraciones llenando el vacío. Con mi mano sobre el pecho de Levi juré que era capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón, un ritmo fuerte y constante bajo mi palma.

De pronto me reí.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no me hayas golpeado, en verdad pensé que lo harías si alguna vez te enterabas de que me gustas — le dije bromeando (al menos en parte). La parte herida de mí aún esperaba que ésta realidad se viniera abajo.

—Pensé en hacerlo, no por las razones que crees, estabas alardeando mucho y no dejabas que te explicará las cosas de manera correcta.

Recordé haberlo hecho, sí, algunas veces.

—Perdón.

Levi apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo de nuevo. —Ya no es importante. Puedo imaginar además toda la porquería de miedos que rondaban tu cabeza para haber llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era marcharte.

Sonreí. —Pero ahora todo está bien. Nosotros hemos aclarado las cosas y mi hermana seguirá a mi lado…

—No, Eren — irrumpió Levi, me congelé —. Vas a hacer las cosas correctamente y enfrentar las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Y no te estoy dando opciones.

—Uhh… — los dedos de mis manos se apretaron contra su camisa, mi sangre fría. Las cosas no serían tan fáciles como las creía después de todo.

La mano que había estado acariciando mi espalda se movió, deslizándose a lo largo de mi columna, hacia abajo para acariciar mi cintura. Y luego bajar aún más, a la curva de mi cadera…

Mi respiración se detuvo, miré a Levi con desconcierto. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, de una forma que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Sus labios parecían curvarse en una esquina y me miraba como un depredador miraría a su presa. Envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal, y un calor no familiar recorrió mi sangre.

—Aunque siempre puedes encontrar métodos para convencerme de lo contrario — dijo él, e intenté de nuevo que mi mente no se desviará por ideas impropias —. Un par de meses después de todo no significan mucho.

Pero mis ideas parecían no equivocarse esta vez. Me adelanté y presioné mis labios contra los de Levi, levantando una mano para enredarla en sus cabellos negros.

Levi hizo un ruido que sonó como un gruñido bajo en su garganta. Su brazo envolvió con fuerza mi cintura, abrazándome para recostarme contra la cama. Con nula experiencia, guiado por el instinto, arqueé mi espalda, presionándome contra Levi, clavando mis uñas en la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

Levi besó mi boca hasta la esquina de mi mandíbula, y comenzaba a marcar un caliente camino de besos hacia mi cuello cuando alguien golpeó ligeramente la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Papá? — era Mikasa, su voz apagada por el sueño. Ambos nos congelamos —. ¿Puedo pasar?

En cuestión de segundos acababa de pasar de jadear a contener la respiración. La realidad golpeándome sin contemplación en la cara, y todas las preocupaciones comenzaban a volver también.

¿Cómo íbamos a explicar _esto_ a Mikasa? Me daba cuenta que, de algún modo, esta situación podría ser para ella mucho más personal de lo que podría ser para Isabel. Levi después de todo era su padre. Su padre. No un hermano o un tío. Su padre, el hombre quién alguna vez –fuese como fuese– había estado casado con su madre, una mujer a quien Mikasa sin duda adoraba.

—¿Debería… debería esconderme o algo así? — susurré, saliendo de la cama y abotonando los botones de la camisa que al parecer en algún momento habían sido desabotonados. Busqué alrededor de la habitación mis pantalones, los cuales no recordaba en dónde habían quedado.

—¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo? Pareces un adolescente que acaba de ser descubierto por su madre.

—Perdóneme usted pero le recuerdo que soy uno, de hecho.

—¡¿Papá?!

—Dame un segundo — Levi respondió, lanzando una mirada de irritación en mi dirección, con un gesto extra indicándome que debía apurarme.

Hice un mohín descontento pero apresuré mis acciones, poniéndome rápidamente mis ropas del día anterior. De espaldas a Levi no podía saber lo que él hacía, no obstante durante un par de segundos antes de que él diera el permiso a Mikasa para entrar, sentí sobre mi sien un suave beso.

Me giré nervioso hacia la puerta cuando la escuché abrirse. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido y comenzaba a marearme, todavía ligeramente preocupado por arruinarlo todo.

Mikasa estaba de pie ahí, en pijamas. Recordaba que ellas se habían quedado dormidas con la ropa del diario puestas, de modo que solo pude pensar que en algún momento de la noche Levi habría cambiado sus ropas.

—Papá, ¿dónde está…? — se detuvo, su pequeña mano también detuvo su acción de tallar sus ojos somnolientos, parecía estar viendo un fantasma. —¡Eren! — cantó, el enfado o la decepción del día de ayer parecían haber sido reemplazados por una especie de felicidad placentera —. ¿Qué estás haciendo en la habitación de papá?

Abrí la boca, queriendo pero siendo incapaz de decir algo. —Buen día — sonreí. Miré a Levi y le supliqué con una mirada impotente que me ayudase, pero el ingrato solo se encogió de hombros e ignoró mi petición. Ni siquiera habíamos hecho algo… _impropio_ , como para que me sintiese así de nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo, siendo consciente de que, si ella no hubiese tocado esa puerta, probablemente lo anterior no sería del todo cierto —Yo, um… ¡estaba cansado!, uh… ya sabes, ayer fue un día agotador y después de que se quedaran dormidas Levi y yo charlamos un rato y luego me quedé dormido. ¡Sí! Y uh, Levi es una persona lo suficientemente amable como para dejar que durmiera aquí, así que… ¿aquí estoy?

—Lo hubiera corrido a casa pero en vista de que no pareces querer dejarle ir decidí que podía ser condescendiente — añadió Levi. Me miró con un gesto divertido —. Añadido a eso, la conversación estaba poniéndose interesante.

Me llevó solo un segundo darme cuenta de lo que Levi estaba implicando. Mi boca se abrió en indignación, pero ahogué mis reclamos ante la idea de Mikasa estando aún en el dormitorio.

Dándome cuenta de que Levi parecía ser el tipo de persona que gustaba de burlarse de los demás con un humor sutilmente descarado e indiferente, decidí que yo podía ser descaradamente sincero también. —La conversación de esta mañana también en realidad, creo que decir que fue _excitante_ quedaría mejor. — Me acerqué a Mikasa con una sonrisa renovada y me incliné frente a ella para peinar sus cabellos enmarañados, agradecido de que ella no fuese capaz de entender el sentido oculto en nuestras palabras.

—Ya veo — Levi murmuró, le miré sobre mi hombro de manera altanera. La expresión de Levi sin embargo era por mucho la más engreída que había visto nunca. —Apenas y llegamos al preámbulo, espera a llegar al clímax de la conversación y podrás saber lo que es excitarse verdaderamente.

Mi rostro estalló en rojo. Miré a Mikasa incapaz de seguir mirando a Levi un solo segundo más. Ella parecía apenas confundida.

—Y… um, ¿vas a irte?

Mi expresión se volvió una de entendimiento. Respiré profundamente antes de colocar mis manos sobre los hombros de Mikasa. Ella estaba evidentemente mucho más tranquila que la noche anterior, aun así mirándome con ojos cautelosos. Al principio no logré comprender por qué, luego recordé la forma en la que había escapado con Isabel en mis brazos y lo seguramente destrozada que ella habría estado.

—Mikasa, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes? ¿Sobre cómo a veces las personas tienen que irse?

Observé sus ojos comenzando a humedecerse. —Te vas — arguyó, con la voz rota.

Ansié por un momento romper la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y apretarla con fuerza en un abrazo. Consolarla y decirle que no me iba, que nunca me iría…

Pero no era el momento. Aún había un gran problema que resolver, y aunque podía jurar que no me iría de ahí, nada estaba escrito en piedra.

—Hey — limpié las lágrimas silenciosas que ya escurrían por su mejilla —. Te prometo que te daré una respuesta apropiada, si tú también respondes mi pregunta.

Ella asintió. —A veces las personas tiene que irse…

—Pero eso no significa que no seas importante para ellas, o que no vayan a pensar en ti — añadí —. Incluso si alguna vez tenemos que separarnos, tienes que saber que no hay razón para que no piense en ti, Isabel o yo, eres una persona importante en nuestras vidas, lo prometo.

Mikasa se limpió el rostro, me miró vacilante. —¿No mientes?

—He hablado con tu padre, tu sabes, él dijo que me extrañarían mucho si me iba, y siendo sincero yo también voy a extrañarlos si me marcho. Tú y tu papá significan mucho para mí y para Isabel — volví a sonreírle y froté sus pequeños brazos para animarla —. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

Mikasa miró a su padre como buscando una confirmación, luego volvió a mirarme. —¿De verdad? ¿Tú e Isabel van a quedarse?

Mi sonrisa tembló. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para no llorar. —Voy a quedarme, sí, y voy a seguir siendo tu amigo, siempre y cuando así lo quieras.

—¿Realmente van a quedarse? — preguntó, sus ojos llenos de esperanza. —¿Podré jugar con Isabel todos los días?

—Bueno, verás… Isabel tendrá que irse — decirlo era tan doloroso para mí como para ella escucharlo, sin duda lo era. Mikasa parecía no comprender —. Hay personas que la extrañan y que piensan en ella cada día seguramente, y ella tiene que volver con ellos. Vamos a extrañarle, y pensaremos en ella cada día, y seguramente un día ella volverá con nosotros.

—¿Lo prometes?

Parpadeé. Sin saber si era realmente capaz de garantizar algo como eso a Mikasa, o a mí.

—Suficiente — declaró Levi, suspiré aliviado. Había comenzado a preocuparme por hacer promesas que no podía cumplir. Lo último que quería hacer era decepcionar a Mikasa más tarde si las cosas no salían del todo bien. —. A Eren tampoco le agrada la idea. Pero estoy seguro de que podremos resolver algo.

Mikasa me miró como si fuese capaz de ver a través del tranquilo yo y entendiera lo doloroso que estaba siendo para mí pensar en dejar ir a Isabel, después de todo lo que había luchado por mantenerla a mi lado.

Mikasa alargó su pequeña mano y acarició mi mejilla. —¿De verdad vas a quedarte? — preguntó mirándome con esos enormes y precisos ojos.

Me permití volver a sonreír. No podía evitarlo, no con lo feliz que parecía Mikasa. —Sí. Voy a quedarme — mi mirada se desvió hacia Levi — junto a ti, y junto a tu papá.

—¿Para siempre, por los siglos de los siglos? — presionó ella, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas decir que sí. Afortunadamente Levi respondió por mí.

—Para siempre es mucho tiempo, no estoy seguro de si podré con ello — bromeó. Me fingí indignado cuando se acercó a Mikasa y la tomó de la mano para guiarla fuera del dormitorio. —Empecemos con algo menos permanente, probemos si el muchacho es digno de permanecer con nosotros.

Mikasa parecía divertirse ante mi rostro compungido en indignación. Levi se giró una vez y me miró, sus ojos tan cálidos que hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara en mi pecho una vez más.

—Eren — dijo él, con su voz serena —. ¿Te gustaría mostrarnos tu valor preparando el desayuno?

Volví a sonreír, consciente de que a pesar de que seguramente Levi lo negaría, todo lo que intentaba hacer con sus comentarios burlones era ahuyentar los pensamientos dolorosos y deprimentes. Me erguí mirando retadoramente a los dos pares de ojos esperanzados. Podía sentir el peso del mundo con esas simples palabras. Honestamente, era más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

—Lo que estás buscando es alguien que te salve de tus comidas de mierda, admítelo, Levi — me burlé, luchando contra las lágrimas de alegría. Incluso si Isabel sería arrebatada de mí, aún tenía algo a lo que aferrarme. De pie en el pasillo, Mikasa se detuvo y extendió una mano hacia mí.

 _Para siempre,_ pensé, _por los siglos de los siglos._

 **•**

Isabel despertó media hora después, cuando el desayuno estuvo listo y servido, apareciendo frente a nosotros con sus ojitos irritados por las lágrimas y el sueño. Al igual que Mikasa parecía mirarme cautelosamente, como esperando algún tipo de traición por mi parte.

—Hola — saludé.

Ella me miró sin saber si debía responderme a no. Me dije que tenía sentido y razón, incluso si no quería lastimarla más, era absurdo pensar que sería inevitable.

—Preparé el desayuno.

—Waffles — Añadió Mikasa, bajando de su silla corrió hacia ella y la guió a la silla vacía a su lado —. Papá está en contra de las cosas dulces, pero Eren le ha convencido de que podemos comerlos. Hay maple y chocolate…

Mikasa siguió hablando un buen par de minutos, señalando y acercando todas las cosas que mi hermana podría, si quería, agregar a sus Waffles. Ella volvió a mirarme una vez se sentó y me dio una sonrisa; aunque velada por la melancolía, era una sonrisa absolutamente sincera.

—Después de desayunar, me gustaría que me escuchases — le dije cuando me senté frente a ella.

Isabel, la inteligente Isabel, asintió con los ojos llenos de determinación y valor.

•

Mikasa insistió en acompañarnos, a pesar de que era otro día libre para Levi, ella había decidido sacrificar parte de esa mañana con su mayormente ausente padre para poder estar cerca de Isabel y darle el confort que seguramente necesitaría (y para darme a mí de alguna forma el valor que me hacía falta).

Entramos en mi departamento en un silencio absoluto. Pedí entonces que se sentarán en la sala, sobre el viejo sofá o sobre el suelo, cualquier cosa serviría mientras se sintieran cómodas. Y ahí en una esquina, olvidada tras las preocupaciones, estaba la guitarra.

Me acerqué con la guitarra en manos y me senté frente a ellas. Mikasa ya había entrelazado los dedos de su mano con los de mi hermana, y me miraba como si ella fuese el pilar más fuerte del mundo y fuese capaz de sostenernos a todos. No quería que las cosas hubiesen resultado de ese modo, no era como lo había pensado, pero Levi tenía razón al decirme que eso era lo correcto. Recordé la noche pasada en su auto, cuando le dije la verdad, sobre como mis padres estaban muertos y sobre por qué había traído a Isabel conmigo.

— _Estamos escapando. No, yo lo estoy haciendo. Perdí a mis padres, y es difícil imaginar tener que alejarme de Isabel, así que la tomé conmigo de una manera egoísta, incapaz de aceptar mi soledad, pero lo cierto es que ella no me pertenece. Yo soy casi un adulto, ellos creen que puedo ser capaz de valerme por mi mismo, al menos es lo que tenían en mente, pero Isabel, mi Izzy, ella tiene la oportunidad de conseguir una nueva familia; es una oportunidad que yo le estoy negando, simplemente porque no quiero perder a mi única familia…_

 _—Si quieres pelear por ella, tienes que hacerlo de la forma correcta._

Incluso si eso significaba perderla.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte y por lo cual pedirte perdón. ¿Me escucharás?

Isabel me miró dudosa, aun así asintió absolutamente dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía para decirle. Abracé con fuerza la guitarra y comencé a hablar sin mirarla a los ojos.

A medida que mis palabras alcanzaban su comprensión el rostro de mi pequeña hermana se fue deformando en confusión. La luz de su mirada comenzó a desvanecerse. Y en algún momento entre mis palabras se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, colocando sus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas para obligarme a mirarla.

—¿Eren bromea?

 _Por favor no preguntes, no digas eso,_ pensé, porque está vez no podría reírme y decirle que lo estaba haciendo.

Está era mi decisión. No había ya ningún espacio para arrepentimientos, para mirar atrás.

—Perdóname.

Isabel se inclinó torpemente hacia mí y peino con sus manos los cabellos de mi fleco. Ella siempre había sido así, cuidando de algún modo de mí. ¿Qué era lo que temía? Si ella era mucho más valiente de lo que yo era.

—Isabel no está molesta con Eren — gentilmente sonrió sobre la tristeza y se sentó una vez más frente a mí.

—Déjame ser feliz a tu lado por el tiempo que nos quede, pequeña Izzy.

—Seamos felices juntos — Mikasa se acercó a nosotros, sonriendo, incluso si a ella también habían lastimado de manera indirecta mis palabras y acciones.

—Mamá dijo una vez que cada vez que nos sintiéramos solos o tristes, tararemos esta canción. La escribió para nosotros, así que quiero que la aprendan.

Isabel se movió suavemente a mi lado cuando con un gesto de mi mano le pedí que lo hiciera, al otro lado pedí a Mikasa que hiciera lo mismo. Ambas recargaron sus pequeños cuerpos contra el mío y cerraron los ojos.

En esa pequeña habitación en la que había jurado estaría nuestro mundo, ahora estaba dando un final a ello.

 _Hasta pronto a todos mis amigos  
Todos ellos saben lo que son los finales trágicos.  
Cada día que pasa,  
estaría mintiendo si no dijese  
Que esta noche les echo de menos a todos_

Aquella vez, recordé, mamá me había hecho subir hasta el dormitorio de Isabel cuando ella era apenas un lloroso bebé recién nacido. Ella había tenido que permanecer en casa durante unos días para recuperarse del parto, y era tan extraño para mí tenerla en casa como el escucharla tararear canciones de cuna. Sin embargo ella había jurado haber hecho lo mismo para mí en su momento.

 _Y si tan solo supiesen lo que diría  
Si yo pudiera estar contigo esta noche  
Cantaría para que te durmieses  
Nunca les permitiría llevarse  
la luz de tu mirada._

Ella había dicho algo sobre lamentar su ausencia durante mi infancia, su inexperiencia como madre y su egoísmo al sobreponer su empleo. Había dicho también que a pesar de ello no debía tener ninguna duda sobre lo mucho que verdaderamente me amaba. A Isabel y a mí.

 _Un día perderé esta batalla  
Mientras nos fundimos en la oscuridad  
Simplemente recuerda,  
tú siempre brillarás_

Entonces ella había tomado su guitarra y me había pedido que la escuchase. Había escrito una canción para nosotros y quería que la aprendiese para que fuese yo quien la enseñara a Isabel en el futuro, cuando ella no fuese capaz de estar a nuestro lado y la oscuridad fuese demasiado fría como para encontrar un refugio.

 _Sé fuerte y toma mi mano  
Se nos acaba el tiempo,  
ya lo entenderás  
Diremos adiós hoy  
Y siento que tenga que acabar así._

 _Si prometes no llorar  
Entonces te diré lo que diría…  
Si yo pudiese estar contigo esta noche  
Cantaría para que te durmieses  
Nunca les permitiría llevarse  
la luz de tu mirada_

Mamá siempre hablaba sobre luces iluminando nuestros caminos. " _A pesar de que ahora solo seas capaz de ver luces secas, sin vida, habrá siempre una luz esperando a ser descubierta por ti."_

 _Fallaré y perderé esta batalla  
Nunca te hundas en la oscuridad  
Simplemente recuerda, tú siempre brillarás._

 _A veces tenemos que hacernos más fuertes y,  
tú puedes ser más fuerte  
cuando me haya ido_

Y ahora deseaba, con todo mi corazón, que Isabel fuese capaz de encontrar su camino y pudiese ser feliz. Era mi verdadera forma de cumplir la promesa que había hecho a mi madre.

Habíamos disfrutado de una breve felicidad juntos, pero vivir entre mentiras y engaños no era justo en lo absoluto

Algún día, me juré, seríamos capaces de volver a sonreír juntos.

 _Cuando ya no esté aquí  
Tienes que ser más fuerte…_

•

—¿Voy a tener que consolarte? — Levi apareció algunos minutos después, yo estaba tirado sobre la alfombra con mi brazo cubriendo mis ojos.

Mikasa e Isabel estaban dormidas en la habitación de esta última, yo mismo las había llevado. Creía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que Isabel realmente estaba triste, pero que por alguna razón había decidido no demostrarlo. Y eso me hacía sentir impotente y molesto.

—Me pregunto si realmente sería capaz de dejarla ir si no estuvieses aquí — murmuré.

Levi chistó los labios. Pateó suavemente mis pies.

—Levanta, aún quedan cosas por hacer.

—Déjame hundir en la miseria un poquito más.

—No seas ridículo, cómo si yo fuese capaz de permitir algo así.

Destapé mis ojos y le miré desde ahí con una sonrisa. La expresión de Levi era de algún modo suave a pesar de la rudeza en su voz. Me incorporé y senté a la vez que Levi se inclinó en cuclillas frente a mí; se acercó hasta que pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Miré sus ojos y luego dirigí mi mirada a su boca.

—Tu rostro se ve de la misma forma que la otra noche— dijo él después de un momento, su voz casi era un susurro, enviando un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. — Cuando quisiste besarme.

Sobreponiéndose al dolor mi corazón latió con fuerza, retumbando en mis oídos. —Quiero hacerlo… — susurré, lamiendo mis propios labios, completamente perdido en mis sentidos. Todavía conteniéndome un poco, sin saber si esto estaba bien o no.

Levi me dio la respuesta fuerte y clara cuando cerró nuestra distancia, presionando firmemente sus labios contra los míos.

De inmediato me aferré en el beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Incliné mi cabeza y separé mis labios, conteniendo un gemido cuando Levi pasó su lengua por mi boca.

—Eren — respiró contra mi piel y pude sentir como me derretí ante su voz llamando mi nombre. Agarré su camisa, mi cabeza empezando a girar…

Nos separamos, sin aliento y jadeantes. Las manos de Levi se mantuvieron en mi cintura y me acercaron aún más a él.

—Tenemos que parar aquí — suspiró, su voz áspera —. Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora.

—Sí, lo sé — respondí. A pesar de ello no hice ningún movimiento para soltar la tela de su camisa. Me incliné hacia él y recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Levi deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, tirando de mí en un abrazo. —Va ir bien — susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

Y a pesar de que quise erguirme para verle cara a cara él me lo impidió apretando sus brazos alrededor de mí. Supe en ese momento que él era la clase de persona que no me dejaría solo y eso no pudo hacerme sentir más que tranquilo.

.

* * *

 _¡Cieloooos! Estoy entregando este capítulo un poco tarde en la noche lol, creo que vuelvo a mis viejas costumbres, pero no pude evitarlo cuando me distraje viendo documentales de asesinos seriales xD_

 _Aunque en un principio había escrito este momento como todo un drama lleno de dolor y llanto (¿?), me di cuenta que era una exageración horrible e innecesaria y lo volví esta cosa, [x, a mí me gustó y quedé satisfecha, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito._

 _Pd: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre me hace muy feliz leerlos, promesa._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto, pronto!_


	11. Onceava Parada

.

* * *

 **•XI•**  
"He estado viviendo en un huracán  
He estado corriendo en la lluvia tormentosa  
He estado recostado en las navajas  
todo lo que quería era matar el dolor.  
He estado dando toda mi vida por ti,  
porque rio y lloro por ti,  
cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ti..."  
 **—The Rasmus, Holy Grail—**

Imaginar los resultados positivos que podía haber en todo esto era mucho más fácil que considerarlos posibles. Sabía que había cometido un error, y que ese error como todos tenía sus consecuencias, qué tan perjudiciales o dolorosas serían, era algo que no podía imaginarme. Ni siquiera había imaginado este resultado en primer lugar. Levi estaba ahí para apoyarme y era un gran alivio, pero a su vez, no podía estar seguro de si eso sería suficiente.

Tenía miedo y un montón de dudas, había en mí también un pequeño impulso por tomar a Isabel en mis brazos y llevármela lejos de ahí. Volver a escondernos, volver a empezar, solo ella y yo en un rincón lejano de Levi y Mikasa. Pero en realidad yo no podía seguir yendo por la vida causando daños en la gente bajo mi egoísmo. Debía enfrentar mis miedos ahora, debía dejar de aferrarme a Isabel con la violencia que la lastimaba y que ella ignoraba. Debía simplemente aceptar seguir adelante.

La solución estaba en una simple llamada. No, llamarlo solución no sería apropiado, en todo caso, sería simplemente el final del problema.

Yo sabía que no tenía el valor para marcarlo, pero debía tenerlo, había sido yo después de todo quien había iniciado todo esto, y debía ser yo quien fuese el primero en recibir las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, tan dudoso como estaba, el destino siempre tuvo planes distintos para mí; como si fuese el encargado de tomar las decisiones que yo consideraba difíciles. Un segundo estaba de pie a mitad de mi departamento intentado llenarme de un valor que sabía que no tenía, y al siguiente el timbre del lugar sonaba y yo abría la puerta solo para sentir mi mundo, el mundo que nos pertenecía a Isabel y a mí únicamente, desmoronarse como lo hacen los cerros ahumados en niebla después de una implacable tormenta, sin tiempo y sin consideración, sin darme lo opción de ponernos a salvo.

Ahí de pie frente a mí, con Levi yendo a comprar y las niñas dormidas, estaba vulnerable, más vulnerable que nunca. Y las siluetas poderosas de los demonios que venían a robarse la luz de mi mirada se erguían sobre mí con indiferencia y enfado, con todo el dolor y la furia que yo les había provocado.

Di un paso atrás, quizá dos, ni siquiera pude ser consiente de todas mis acciones. Hanji, el oficial, y las demonios, todos ellos estaban mirándome con una pose defensiva, como esperando que yo hiciese algo, cualquier cosa, pero incluso si mis pies no se hubiesen quedado pegados en el suelo, no podía hacer nada con ellos rodeándome y reduciendo al mínimo mis posibilidades de escape.

— _Eren_ — escuché que llamaron, mi mente, engañosa, reemplazó la voz con el agudo y cariñoso todo de Isabel. Por inercia miré hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones esperando verla de pie ahí, buscándome, pero no había nada, cuando mire al frente entonces me di cuenta que no había sido ella quién me llamó. Fue Hanji, su mirada, aunque molesta, mostraba un pequeño grado de comprensión y dolor, de lastima, de sentir. —Eren — repitió, e intentó acercarse a mí, me tomó por la muñeca de mi mano derecha, como una madre que acaba de descubrir haciendo algo malo a su hijo e intenta ser comprensiva y al mismo tiempo firme con él; no obstante, ante mis reflejos y el miedo que me dejó paralizado, tomé su mano con mi mano libre y la obligué a soltarme con la presión violenta que ejercí sobre ella.

Ella pareció no entender por qué la empujé después alejándola de mí. Tomando su propia mano lastimada entre su cuerpo me miró con incomprensión. ¿Pero qué es lo que no entendía? ¿Qué era lo que no podía ver? Si acababa de destruir el mundo que por un momento sentí que comenzaba a girar hacia el lado correcto. Ella y las personas que venían consigo.

—Eren — está vez fue Hannes. Hannes. Me reí ante la realización. Me reí como si me burlara, pero dentro de mi todo estaba siendo una especie extraña de sentimientos contradictorios. Sabía que había comenzado a llorar cuando entre mis risas incontrolables sentí lagrimas deslizarse violentas por mis mejillas.

Llevé las palmas de mis manos a mis ojos, intenté hacer presión para contener las lágrimas y el dolor apabullante en mi corazón, pero nada funcionó. Una mano, fuerte, pesada, _confianzuda_ , se posó sobre mis hombros y me obligó a alzar mi mirada.

A mi mente vino entonces aquella tarde de mis siete años cuando mamá y papá no pudieron estar en mi cumpleaños. Cuando todo a mí alrededor era una nana que cambiaría al día siguiente y el tío Hannes diciéndome que tenía que comprender, que mis padres deseaban estar conmigo, pero que en la vida hay ocasiones que lo que más deseas no puede ser posible. Y luego yo, el pequeño niño de siete años lleno de furia y tristeza abofeteando lejos la mano insensata de Hannes sobre mi cabeza y corriendo lejos del lugar que me obligaban a llamar hogar.

Corriendo sin mirar atrás, sin hacer caso a los gritos ensordecedores de mí nombre. Corriendo como si en el mundo la única persona que existiese fuese yo. Corriendo. Corriendo. Corriendo sin detenerme, dispuesto a alejarme de la soledad que me embargaba. ¿A dónde es que iba? ¿Lo sabía acaso? Lo cierto es que no quería volver a casa, y no podía ir a la playa, o demasiado lejos porque mi bici seguía estropeada y mis pies infantiles se cansaron muy rápido. ¿A dónde fui? Tal vez a refugiarme bajo los auriculares y la puerta de la casa de un desconocido que insistía en tener un parentesco conmigo. Llamé desde ahí a un número que sabía de memoria y después de timbre y timbre, la operadora tomó mi llamada.

— _Yo también estoy solo_ — él dijo — _aunque no solía ser así. Hace mucho tiempo tuve un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Los sueños que viví junto a mi familia eran más que divinos. Cada día era como un regalo... hace algún tiempo._

Era un niño mayor que yo, de cabellos rubios y mirada benevolente, a veces, cuando recordaba cosas que no quería recordar, sus ojos parecían muertos. Lo conocí de casualidad un día, mientras la nana de aquella ocasión me llevó a jugar al parque, él se me acercó y me preguntó si podía jugar conmigo, yo dije que no. Pero él se quedó. Volvió cada día durante una semana, y algunos días después, impulsado por mi curiosidad y mi valentía, y porque alguna parte inquieta y cruel de mí quería preocupar a la nana, fui con él a su casa.

Él tenía una madre, pero no tenía un padre. Su madre tenía el cabello tan rubio como él, y la mirada amable que solía acompañarle la mayoría del tiempo, pero los demás rasgos venían de alguien quien entonces era desconocido para mí. Él me enseñó a cazar insectos y a pintar las rosas blancas de mamá con pintura acrílica. Me habló sobre su madre y lo mucho que le quería, sobre lo feliz que eran juntos, y sobre lo mucho que les había lastimado el hombre que les había abandonado.

Él dijo su nombre un mes después de conocernos.

—Zeke, mi nombre es Zeke. Zeke Jaeger.

Dijo que era mi hermano. Le dije que dejará de bromear conmigo, pero, ciertamente, no le tomé importancia. Una parte de mí podía creer que tal vez era cierto, porque mamá era muchos años menor que papá, y ella siempre se molestaba con él cuando hablaba sobre _esas personas_ , lo que era extraño, porque mamá en realidad siempre fue una persona amable con los demás.

Pero no me molestó, o me hizo sentir desilusionado. No hubo ninguna clase de sentimiento negativo.

Así que volví, cada día, después de escaparme de casa. Volví porque me gustaba aprender lo que él me enseñaba, y porque una parte de mí se sentía por fin completa.

—No respondió — le dije después de colgar y devolver el teléfono.

—¿Por qué no te quedas está noche? Mamá puede hornear un pastel para ti, y podemos hacer un fuerte.

—¿Un fuerte?

—Sí, un fuerte. ¿Jamás has hecho uno?

Negué.

—Entonces quédate y te enseñaré como hacerlo. ¡Ah! Pero no le digas a mamá tu nombre o se enfadará. Y si pregunta eres el niño al que he estado cuidando por las tardes, el hijo de algún vecino no muy cercano. Y tus padres han dicho que podías quedarte hoy.

Me quedé ese día y horneamos pastel y cantamos felicitaciones. Cuando volví a casa mamá y papá estaban ahí, esperándome, con miradas preocupadas y furiosas, preguntaron en dónde estaba y con quién, yo no quise decirles, pero mamá me presionó a ello cuando dijo que podían ser malas personas. Y a pesar de mi corta edad, yo sabía que eso no podía ser posible, porque ellos eran amables conmigo. Le dije a mamá que tenía un hermano mayor, que habíamos horneado pastel y que incluso me regaló uno de sus viejos juguetes, porque él era después de todo demasiado mayor para ello.

No recuerdo mucho, pero sí recuerdo que mamá lloró y gritó a mi padre, y me prohibió volver a acercarme a Zeke. Cuando se lo conté a él, él dijo que debía obedecer a mi madre.

—Porque tu madre es una buena persona después de todo.

Y luego despareció de mi vida como lo hacen las viejas canciones de radio, y eventualmente lo olvidé. Hasta ahora.

Con su rostro maduro y un par de anteojos cubriendo el rostro que me recordó a mi padre. Y su mano sobre mi hombro no solo me recordó el hecho de que él existió alguna vez en el pasado de mi vida, y que fue importante, sino también me recordó que él era uno de los demonios que quería llevarse a mi hermana, porque creía, erróneamente, que le pertenecía.

—Fue difícil encontrarte — él dijo —. De no ser por la señorita Hanji probablemente nos habría llevado más tiempo.

—¿Por qué? — fue lo primero que pude pronunciar, a ella, herido y decepcionado.

—Sabía que algo raro pasaba cuando te negaste a reconocer a Isabel en la comisaria. Así que volví, y, coincidentemente, el oficial había recibido la alerta de búsqueda para Isabel y Eren Jaeger, quienes se habían dado a la fuga a principios de diciembre. Y si quieres saber mi opinión, esto es lo correcto.

—No. No quería saberlo. No me interesa saber lo que ustedes creen.

—Eren — ella dio un paso hacia mí, pero yo no quería su compasión. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie. Di un paso hacia atrás. Y miré el rostro de todas la personas frente a mí; el rostro de Hanji, el rostro del oficial, el rostro de Hannes, el rostro de Riko la trabajadora social, y Pixis, su jefe, junto a Zeke. Todos ellos pidiendo por algo que yo no podía darles.

—Es mi hermana — luché con una fuerza hercúlea por no alzar mi voz, a pesar de que la rabia estaba corroyendo cada parte de mí.

—Y sabemos eso — Hannes se acercó a mí, suplicante —, pero lo que ella necesita ahora es estabilidad.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo no puedo dársela?

—Porque aún eres un niño.

Incluso si yo sabía eso, era vergonzoso escucharlo. Claro que eso era verdad, podía verlo en todas y cada una de mis acciones, era alguien que no sabía medir las consecuencias antes de actuar, y que no razonaba cuando creía que toda la razón que necesitaba era la mía. Y sabía también, en lo profundo de mí ser, que era incapaz de darle a Isabel todo lo que una niña de su edad necesitaría. Pero era mi hermana, y no había cosa en el mundo que no fuese capaz de hacer por ella.

Bajé la cabeza, sin ser capaz de repeler sus palabras. Mordí mi labio inferior como una forma de callar todas las réplicas e insultos que podría decirles a todas estas personas. Quería, principalmente, correrlos de mi casa, de este pequeño mundo que aún me pertenecía.

—Antes que nada, me gustaría ver a la niña, saber que está bien — Riko habló, tan tranquila y monótona, como si no estuviera aquí sabiendo el daño que me estaba provocando.

—Ella lo está — respondí ácidamente, abrazándome a mí mismo como una forma de contención.

—Tendrías que saber, Eren Jaeger, que tu posición no es muy favorable justo ahora, y que...

—Está bien — Hanji irrumpió —. Puedo decir con seguridad que ella lo está, a pesar de lo que puedan creer, Eren no ha estado solo en todo este viaje, ¿no es así?

Fruncí el ceño, molesto, no convencido de ser condescendiente con ella.

—Izzy está durmiendo, y antes de cualquier cosa me gustaría hablar con ella.

Riko dio un paso adelante hacia mí, pero antes de decir alguna cosa, Pixis le tomó por el hombro y le detuvo dándole un único asentimiento. A esas alturas era consciente de que no tenía ningún derecho de pedir algo, pero que a pesar de ello se me fuese concedida mi petición, no pudo hacerme más que sentir satisfecho. Tranquilo. Al menos un poco.

—Y quiero que se vayan.

—Eso no podemos hacerlo — Pixis añadió.

Hice una mueca insatisfecha.

—No iré a ningún maldito lado, solo no quiero estar en la misma habitación que ustedes, pueden dejar al oficial o Hannes, me importa una mierda quién sea, solo quiero que se vayan.

Y así, sin detenerme a escuchar su veredicto, caminé tan rápido como pude al dormitorio de las niñas. Necesitaba estar solo.

Esto iba a pasar, tenía que pasar. Pero lo que no podía soportar era el hecho de que todo sucediera tan repentinamente, al menos si hubiese sido el primero en informar mi escondite habría tenido el tiempo suficiente para prepararme ante su inminente llegada y eventual encaramiento. Que ellos llegasen aquí de mano de una de las personas en quien había decidido confiar, no ayudaba demasiado.

A punto de abrir la puerta del dormitorio, la voz de Hannes volvió a detenerme. Con mis movimientos paralizados, miré hacia la sala de estar solo para descubrir que los demás se marchaban. Que fuese Hannes la persona que se quedaría para vigilarme, probablemente era una de sus mejores decisiones.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No quiero hablar.

—Al menos escúchame.

Lo miré sobre mi hombro, su pose sumisa y afable ante mí. Guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y me miraba con una mueca suplicante y sincera. Suspiré mirando al frente y soltando la perilla de la puerta. Giré lentamente para escuchar lo que tenía por decirme.

—Gracias — suspiró —. Y lo siento, por venir sin invitación — intentó bromear, soltando una risa incomoda al final de su frase, pero yo no tenía ánimos para sonreír ahora —. Estoy intentando entenderte, Eren. Pero también quiero que intentes entendernos; estamos preocupados por ti y por Isabel. Enterarse de la muerte de tus padres no debió ser fácil, y yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo en el hecho de que tenían que separarte de Isabel, sin embargo no sería definitivo, no significa que dejarías de verla...

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Yo lo escuché, la noche que enterraron a mis padres. Zeke quiere adoptar a Isabel y llevársela lejos, porque por alguna razón todos ustedes creen que no soy bueno para Isabel.

—Cuando Riko habló sobre Isabel contigo esa noche te reíste y le dijiste que podían regalarla, que no te importaba lo que fuese de ella.

—Estaba molesto, uno dice cosas horribles cuando está molesto. Además, acababa de enterrar a mis padres, y ella simplemente llegó y me preguntó si podía confiarme a Isabel, ¿y quieres saber algo? Ni siquiera podía confiarme mi propia vida en ese momento, estaba triste y deseaba estar con ellos, ya que en vida no pude estarlo apropiadamente; pensé, por un momento, que si Isabel se iba de mi lado todo estaría bien. Pero ella sigue siendo mi hermana, mi familia, la única que me queda.

Hannes se quedó en silencio durante largos segundos. Mirándome con una tristeza indescifrable, parecía querer decir algo pero no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

Cuando volvió a hablar, él no dijo nada que yo no supiera.

—Tienes un futuro por delante, Eren. No puedes resumir tu vida a esto; puedes volver a la universidad, lo sabes, terminar tu carrera y plantearte un futuro adecuado. No puedes estancar tu vida y la de tu hermana en este pequeño departamento y un trabajo de medio tiempo ¿qué se supone que harás cuando ella sea mayor? Respóndeme si realmente eres capaz con toda esa responsabilidad.

Comenzaba a cansarme, de todo. No podía con la forma en que las cosas se dejaban venir sin consideración, sin darme un solo segundo de descanso. Quería cerrar los ojos y dormirme por al menos mil años, y que al despertar todo estuviera resuelto mágicamente, sin tener que pasar por todos estos malditos problemas. Pero nunca ha sido tan sencillo.

—Tal vez tienes razón — suspiré —. Sin Isabel podré volver a ser el mismo niño despreocupado de siempre, volveré a la universidad, retomare mis actividades el en club, volveré a salir con Armin y dejaré de preocuparme por alguien más además de mí. Todo será más sencillo. No voy a lidiar con rabietas, o con las llamadas de atención de sus profesores, ni tendré que poner sus intereses por sobre los míos. Sin Isabel simplemente voy a ser yo, y nada más va a importar.

Hannes se acercó, dio un paso hacia mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro como una muestra de apoyo. Al mirarlo pude ver la satisfacción cruzando por sus rasgos.

—Pero resulta que nada de eso es importante ya. Nada, además de Isabel. Pueden decir lo que quieran, pueden ofrecerme cuánto deseen, pueden venir y decirme que no soy alguien capaz de cuidar de ella, pero no impedirán que luche por ella. Seré lo suficientemente mayor en un par de meses para hacerlo, y ninguna de sus palabras impedirá que lo haga.

En ese instante, antes de que Hannes pudiese decir algo más, la puerta fue abierta y de ella emergió como una clase de hechizo reparador, Levi, con algunas bolsas en manos y la mirada dura de siempre. Vagamente sorprendido, se dedicó a colocar las bolsas con las compras sobre la mesa y mirar desde la distancia a Hannes. Hannes también le miraba, con desconfianza.

—Bienvenido — le dije a Levi, sonriendo a través del dolor.

Dude, solo un segundo, antes de trotar hacia él. Sabía que Hannes me miraba y sabía también que estaba haciéndose un montón de preguntas mientras nos veía susurrar entre nosotros con una casi nula distancia. Pero no iba a mentirles, no respecto a esto, no iba a esconder de nadie a Levi y a Mikasa, no tenía razones para hacerlo, no cuando ellos eran lo único que me sostenía para impedir que cayera al abismo.

—¿Quién es él? — fue la pregunta de Hannes, con el cuerpo tenso y sus pasos llenos de titubeos comenzó a acercarse, al ver la forma en que parecía no apartar sus ojos inundados en horror de la mirada hosca de Levi, pude sentir al fin una pequeña sonrisa querer escapar de mis labios.

No tenía demasiadas ganas de comenzar a explicar esta otra parte de la historia, no quería tener que volver a excusarme sobre cómo es que había terminado de esta forma; pero era Hannes de quien hablábamos, el hombre que había estado junto a mí desde que era un niño y el mejor amigo de mi padre, por supuesto que preguntaría y me regañaría y dudaría, y seguramente intentaría convencerme de que estaba actuando de nueva cuenta por impulso. No obstante estaba listo para defender esta parte, no dejaría que me la arrebataran también.

—Él es Levi...

La mano de Levi sobre mi muñeca detuvo mis palabras. La sorprendente llegada de estas personas no nos habían nada el tiempo para plantearnos y cuestionarnos lo que sucedería con nosotros en lo referente a este embrollo, pero si en algo estábamos de acuerdo y no era necesario decirlo en voz alta para saberlo, es que no íbamos a esconderlo, o negarlo. Las desaprobaciones, los disgustos, los malos momentos que podría venir, íbamos a ser fuertes contra todo eso, _iba_ a ser fuerte contra ello, porque esa era la forma correcta de demostrarles que no estaba actuando por puro capricho, como muchas otras veces antes.

Levi le pidió a Hannes, antes de mandar una mirada discreta en mí dirección, un poco de su tiempo. Y Hannes, tras verme también, asintió.

—Ve con ellas — ordenó Levi.

No mostré protesta y lo hice. La persona madura y sensata en todo esto era él después de todo, así que era conveniente que charlará con Hannes.

Al entrar al dormitorio me sorprendí apenas un poco de ver a Isabel despierta, coloreando junto a Mikasa en una de esas libretas de colores que obtuvo de Christa. Me miró al entrar y me dedicó una media sonrisa antes de volver a lo suyo.

Me senté cerca de ellas y las miré mientras continuaban coloreando. Mikasa parecía dibujar una especie de pájaro con forma extraña, de colores chillantes y alas deformes; Isabel se dibujaba a ella misma, no con la perfección que un retratista lo haría, no, pero era mucho mejor que cualquier clase de dibujo que yo pudiese haber hecho de ella. Cuando terminó se acercó más a mí y se sentó tan cerca que casi podía fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Hice un dibujo para ti — me dijo y lo colocó frente a nosotros.

En el dibujo ella tenía el cabello rojo suelto y parecía volar en todas direcciones, una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro y sus mejillas parecían coloreadas, tenía también lo que podía ser un antifaz. Alrededor de su cuello una capa.

—Es una heroína — le dije, tomando el dibujo entre mis manos pasé con la yema de mis dedos los trazos remarcados. El color ardía contra mi piel justo como su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío.

—¿Eren? — ella llamó acomidiéndose imposiblemente más contra mí. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza la acomodó contra mi pecho; era perfectamente capaz de escuchar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

Recargué mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. El olor a fresas, la suavidad de su piel, el color de sus ojos, su ruidosa risa, su menudo y pequeño cuerpo, grabé cada detalle de ella en mis recuerdos.

—Dime.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—Estamos en casa.

—No. No a esta casa. A casa, con el tío Hannes.

Tomé una profunda respiración. Miré a Mikasa quien, a pesar de que podía escuchar con claridad nuestra conversación, se mantuvo atenta en su labor, sin voltear a vernos ni un solo segundo.

—En realidad voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que el tío Hannes permita que te quedes. Tú sabes, tenemos un hogar aquí, tenemos amigos y nosotros podemos...

—No — Isabel se separó de mí, se hincó frente a mí y me miró con sus ojitos llenos de súplica y dolor, un dolor que me mostraba sin duda todo el daño inconsciente que le había hecho hasta ahora; casi de inmediato, como si supiera que estaba siendo vulnerable y mostrándome una cara tan lamentable, se repuso y sonrió, una sonrisa frágil. —. No quiero quedarme aquí.

—Pero, Isabel, yo no voy a volver a ese lugar...

—Lo sé...

Ella bajó la mirada y yo me quedé sin palabras. A pesar de ser una niña, ella siempre fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para que yo dudara de lo que decía ahora. No es que ella no entendiera que yo no volvería a esa casa, que no quería hacerlo y que no había motivo alguno para ello; no es que ella no comprendiera que yo lucharía por ella, para que la dejasen quedarse a mí lado. No era nada de eso. Era simplemente su rechazo. Su forma de decirme que está era su elección. Y a pesar del dolor que me provocaba pensarlo, me cuestioné por primera vez si yo realmente sería capaz de cumplir su único deseo.

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Escribir este capítulo fue difícil por razones que no comprendo lol, tuve una semana dura, y cada vez que me sentaba a escribir para esta historia terminaba perdida y sin ganas de hacerlo. Poco a poco, a través de todo, he traído el capítulo siguiente UwU. Ahora una cosita súper importante, a partir de aquí entramos en el climax de la historia, lo que significa que no nos quedará mucho para terminar, no estoy segura de cuánto será, pero probablemente no sean más allá de cinco o seis capítulos, más o menos, eso sí, un poquitín largos, así que ténganme paciencia, aunque intentaré no demorar demasiado._

 _Sin más que decir, hasta pronto c:_


End file.
